LA SOLEDAD DE LAS FLORES CARMESÍ
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Cronos, Eros y Tanatos. El tiempo, el amor y la muerte se unen para dar vida a este nuevo long-fic Mundo alterno, desde 1800 a la actualidad. Vidas pasadas y reencarnación. Grelliam, Slingphries y todos los shinigamis, con todo mi amor para ustedes mis corderos carmesí. (Antes titulada: "soledad escarlata" hice el cambio porque creo que este nombre va mejor y me gustó más)
1. PROLOGO

BUENO, BUENO, AL FIN LES TRAIGO ESTE FIC QUE SIN DUDA SERÁ LARGO, NO SÉ SI SERAN 10, 20, MÁS CAPÍTULOS O MENOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO SERÁ UN FIC LARGO, LO HE REESCRITO CERCA DE 5 VECES Y CREO QUE YA ESTÁ DECENTE.

ESTO INVOLUCRA MUCHAS COSAS NUEVAS Y ALGUNOS CANONES VIEJOS, SERÁ UN "AU" EL MOTIVO ES PORQUE NECESITO LA VULNERABILIDAD DE LOS HUMANOS PARA LO QUE TENGO EN MENTE. COMO SHINIGAMIS NO ME SIRVEN PARA LA TRAMA, SON MUUUY FUERTES Y NECESITO ALGO MÁS DOCIL.

PREPARENCE PARA EL GRELLIAM TORTUOSO Y EL SLINGPHRIES DRAMÁTICO, OK NO. XD MANEJARÉ EL REENCUENTRO DE VIDAS PASADAS Y ALMAS GEMELAS ATADAS POR EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO.

ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NO HABER PERDIDO EL TOQUE DE BUENA ESCRITORA .

ESTO ES EN CONMEMORACIÓN POR MIS 3 AÑOS ESCRIBIENDO. ("SABÍAN QUE MI PRIMER HISTORIA LA ESCRIBÍ EL 16 DE DICIEMBRE?") EL ANIVERSARIO DEL GRELLIAM, ES EL DESTINO!

...

* * *

De amor y muerte, de eso se trata la vida, no hay más.

Existen leyendas respecto al hilo rojo del destino, no importa qué, estamos unidos a nuestra alma gemela sin importar época, lugar ni circunstancia. A veces este hilo es tan fuerte que incluso después de varias vidas nos mantiene unidos.

El karma también está involucrado, bien dicen que todo se paga en esta vida, pero cuando no eres lo suficientemente maldito como para ir al infierno pero tampoco eres digno del paraíso algunos cuentan que el purgatorio es tu destino.

Algunos creen en la reencarnación, esta puede ser vista como una segunda oportunidad para remediar nuestros errores del pasado o bien ser considerada un castigo, repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas eventos que nos marcaron hasta el fin de los tiempos. Todo depende del vaso con el que se mira.

Aquellas personas tranquilas, pacientes y sabias, serenas desde jóvenes, esas, esas son almas viejas que han vivido eones en busca de la perfección para alcanzar la santidad del descanso eterno.

Y aquellas personas desesperadas, imprudentes enérgicas y desafiantes, aquellas que todo lo cuestionan y nada entienden esas cuales no hay respuestas suficientes y siempre quieren más para satisfacer su curiosidad, quienes repiten sus errores y no razonan, esas son almas nuevas. (Yo soy una de esas).

...

* * *

LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS TRATARÁN SOBRE EL PASADO DE WILLIAM Y GRELL, SITUADO EN 1800 PARA UN POCO MÁS DE DRAMATISMO Y LO DIFÍCIL QUE DEBIÓ DE SER VIVIR UNA EPOCA DE MATRIMONIOS ACORDADOS SIN AMOR DE PORMEDIO Y DONDE LA HOMOSEXUALIDAD ERA AÚN MÁS TABÚ QUE HOY EN DÍA.

COMENTARIOS PLISUUU. XD


	2. WILLIAM

Su matrimonio quedó acordado desde que era un niño, nunca tuvo problemas con eso, después de todo así había sido criado, su estricto padre y su sumisa madre también fueron un arreglo más, un buen negocio y las cosas funcionaban bien, aparentemente.

No había amor, era más que obvio, pero Will aprendió de su madre que eso se daría con el tiempo y de su padre comprendió que todo era por el bien económico y el estatus de la familia.

...

Ella no era nadie, pero tenía una muy jugosa herencia de su abuelo, los Spears eran de las familias mas reconocidas y respetadas, pero su fortuna se agotaba, malas inversiones y múltiples estafas, lo único que les quedaba era un matrimonio forzado.

Su unigénito, William, era su salvación, él siempre obediente y responsable, nunca protestó ante la falta de respeto por su privacidad y sus sentimientos, aunque no tenía porque quejarse, nadie, ninguna chica estaba interesada en él tampoco.

William trató de hacer llevadera la situación. Christina era su nombre, era realmente bonita pero había algo en ella. Nada bueno.

La vio coquetear con otro, con otros. Guardó silencio, quizá una vez casados todo mejoraría, sólo debía esperar.

...

-Sé que estás molesta porque te obligaron a casarte conmigo, jamás fue mi intención causarte molestias- la voz de William era serena y tranquila, casi fría. Ella sólo lo miró con rencor en silencio, Cristina añoraba su libertad, un matrimonio arreglado no estaba en sus planes, ella tenía un amante, ciertamente este hombre no le amaba ni le amaría como William pudo llegar a hacerlo, pero eso no le importaba a ella, el simple hecho de verse obligada a casarse con un extraño le hacía sentirse enferma y llena de odio.

William pensó que quizá enfrentar a su prometida sería una buena idea, hacerle ver que un maravilloso futuro les esperaba, pero no resultó según lo planeado.

-Te odio-fueron las palabras murmuradas tras una puerta cerrada, ella se marchó dejando solo a William en su habitación.

Él suspiró.

Dentro de la melancolía de un amor no correspondido, siempre existe la esperanza de que todo mejore.

...

Una fiesta para celebrar el dichoso compromiso. En el corazón de William no había más resignación, ni mucho menos sumisión, estaba molesto con aquella mujer, no encontraba sentido en el hecho de celebrar tal condena.

La madre de William le abrazó y dio consuelo, su padre le brindó una futura pero poco ortodoxa solución, William no tendría que padecer mucho. Una vez consumado el matrimonio, William sólo debía embarazar a su mujer, después de que el niño naciera, bien podía matar a su esposa acusándola de adulterio no sin antes haber heredado aquel dinero ajeno.

La señora Spears guardó silenció e interiormente agradeció a Dios que su marido la amara, de lo contrario seguramente estaría muerta por capricho de él. William rechazó rotundamente tal salvaje solución estúpida. El joven William regresó a la fiesta ahora más perturbado que nunca, ¿Por qué no podía cancelar el compromiso y encontrar una bella mujer que le amara? Después de todo él y su familia le hacían un favor a esta miserable.

Cristina apareció, saludó cordialmente a los invitados, a uno en especial con demasiado entusiasmo, por segundos William pensó que matarla no era tan mala idea.

La mujer se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla con falso amor, todo para guardar las apariencias, William necesitaba aire fresco, de pronto tal muestra de afecto le revolvió el estómago, estaba mareado. Furioso.

Spears salió al gran jardín, el frío aire golpeó su rostro brindándole alivio inmediato, su respiración, antes acelerada se calmó, el joven estaba dispuesto a volver al salón pero unos lamentos llamarón su atención.

Un hombre grande tenía sometido a un muchacho asustado contra la pared, este le pedía piedad pero sus suplicas no surtieron efecto, el viejo lo tomó por el cabello y lo abofeteo con toda su fuerza.

-Hey ¿qué está pasando? Te exijo que lo sueltes- llamó William con voz severa. De inmediato el hombre soltó al jovencito y se disculpó.

-Señor Spears, muy buenas noches, mis felicitaciones por su boda, un hombre y una mujer unidos por el poder divino de Dios tal y como debe de ser- canturreó aquel hombre.

-Reverendo Sutcliff -saludó William con el ceño fruncido mirando al joven pelirrojo que yacía recargado contra la pared secando sus lágrimas.

-Señor Spears, no tiene idea de cuanto ansio oficiar su boda- dijo con entusiasmo legítimo. William le miró aún disgustado por lo que acababa de presenciar, de pronto el ambiente se tornó incomodo.

-Oh, bien... le presento a mi sobrino Grell, lamento la vergonzosa escena pero ya sabe usted, hay meter en cintura a estoy jovencitos antes de que se dejen mal influenciar por el demonio.

-Bueno, debo dejarlo, tengo asuntos que atender con su padre- el hombre consagrado a Dios se despidió no sin antes advertirle a su pelirrojo sobrino que se comportara.

...

William lo miró detenidamente, lo conocía de antes, ese rostro, ¿de donde?. El niño rojo hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo tras de su tío.

-Grell- William saboreó aquel nombre en soledad.


	3. GRELL

Le gustaba su cabello, le gustaba como era, todo en él le gustaba, pero tal parece que había algo malo en él, en ellos, o quizá debió decir en ellas.

Su cabello era rojo, al igual que el de su madre, ambos eran hermosos, pero nadie más se daba cuenta, sólo su padre lo veía, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo con ellos. Hay algo malo con los pelirrojos, no es que todos los rechazaran, pero sin duda los más cercanos a ellos lo hacían.

Sus comienzos fueron difíciles, "los pelirrojos son de mala suerte" "el rojo es el color del diablo". Todo empeoró al entrar al colegio, Grell es zurdo.

El pequeño niño mira sus manos pequeñitas, no hay nada malo con ellas, ambas se ven igual pero parece que usar su mano izquierda la mayoría del tiempo está mal. La profesora le ha amarrado la mano izquierda a la espalda, forzosamente tendrá que aprender a escribir con la mano derecha.

Grell nunca fue juzgado o cuestionado por sus padres, de hecho fue un niño muy consentido y amado, Grell tenía una hermana, era muy bonita también, pero pobre chica sin personalidad, era castaña al igual que su padre, no había heredado aquel hermoso color carmesí de su madre, aunque de algún modo era una suerte, la vida fue más gentil con ella.

...

Los niños eran crueles y mucho, Grell siempre un niño muy dulce e ingenuo.

El pequeño pelirrojo llora amargamente, ahora yace cubierto en lodo, de pies a cabeza.

-Escúchame bien Grell- Alexander, el padre de Grell sujetó al niño por los hombros y le habló fuerte y claro.

-Eres fuerte, eres un Sutcliff, nunca dejes que nadie abuse de ti. ¿me escuchas bien?

-Si alguna vez vuelves a casa llorando porque algún estúpido te humilló, entonces seré yo quien te de una paliza- Grell dejó de llorar y asintió con la cabeza efusivamente, su padre nunca había estado tan molesto. Después de ver el miedo en los ojos de su hijo, Alexander le abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza de cabellos rojizos.

-Te amo- Grell sonrió.

...

Todo ese amor y seguridad que sentía por parte de sus padres se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alexander murió, fue asesinado, sin motivo aparente, alguien le disparó al corazón, jamás regresó a casa.

Brendan su hermano dijo que había muerto por resistirse a asalto, eso era absurdo, Alexander era un guardia muy hábil con las armas además de ser muy fuerte también. La madre de Grell nunca creyó nada de eso.

Para desgracia de Grell, su hermana y su madre, los tres quedaron en custodia de su tío Brendan Sutcliff, el hombre nunca aprobó el matrimonio de su hermano, odiaba a la madre de Grell y en nombre de Dios siempre la culpo de las desgracias familiares, ella era un súcubo, un ente que sedujo su hermano y lo llevó por el mal camino, la belleza de la pelirroja era una maldición, siempre la acusó de ramera, pero ahora que los tenía bajo su poder, el pastor Sutcliff lo arreglará todo.

...

Grell tiene tan solo 8 años, él no comprende muy bien el porqué él es diferente, le gustan los vestidos de su hermana, cepillar el cabello de su madre, él es distinto a otros niños, Grell quiere dormir con su madre abrazados como antes. Brendan está en la alcoba y le prohíbe entrar, las cosas han cambiado mucho, el pequeño pelirrojo es muy infeliz, ahora todo es un pecado, Dios siempre está molesto con él e incluso ahora resulta que tiene el infierno asegurado.

...

...

No todo es tan malo en la vida de Grell, aunque conoce del rechazo desde una tierna edad, por parte de todos prácticamente. Hoy Grell hizo un amigo, es un niño 2 años más grande, su nombre es William, es un niño muy solitario, no tiene hermanos, tampoco muchos amigos pero desde que se conocieron, se hicieron buenos amigos.

Los Spears frecuentan mucho la casa del tío de Grell, no hay nada como estar en gracia con Dios dice Brendan siempre.

Will quiere a Grell, ese es su secreto, él está comprometido, sabe que pronto, en unos años se casará, aunque no entiende bien de lo que los adultos hablan, tan sólo son unos niños.

William le cuenta a su madre de su amigo especial y cuanto lo quiere, ella frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, si su hijo es feliz, está bien por ahora.

Pronto el compromiso de William se hace oficial y la visitas dejan de ser tan frecuentes hasta el punto de ser nulas.

También la hermana de Grell está comprometida y pronto se casará, por efímeros momentos la felicidad reina en casa.

Grell cree que es más fácil ser mujer y por momentos su madre también lo cree.

Por alguna tonta razón que Grell ya no recuerda, Brendan le dio 10 azotes y lo encerró en el sótano por un tiempo indefinido, cuando al fin cumplió su castigo y pudo salir, lo primero que vio fue a su madre quien le abrazó y besó su rostro, limpió las heridas de la espalda de Grell.

-¿Qué hay de malo en mi?, ¿Por qué sólo me lastima? - lloró Grell, no había respuestas, sólo lágrimas.

...

Han pasado 10 años. Grell escuchó su nombre "William", tenía que ser su William, el pelirrojo suplicó a su tío porque le permitiera acompañarle.

En cuanto Grell vio a William, su primer instinto fue correr hasta el para abrazarlo, decirle cuanto le ha extrañado y lo mucho que seguía queriéndolo.

Pero eso no pasó, Brendan sabía de los gustos de su sobrino y no permitiría que Grell se condenara más por amar a otro hombre.

...

* * *

Siiiiii, como ya se dieron cuenta estoy usando viejos personajes de mi autoría, Brendan y Alexander, los amoooo mis bebés XD (para más información lean L'EAU ET LE FEU)

...

A mi hermano le hicieron eso de amarrarle la mano izquierda en la escuela... maldita maestra ignorante. A mediados de los 90's y aún había mucha gente loca.


	4. CATARSIS

Hola de nuevo mis fieles lectores, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, oh, me ha costado tanto llevar esto a cavo, tengo como medio año visualizando esta historia y aún siento la imperiosa necesidad de situarme en el mundo shinigami, pero NO, esto es un mundo alterno, mismo que he añorado hacer desde hace taaanto tiempo.

Mil gracias a todas esas maravillosas personas que leen y comentan mis fics, me hacen sumamente feliz. Gracias de nuevo.

…

* * *

La tarde era tranquila, el firmamento antes celeste ahora se pinta naranja. Con el pretexto de supervisar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la boda, William comenzó a frecuentar prácticamente a diario la iglesia y el hogar de Grell.

Ambos están sentados en la última banca del templo, en silencio. El pelirrojo tiene el ceño fruncido, en sus manos sostiene un retrato de su familia, cuando su padre vivía. Grell y William han platicado hasta el anochecer. Por momentos ambos están eufóricos pero la angustia los agobia la mayor parte del tiempo.

Buenos recuerdos, dulces recuerdos de su infancia. Todo pintaba mejor cuando estaban juntos.

…

Grell se mira en el espejo, viste un vestido rojo, le gusta, un rubor tiñe sus mejillas, que hermoso sería tener a William a su lado en este momento serían el retrato perfecto. Marido y mujer… "mujer" Grell agacha la mirada.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, el corazón del carmín se detiene, ¡Brendan!. Falsa alarma, sólo se trata de su madre.

Grell estaba realmente avergonzado, le gustaba quien era, pero desde que recuerda, en su infancia siempre fue tachado de un error, anormal y de la peor desgracia para la familia Sutcliff.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron segundos que parecieron una eternidad, ¿qué le esperaría a Grell?, ¿un insulto, una bofetada?¿el rechazo de su madre?.

–Oh Grell, mi dulce Grell–murmuró su madre y le abrazó con fuerza, el chico se paralizó, para después comenzar a temblar, el llanto fue inevitable.

…

–Cásate conmigo Will– murmuró el pelirrojo.

–¿Qué? – William estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el jardín de la finca Spears, por alguna extraña razón el tío de Grell se encontraba muy condescendiente últimamente.

–Cásate conmigo Will, huyamos lejos.

–Grell, deja de jugar, sabes que detesto las bromas.

–No estoy jugando William– Grell tomó la mano de William y la frotó contra su rostro, Spears se tensó inmediatamente, miró a los lados esperando y rogando a Dios que nadie los viera.

–Grell, ya voy a casarme, con Christina–dijo con amargura.

–¿Es por el dinero? , yo tengo mucho, todo lo que tengo y lo que tiene mi tío, todo será tuyo– Grell dijo con desesperación.

–Will, cásate conmigo por favor– suplicó con ojos acuosos.

–Eres un hombre, ambos lo somos. Está prohibido.

–Nadie tiene que saberlo, comenzaremos una nueva vida.

–Grell… yo no… –fue interrumpido, los labios del pelirrojo lo silenciaron. Pero peor aún fue lo que se avecinó.

–¡Grell, es hora de irnos! – Brendan tomó a Grell por el cabello y lo arrastró lejos de William. Había sido el fin para ambos, era mejor estar muertos ahora.

…

–¡Eres una vergüenza! – el padre de William lo golpeó en el rostro, la bofetada dejó marcada la palma de este, William sentía palpitar du mejilla. La madre de William se había desmayado al oír el chisme de su hijo homosexual.

–Yo no soy– exclamó pero guardó silencio ante la amenaza de un nuevo golpe.

Su hijo, su único hijo amante del sobrino del pastor de la iglesia. Una aberración total y absoluta. Le prefería muerto.

Desde ese día William y Grell no se volvieron a ver. Había sido muy cobarde por parte de William abandonar de tal forma a su pelirrojo, pero… ni siquiera estaba seguro de amarlo, no estaba seguro de nada, toda su corta vida se dedicó a recibir instrucciones y a obedecerlas, a tratar de ser el mejor para otros haciendo a un lado su felicidad, no sabía lo que era lo adecuado para él.

Para su desgracia, a pesar del rumor, su compromiso no se disolvió, la boda se efectuó conforme a lo planeado.

…

–¡Eres un hombre!, mírate– Brendan tomó el rostro de Grell haciendo que se viera en el espejo, le había despojado de su ropa, el pelirrojo se sentía tan vulnerable, avergonzado y miserable.

Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, su cuerpo estaba entumido de dolor, había perdido la cuenta de los azotes recibidos. Su madre intentó salvarlo del castigo, pero sólo se hizo acreedora a una golpiza para nada más indulgente.

Como religioso, su deber en este mundo era salvar de las llamas del infierno a sus seres amados y en su retorcida mente él amaba a Grell. El pequeño Grell, su sobrino manchado por las garras de William T. Spears.

"William", su único pensamiento, este hombre le había dado consuelo y le hizo sentir valioso pero también había rechazado su amor, tan cruelmente.

La daga pinchó suavemente su garganta, sus manos temblaban terriblemente, sudó frío, tenía miedo pero más grande era su dolor. Nuevamente las lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Atrapado en un cuerpo que no le correspondía, en una época que no era la suya, incomprendido y rechazado por aquellos que debieron protegerle. Un paria. Un lastre.

Grell miró por última vez las estrellas que le cobijarían esta noche de llanto, interiormente rogó que alguien le detuviera pero eso nunca sucedió. La navaja perforó su garganta como si de mantequilla se tratase y el cuerpo cayó desde el balcón golpeando contra el suelo. Muerto, fue rápido.

…

Ella se había ido, escapó con su amante y con su dinero, Christina lo había abandonado, una semana fue suficiente. William está solo.

William necesitaba alguna clase de consuelo, de quien fuese, como todo buen cristiano, el joven hombre visitó la iglesia, pero no iba en busca de la palabra de Dios, si no de otra persona.

El rostro de Brendan denotaba una profunda tristeza mientras abrazaba a una mujer pellirroja quien se encontraba devastada inmersa en un amargo llanto, su bebé estaba muerto.

La mente de William era un lío, siempre se comportó obediente de las reglas para esperar cual perro su premio, pero al final jamás logró complacerlos a todos en especial nunca se complació a él mismo lo había perdido todo, estaba sólo.

…

Cortó cartucho, tragó saliva y con mano temblorosa tiró del gatillo. Quizá en otra vida el destino sería más indulgente.

….

* * *

No sé, pero me imaginé que tal vez esta también sería una buena forma de morir para Grell, puesto que cuando juega al mayordomo de Angelina cada que comete un error en la mansión Phantomhive, amenaza con quitarse la vida de tal forma y entonces pensé en eso de las almas en pena que están condenadas a repetir sus horribles muertes una y otra vez y quizá Grell no puede evitar recordar aquel evento desafortunado.

Recuerden que esto es un AU, involucraré a todos los shinigamis pero serán humanos.

Nos leemos la próxima vez


	5. HUERFANOS

Mis amados corderos carmesí, gracias a todos nuevamente por sus comentarios.

Quiero invitarlos al próximo concurso sobre historias Grelliam que se llevará a cabo este 16 de Diciembre, el tema será el primer cumpleaños de William ya como shinigami, yo ya tengo mi historia, los fics será publicados en el grupo de Facebook "Doujinshis Grelliam en español". Cualquiera puede participar, por favor anímense.

Estoy ansiosa por leer sus historias.

…

Ahora bien, este es el punto donde la historia toma un giro algo inesperado, porque como ya dije, esto trata de reencuentros de vidas pasadas, reencarnaciones y esas cosas. Repito: no son shinigamis, serán humanos y es aquí donde una nueva historia comienza, básicamente serán tres historias en una.

Espero sea de su agrado y gracias por leer.

…

* * *

Se quedó dormido, está muy cansado, han sido demasiados eventos para un corto periodo de tiempo. La oscuridad absoluta es reemplazada por cortos tramos de luz anaranjada que se cuela aún y con sus parpados cerrados. Oscuridad, luz, oscuridad y luz otra vez, es molesto. Finalmente William abre los ojos, frota sus parpados con sus pequeñas manos, mira por la ventana del auto, no conoce aquellos rumbos, atraviesan la ciudad, después toman la carretera y el camino , a los ojos de un niño parece ser un bosque, aunque no lo es. Hay muchos árboles y se escucha trinar a la aves, el viento sopla con fuerza. Will va en el lugar del copiloto, el niño está incómodo, sabe que los menores de edad deben ir sentados en la parte trasera, sus padres se lo enseñaron, pero… eso no importa, ya nada importa.

El vehículo se detiene frente a una casa enorme, el conductor sale del carro, camina frente a este hasta llegar al lado del niño, abre la puerta.

–Bueno Thommy, es hora.

–Soy William– nunca le gustaron las abreviaciones ridículas de su nombre, en especial de su segundo nombre.

–Espero que seas un buen niño– dice aquel hombre mientras abre la cajuela del automóvil y baja el equipaje de William, tan sólo dos maletas, no es ni la cuarta parte de sus pertenencias pero, ya no necesitará nada más en este lugar.

–Vendré a visitarte– él nunca regresó.

Y fue a partir de aquí cuando William supo de lo que los hombres codiciosos eran capaces de hacer. Esta fue la primera prueba que el niño tuvo de que el amor incondicional no existe.

…

Al entrar, William notó un montón de niños jugando, corriendo y gritando, William sujetó con fuerza la mano de aquel hombre como rogando en silencio que no le abandonase en aquel sitio. Él fue hijo único, no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con otros niños, además de que por ser de familia acaudalada, el niño tomaba clases en casa, era un pequeño muy solitario.

El hombre cruzó algunas palabras con una mujer que se encontraba atendiendo a otros chicos para después darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir adiós, esa fue la última vez que William T. Spears supo sobre su tío y tutor, aquel hombre que juró a los padres del niño cuidarlo y protegerlo ante todo.

...

William se encuentra en una habitación gigantesca, la cual está llena de camas mismas que se empiezan a llenar con niños en pijamas, es hora de dormir. William se recuesta y mira el techo, un suspiro angustiado escapa de sus labios, tan solo tiene ocho años, no ha vivido nada y ya lo ha perdido todo. Su casa, su habitación, sus juguetes, su privacidad, sus padres y su derecho a ser feliz.

…

El lugar hasta ahora no es malo, pero tampoco es lo que un niño necesita, un niño necesita en ocasiones de cosas para el solo, pero aquí yodo es de todos. William lo detesta. Demasiado ruido, demasiados niños, demasiado de todo.

Frecuentemente vienen parejas para adoptar niños, cuando eso sucede, las encargadas del lugar los asean y visten para exhibirlos cual si de cachorros a la venta se tratasen. William nunca ha sido expuesto, es como un cero a la izquierda, nadie lo nota y el tampoco desea ser notado.

Desde que William llegó, no habían llegado más niños hasta esa tarde. Unos hermanos, un niño y una niña o al menos eso pensó él.

Todos los adultos en aquel lugar estaban muy interesados e aquel par, comentaban cosas terribles de cómo los habían encontrado o más bien rescatado.

Un pequeño rubio y una pelirroja, el niño rubio sujetaba fuertemente a su hermana por el brazo, ellos estaban sentados en una banca de un cuarto aislado.

William escuchó cosas terribles e inapropiadas para los oídos de un infante. Decían que el padrastro de los niños había matado a la madre de estos, ella estaba embarazada.

Los hermanitos eran hijos de distintos hombres, tenían apellidos diferentes. Ronald Knox de 4 años y Grell Sutcliff de 6 años.

Ninguno de los otros niños los tomó en cuenta, pero William no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos, los tres eran iguales, lo había perdido todo de la noche a la mañana.

Los padres de William murieron en un accidente automovilístico y él había quedado bajo custodia de su tío Thomas Spears, Will debía agradecerle a este hombre su segundo nombre. No le gustaba.


	6. CAPERUSITA GRELL Y EL LOBO

BUEN DÍA CORDERITOS, ES LA HORA DE ARRUINAR LA HISTORIA CON LOS PENSAMIENTOS INOPORTUNOS DE SU AMADA AUTORA... OK NO.

¿SABEN? CONTEMPLÉ LA IDEA DE CAMBIARLE EL NOMBRE A LA HISTORIA PARA QUE TUVIERA MÁS QUE VER CON EL GRELLIAM Y EL SLINGPHRIES (SI, YA SÉ QUE DIRÁN QUE AÚN NO HAY ERIC X ALAN, PERO LO HABRÁ

...

* * *

CAPERUSITA GRELL Y EL LOBO

Nadie sabe lo que nos espera después de morir, ¿el infierno para los malos?, ¿el paraíso para los buenos? ¿Es el fin de todo? O talvez es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo.

Ángeles y demonios, resurrección y reencarnación.

...

Grell es una niña, o al menos eso pensaron todos, ella viste de rojo, lleva un viejo vestido arriba de la rodilla con holanes y un moño. El pequeño Ronald no viste mejor, sus pantalones estás rasgados de varias partes.

Él se refiere a ella como "mi hermana Grell".

Grell fue instalada en la habitación con los demás varones y no con las niñas, ella duerme en la misma cama con Ronald, los demás dicen - "ella" es un "él".

Todos tratan diferente a Grell, como si de un espécimen de otro planeta se tratase. Grell visita a diario al psicólogo del orfanato. William no dice nada, sólo observa en silencio, no cruzan palabras, se conforman con intercambian miradas.

...

Todos los niños visten el mismo uniforme gris sin vida. Todos se mesclan excepto uno. Un punto rojo en un mar gris. Él es diferente, es especial.

-Quiero que seas mi amigo- Grell se sienta junto a William, el pequeño niño castaño le mira en silencio, frunce el ceño y piensa un poco, ¿Quiénes se creen estos niños intrusos para invadir su espacio?. Ahora los tres SIEMPRE están juntos.

William siempre está leyendo todo tipo de historias, a veces también lee las etiquetas de los productos de higiene personal y de los alimentos, los clasifica y reacomoda.

Will mira el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación compartida a través de los barrotes de seguridad, se siente como una prisión, pero así es mejor dicen los adultos, otro niño cayendo desde un quinto piso es una terrible publicidad.

...

Se escuchan gritos y lamentos desesperados, Grell está desquiciado, demasiado para un niñito de su edad.

Tan sólo han pasado 6 meses desde la llegada de Ronald y Grell y el pequeño rubio ya ha sido adoptado. Es natural, las parejas siempre buscan bebé o niñitos para educarlos a su modo, los niños grandes son difíciles.

Ronald llora, nunca ha estado separado de su "hermana", Grell siempre lo protegió de su padrastro, de todo lo que lo pudiera lastimar. El pequeño pelirrojo mordió del brazo al hombre que se lleva a su hermano, este tipo le abofetea y lo tira al suelo, Grell enloqueció, pero no puede hacer nada más que mirar como se llevan a su hermano, la nueva mamá de Ronald susurra cosas dulces al oído del niño y logra calmarlo, él sonríe, muy poco pero sonríe.

Han pasado 4 horas desde que Ronald se fue y desde entonces Grell permanece encerrado en el cuarto de escobas llorando amargamente la perdida de su hermano.

William está del otro lado de la puerta, ninguno habla, Grell sigue llorando y Will le acompaña en silencio.

-Hey Will- llama un hombre.

-Soy William- responde molesto, el hombre le ignora.

-¿Qué haces aquí, es hora de la merienda, hay waffles.

-Espero a Grell.

-Ese niño está castigado, será mejor que vengas a cenar o te perderás de los waffles- responde engreído, fue a él a quien Grell mordió

-No me gustan las cosas dulces- dice sin mirar al hombre mayor y toma asiento a un costado de la puerta, va a esperar a Grell, esto sólo es el comienzo, les espera un largo tramo por recorrer, como si de una penitencia se tratase, ellos no saldrían pronto de este lugar, no serían adoptados tan fácilmente. El hombre suspira y sigue su camino.

...

Grell es violento, incluso lo es con William, Will se lo permite, de alguna manera el pequeño Spears siente que le debe algo a Grell, su alma siente remordimiento.

...

Todo es caos hasta que él llegó, era rubio y joven, desde un principio nunca le agradó a William, mucho menos cuando se enteró que se llamaban igual.

Thomas Wallis, el nuevo cuenta cuentos del orfanato se presentó con los niños, parecía amistoso, creaba historias y usaba a los niños como personajes principales, fue la sensación, incluso hizo sonreír a Grell. Desde el momento en que el joven vio a Grell quedó prendado de su belleza, Grell ya tiene 8 años, aún es muy inocente, pero William sabe que esa admiración que Thomas siente por Grell no es sana, a sus 10 años Will ha visto muchas cosas crueles en este lugar.

Es hora de la cena, William y Grell siempre se sientan juntos pero el pelirrojo no ha llegado, sus alimentos se enfrían. Will hace a un lado sus cubiertos y baja de su asiento, va en busca de Grell, a William no le gustan los cambios de rutina.

Grell se ha portado bien últimamente así que no está encerrado cumpliendo un castigo pero ¿dónde está Grell?

William llega hasta las recamaras de los adultos, él conoce perfectamente bien el edificio, a Grell le gusta esconderse y él debe ir en su búsqueda.

Se escuchan murmullos de una habitación, le suenan familiar.

-Eres tan hermoso- susurra al oído del niño pelirrojo, el hombre está a horcajadas sobre Grell, él acaricia el pequeño rostro, Grell no dice nada. William mira desde la puerta, sus piernas tiemblan, ya sabe lo que pasará. Will entra sigilosamente, trata de armarse de valor pero le es difícil.

La mano de Thomas baja hasta la pierna de Grell, pero antes de que logre tocarlo, siente como alguien le apuñala por la espalda. Él grita y mira sobre su hombro, William suelta el cuchillo y mira con horror, no entiende lo que acaba de hacer, sólo sabe que fue por el bien de Grell, el pelirrojo abre mucho los ojos pero no grita, sólo mira la sangre, el montón de sangre que emana de la espalda de Thomas.

El rubio va tras de William, le dará su merecido. El pobre Will es tomado por la garganta, pronto le falta el oxígeno.

-Bueno Thommy, creo que tendré que castigarte. El mundo se vuelve negro para Will.

...

Faltan niños en los comedores, una maestra va en su búsqueda, -William y Grell otra vez-

Una horrenda visión, un niño semidesnudo y otro inconsciente sobre la cama del cuenta cuentos del lugar y más horrible aún, el rubio está muerto, violentamente apuñalado, pero es que Grell tenía que salvar a William.

Más mala publicidad para el lugar, un violador y un chiquillo asesino. Con algo de dinero, todo quedó sepultado y es que "los muertos no hablan".

Ahora William y Grell van al psicólogo juntos y ya no se separan nunca, se hicieron la promesa de protegerse pues estaban solos en este mundo, sólo se tenían uno al otro.

William odiaba a los Thomas, a todos y nunca más volvió a usar su segundo nombre.

...

* * *

POR ALGUNA RAZÓN ME GUSTA PENSAR QUE EL SEGUNDO NOMBRE DE WILL ES THOMAS Y QUE HA TENIDO MALAS EXPERIENCIAS CON GENTE DE MISMO NOMBRE Y POR ESO EVITA USARLO. SI, YA SÉ QUE SU NOMBRE ES ALGO ASÍ COMO UN TRIBUTO A WILLIAM SHAKESPIARE, ESCRITOR FAVORITO DE YANA, PERO DEJENME SOÑAR.


	7. LA SEÑORA Y EL ENTERRADOR

Estaban creciendo rápido, las probabilidades de ser adoptados disminuían drásticamente. En una ocasión Grell fue adoptado, pero no duró mucho, a los tres meses sus padrastros lo regresaron, el pelirrojo tenía una horrenda actitud, demasiado agresiva y tétrica para lo que podemos considerar normal en un niño de su edad, quizá se debía a la pubertad.

La primera vez que Grell se marchó William no dijo nada, ni un adiós, fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y no es que no le importase la partida del pelirrojo, era sólo que no estaba listo para perderlo todo de nuevo.

...

Grell entró entusiasta en busca de su amigo Will, ambos se abrazaron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo William volvió a sonreír. Muchas parejas se interesaron en la cabecita roja pero este siempre los ahuyentó. William se sentía confiado y seguro de la lealtad de su rojo amigo. A pesar de las horrendas experiencias compartidas, sus corazones seguían latiendo con alegría ansiosos por vivir.

Un día llegó "la señora".

Para William fue como ver al diablo en persona, según lo leído en cuentos el diablo viste de rojo, algunos lo describen como un ser espeluznante, pero ese es un error, este diablo es hermoso. Ella vestía de rojo, de pies a cabeza, era tan... tan Grell. Por primera vez y para sorpresa de William, Grell no escapó, no la asustó.

William miró desde un rincón, perdido, ignorado, ahogado en un mar de chiquillos inquietos. -Se ven bien- incluso él lo sabe. Grell está extasiado, el diablo rojo le da un muñeco de trapo, con ojos de botón y cabello de lana, -es espantoso- William lo aborrece, pero Grell lo ama y lo lleva a todas partes, duerme con el.

-Ya estás grande para traer ese horrible muñeco de trapo- el castaño reprende a su amigo, pero a Grell no le importa, tan sólo tiene 11 años, aún es un niño.

La señora visita con frecuencia a Grell, ella pretende adoptarlo, pero los tramites son tardados, el pelirrojo no ha tenido experiencias agradables y el orfanato quiere asegurarse de que esta vez Grell no regrese. William no está enterado.

...

William estaba perdido en un sueño, uno de esos que al despertar no recuerdas nada. El sueño es interrumpido, de repente hace mucho calor, Will abre los ojos y Grell está metido en su cama.

-Sal de mi cama- se queja soñoliento y empuja a Grell fuera de su alcance.

-No por favor- se lamenta el pelirrojo pero es ignorado.

-Odio que me despierten, lo sabes.

-Extraño a Ronnie, además tuve una pesadilla, no te volvía ver- una lágrima rueda por su pálida mejilla.

-Abraza a ese feo muñeco tuyo y vuelve a dormir en tu cama- William se queda dormido de inmediato, Grell obedece en silencio.

...

La señora sufre, una vez tuvo un hijo, no vivió mucho tan sólo unos meses. Ella no ha podido volver a quedar en cinta, tiene un sobrino, pero no es igual, se dio por vencida. En un intento por reanimarla su esposo la llevó a comprar un cachorro, uno pelirrojo de nombre Grell. Cuando se vieron supieron que eran el uno para el otro, amor a primera vista.

Angelina lo logró, Grell era suyo, ese día muy temprano Grell abandonó las instalaciones en silenció, le dolió abandonar a William, pero quizá y con suerte lograría convencer a su nueva madre para que también lo adoptara. No sucedió. Nunca más lo mencionó. William esperó paciente, esperó y esperó, seis meses, un año, dos años, Grell no regresó.

...

Quince años, ya es un adolecente, toda su vida consiente y hasta ahora la vivió encerrado en este lugar, se resistió a ser adoptado o quizá nadie se interesó nunca en él. -Grell no regresará- el corazón de William murió.

Para dar en adopción a un niño, se debe hacer toda una investigación previa, todo sea por el bien de los infantes. Pero este lugar no era el mejor cuando de la seguridad de los niños se trataba. Albergaban cientos de menores y no podían con más, mucho menos podrían mantenerlos hasta una edad adulta, lo que querían era deshacerse de los más viejos.

-Pero el hombre está demente- dijo la tutora al director del lugar. Al fin alguien quería a William.

-El chico ya está muy mayor, si no se va ahora, nunca nadie lo adoptará-el director firmó todo lo necesario para la partida de Spears, era un hecho, William se marcharía hoy mismo a su nuevo hogar.

...

William llevaba una pequeña maleta con ruedas. Todo el camino, desde su habitación hasta la puerta de la lujosa camioneta negra nunca miró hacia atrás.

-¿Galleta? - invitó el hombre. Will alzó la mirada, el hombre frente a él era joven, bastante joven, delgado y muy alto, tiene una cicatriz en el rostro, la única visible de las muchas que su ropa oculta, algunas auto infligidas y otra siempre serán un misterio. Su cabello era cano a pesar de su edad, el tipo nunca dejo de sonreír.

William no entendía como alguien así se había interesado en adoptar a un chico tan antipático, pero no protestó, el hombre hizo algunas bromas, William se abstuvo de expresar cualquier emoción, sólo le observó callado. El camino fue agradable, el hombre estaba loco, tanta felicidad debía de estar ocultando algo, un inmenso dolor.

Adrian era viudo, su amada esposa fue asesinada, la policía dijo que se trató de una bala perdida aunque quizá en verdad fue un ajuste de cuentas. Los cadáveres ocultan secretos asombrosos, más cuando los cuerpos pertenecen a integrantes de la mafia.

...

Una morgue, su padrastro es el dueño de una morgue, él lleva a William consigo todos los días hasta arreglar lo de la escuela privada. "El sepulturero" le cuenta historias sobre muertes estúpidas a William, sólo así consigue hacerlo reír, por algún motivo a Will le produce gracia lo idiota que puede llegar a ser la gente al morir, aun más las personas suicidas ¿Qué idiota se quitaría la vida?

William ve pasar un cuerpo cubierto por una manta, pero aún bajo esta, es visible una especie de varilla de metal, el joven mira a su padre con rostro expectante y el hombre sonríe ampliamente.

-Se trataba de un ladrón, allanó una casa para robarla, pero al intentar huir este se empaló a si mismo en la reja desvencijada de aquel hogar, una hemorragia rectal fue su fin...jajajajajajajaja...oh, será difícil sacar eso de ahí jajajajajaja aah. En fin.- el hombre contuvo la compostura lo más que pudo pero al final la risa lo venció, la estruendosa carcajada llamó la atención de todos los empleados, Adrian se ganó malas miradas por parte de ellos, menos de Will, él lo miró orgulloso.

Después del colegio, Will visitaba a su padre adoptivo y regresaba a casa, así todos los días. Tenía una habitación para él sólo otra vez, tenían una biblioteca enorme, todo allí era para su uso exclusivo, no tenía que compartir nada con nadie, la vida era perfecta y el recuerdo de Grell quedó en el olvido en poco tiempo.

...

-Soy Undertaker, ya deberías saberlo- dijo con una sonrisa perversa misma que desapareció. Malas noticias, el negocio de los muertos no marcha del todo bien.

-¡Son unos idiotas! -cortó la llamada y arrojó el móvil contra el muro, el carísimo Smartphone quedó hecho pedazos. Pero pronto su rabia se esfuma tal y como llegó.

-Oh Will~ - el hombre abre los brazos para recibir a su hijo querido.

-Trafico de órganos- murmura William, lo sabe todo desde hace mucho, talvez dos años atrás, pero no importa, no delataría a su padre por nada en el mundo.

-Shh, shh, shh, shh, -"Undertaker" sonríe y toma a su hijo por los hombros afectuosamente.

-¿Qué te parece una rebanada de pastel?, acaban de abrir un buen lugar.

-No me gustan las cosas dulces- contesta William, el rostro de Adrian decae. En el fondo Will está algo asustado, nunca había visto a su padre tan furioso, pero verlo triste era peor aún.

-El pastel está bien.

-Vamos entonces- Undertaker sonrió otra vez.

...

Grell amaba a Angelina, pero odiaba tener que compartirla. Su nombre es Ciel, sus padres murieron y ahora se muda a casa de Angelina.

-¡No! -gritó Grell mientras sostenía un cuchillo en la mano amenazando con suicidarse. Angelina retrocede asustada.

Todo había sido maravilloso los últimos dos años, Grell era un amor, siempre complaciente, muy obediente. La llegada de su sobrino lo sacó todo de balance, Grell estaba destrozado pero debió imaginarlo, Ciel era sangre de Angelina y él no, él no era más que un huérfano hijo de una mujer de dudosa reputación que terminó muerta en manos de uno de sus amantes. ¿Quién lo amaría?

..

* * *

.

SIIIIII, AMO LA IDEA DE QUE UNDERTAKER SEA EL TUTOR DE WIRU! DESCONOZCO COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTAMENTE CUAL SEA EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DEL SENSUAL UNDERTAKER, PERO EL FANDOM LE LLAMA ADRIAN CREVAN, LO CUAL ME PARECE EXQUISITO. A CASO ¿ESE ES SU NOMBRE REAL? BIEN, USAREMOS ESE NOMBRE XD.

LAMENTO LA FALTA DE COHERENCIA EN EL MANEJO DE TIEMPOS. NO PUDE MATAR A ANGELINA Y NO LO HARÉ.


	8. EL DESAGRADABLE DESTINO

BUENO, BUENO, ME PARECE QUE HEMOS LLEGADO A LA TERCERA ETAPA DE ESTE FIC, YA CONOCIMOS SU PRIMER VIDA, SU REENCARNACIÓN Y NIÑES Y AHORA VAMOS POR SU JUVENTUD Y VIDA ADULTA.

ESTOY TRATANDO DE ACTUALIZAR PARA QUE USTEDES NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI Y MI HISTORIA, DE VERDAD DISFRUTO ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, SUS COMENTARIOS ME LLENAN DE FELICIDAD.

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS MIS MARAVILLOSOS CORDEROS CARMESÍ.

POR CIERTO, ME COMPRÉ UNOS LENTES NUEVOS, SON COMO LOS DE RONALD PERO ROJOS ¡OH YEA!

ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE FUERTE.

SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, FELIZ LECTURA.

…..

* * *

La morgue y la funeraria eran un negocio prospero y redituable, pero William no estaba interesado en Thanatos ni en la medicina, no entendía el placer que su padre recibía al convivir con los cadáveres, hasta cierto punto era algo un poquito enfermo, pero William jamás lo cuestionó, él era feliz por así decirlo, desde que Adrian se convirtió en su tutor, nunca le faltó nada y él lo protegería o encubriría de todo.

Aunque William optó por una carrera muy distinta a la medicina, no se deslindó del negocio de su padre, a sus 27 años Spears administraba el lugar, se encargaba de todo a excepción de diseccionar y transportar a los cadáveres, él era todo un burócrata, estar encerrado en una oficina tras un escritorio rellenando formatos era lo suyo. De vez en cuando estudiantes de medicina visitaban el lugar para realizar algunas practicas, William los detestaba, pero había algo que odiaba aún más, las demandas.

–Muy buenas tardes sr. Spears– saludó el abogado cordialmente.

–Michaelis– respondió con falsa empatía.

Ambos hombres jóvenes se conocían desde la secundaria pero tomaron rumbos distintos, Michaelis mayor que Spears estudió para abogado y William contaduría y administración de empresas, fueron buenos amigos hasta que el destino los reunió en una desagradable broma de mal gusto.

…

–Sabes que un día lo voy a meter tras las rejas Thom– la voz del abogado delataba regocijo.

–Mi nombre es William, además estoy siguiendo el caso y no tienes pruebas, el tal "Undertaker" a quien sigues no existe– William se siente seguro de si mismo, él maneja toda la información de los "clientes" la entrada y salida de dinero y maquilla a la perfección cualquier detalle turbio respecto a tráfico de órganos y partes humanas.

Hace 4 años que los Phantomhive habían demandado a Adrian Crevan por delitos contra la salud, necrofilia y fraude, no pararían hasta atraparlo. Sebastian era el mejor de su generación pero cada vez que estaba a un paso de conseguir su objetivo Undertaker hacía de las suyas y lograba huir, este hombre, su negocio y su familia eran como la mismísima muerte, no cualquiera podría vencerle.

…

–¿Qué te parecen unos tragos?, hay promoción esta noche– invitó Sebastian.

–Que poco profesional, vienes aquí para anunciarme que pretendes encarcelar a mi padre ¿y me invitas unos tragos?–William dijo con sumo desagrado.

–Sólo soy un demonio como abogado–dijo con orgullo.

–No me arrepiento de declinar tu oferta– William se puso de pie y le indicó la salida al abogado, Sebastian se encogió de hombros, sonrió y abandonó el lugar.

William tomó asiento nuevamente y presionó sus sienes, jaqueca.

–Hey jefe, ¿qué te parece salir esta noche?, de 10 a 12 habrá barra libre en el pub– un hombre de barba de varios días sin rasurar y cabello largo y marrón asomó la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta, en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa.

…

¿Sabes?, desde que te conozco, tú nunca has salido con ninguna chica– el hombre dio un trago a su bebida.

–Bueno, desde que yo te conozco creo que ya has copulado con toda la ciudad– acusó William.

–Sólo con la mitad– el hombre bromeó. Este es Eric Slingby y aunque la promiscuidad no era lo suyo, el escoses es sumamente coqueto y un bebedor de peso pesado.

…

William no era un bebedor social, de hecho, él no era nada social pero necesitaba despejar su mente un poco, salir con Eric sólo prometía una terrible resaca al otro día pero de algún modo sintió que lo necesitaba.

Dicho y hecho Eric estaba ebrio pero aún se podía mantener de pie, actualmente estaba conversando con una chica de dudosa procedencia. El móvil de William sonó de repente, un percance ocurrió en el despacho y tenía que regresar de inmediato, tal parecía que si dejabas un cuerpo descongelándose por error este se pudriría en menos de lo que canta un gallo "figurativamente" .

Spears intento llevar consigo a Eric, pero le hombre borracho se negó rotundamente a volver así que Will se encargó de guardar la billetera de Slingby para evitar que este fuera estafado dejándole unos poco billetes para que pudiera regresar si es que lo deseaba.

William atravesó el estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil pero se encontró con algo más, dos figuras discutían no muy a lo lejos desde donde se encontraba Spears, un hombre alto mantenía a lo que parecía ser una mujer en el suelo, su lustroso calzado presionaba con fuerza el vientre de esta, la chica lloraba y pedía clemencia, la verdad ella pensó que moriría esta noche, él se lo advirtió, la mataría si la encontraba coqueteando con otro, pero no era su culpa, no hacían nada malo, sólo conversaban, eran viejos conocidos.

El hombre estaba herido también, de su brazo emanaba bastante sangre. En un acto desesperado por defenderse ella lo apuñaló. Él sacó un arma, la pelirroja tragó saliva y cerró los ojos que no paraban de derramar lágrimas.

– En verdad eres el diablo, no sólo te gusta encarcelar ancianos si no que también abusas de chicas indefensas– William se paró atrás del abogado, así es, se trataba de Sebastian Michaelis. El demonio giró en dirección a quien le hablaba.

–No es una chica indefensa, es una puta– escupió el abogado.

–Soy tan buen abogado que si lo mato ahora, saldré libre y declarado "no culpable"– Sebastian dijo con seguridad y después miró al suelo donde yacía su víctima, dio un paso por encima de ella y subió a su auto dejándolos solos.

William se acercó a la pelirroja y trató de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella aulló de dolor, tenía dos costillas rotar, también el fémur, su rostro está algo desfigurado, además de haber perdido los dientes de enfrente "nuevamente", esta no era su primer golpiza. Ambos se miraron detenidamente, frente a frente –Will– murmuró ella, él se paralizó, ¿cómo sabía esta mujer su nombre?

–Soy Grell– su mundo perfecto se vino abajo.

…

–Jamás me imaginé que terminarías como prostituta, "la señora" parecía prometerte un futuro más prospero– se burló William.

–No soy una puta– Grell dijo con rabia.

–Detén el auto… ahora– ordenó el pelirrojo.

–Necesitas atención médica– William se negó y siguió circulando,

–Detente ahora, iré a mi casa, puedo ir caminando– Grell le miró de reojo y al verse ignorado abrió la puerta del vehículo aún en movimiento amenazando con lanzarse.

–No seas estúpido– reprendió William quien frenó bruscamente y cerró de nuevo la puerta ahora con seguro, aquel movimiento lastimó aún más a Grell.

–Si alguien te ve arrastrándote así por la calle dirán que eres una prostituta– dijo William.

–¡Basta! – gritó Grell, sus ojos derramaban amargas lágrimas.

–Ya que no quieres ir al médico, ¿Dónde vives? –él no se disculpó, nunca lo hacía. Grell no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó a mirarle.

–En ese caso… no quiero hacerlo, pero no me das otra opción, te llevaré a mi casa– William dio vuelta en u y se dirigió a su domicilio. El corazón de Grell se aceleró a mil por hora, hacía años que no veía a William, eran unos completos desconocidos y ciertamente William no era muy agradable.

–La casa de mi hermano, sólo llévame a casa de mi hermano– dijo con desesperación.

…

–Fueron… ¿10 años? Dijo William mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, Grell no dijo nada, sólo miró las luces de la ciudad.

–Suena idiota de mi parte, e incluso infantil pero… prometiste volver– la voz de William era amarga. Grell agachó la mirada.

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino, la zona no era muy lujosa pero no estaba mal. William ayudó a Grell a salir del auto, este se recargó en la puerta del carro y suspiro con cansancio, Ronald comenzaría con su interrogatorio.

William miró a la figura frente a él, Grell era muy delgado, su cabello era extremadamente largo, vestía pantalones ajustados a la cadera, todo bañado en sangre.

Al llegar al 5° piso Grell llamó a la perta, nadie respondía, lo intentó nuevamente, se escucharon unos murmullos y maldiciones, la puerta finalmente se abre, un chico en calzoncillos aparece.

–¿Grell? , pensé que saldrías con ese odioso novio tuyo, ahora estoy con una chica…– el rubio no vi lo malherido que estaba su hermano.

William no creía lo que veía, ¡Ronald!, ¿este chico era Ronald?, ¿cómo rayos es que se encontraron? Después de tantos años.

William estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto fue tomado por la solapa de su traje y arrinconado contra la pared.

–¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Grell? ¡Bastardo! – definitivamente se trataba de Ronald.

….

* * *

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?, ESTO ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO. ASÍ ES, SEBAS Y GRELL TIENEN SUS QUEVERES.

SINTONÍCENOS EN EL MISMO CANAL A LA MISMA HORA…

TAMBIÉN UTILICÉ UN POQUITO EL CANON AQUEL DONDE WILL Y SEBAS ERAN AMIGOS PERO TERMINAN ODIANDOSE.


	9. ALGO PARECIDO AL AMOR

BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A LA CORRUPTELA.

LE CAMBIÉ EL NOMBRE A LA HISTORIA PERO SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

COMENZARÉ A PUBLICARLA TAMBIÉN EN AMOR YAOI . COM Y QUIZÁ, AÚN NO ES SEGURO… TAMBIÉN EMPIECE A PUBLICAR MIS FICS EN AO3 (SÓLO HE ENCONTRADO UNA HISTORIA GRELLIAM EN ESPAÑOL EN ESE SITIO, PODRÍA PUBLICAR AHÍ EN MI IDIOMA O TAL VEZ AMPLÍE MIS HORIZONTES Y LO HAGA EN INGLES. AÚN NO ES SEGURO, YA VEREMOS.

¿QUÉ TAL ALGO DE RELLENO? AUNQUE NO ESTOY SEGURA DE SI ESTO ES DEL TODO RELLENO. EN FIN, DISFRUTEN Y FELIZ LECTURA.

…

* * *

No conocían el amor, desde una tierna edad este les fue negado, crecieron ansiosos de atención y afecto, deseosos de la aprobación de cualquiera, no importa si ese cualquiera era alguien malvado, encajar en los círculos sociales y tener la protección del ceno familiar era su primordial ambición.

Dicen que las personas de manos frías tienen corazones cálidos y las más reservadas tienen los sentimientos más sinceros.

…

El día en que Grell lo vio, quedó perdidamente enamorado él, este hombre es mucho mayor que el pelirrojo pero no le importa, es muy guapo y además tiene dinero. Es el abogado de Funtom Company, empresa de los difuntos padres de Ciel.

Hoy Angelina visita una de las jugueterías en compañía de su sobrino y de Grell, los chicos no se soportan y extrañamente Grell ha desarrollado instintos homicidas en contra de su "primo".

Para Ciel Grell no es más que un bicho raro, el carmín usa el cabello algo largo, hasta los hombros y aunque no usa vestidos, en ocasiones si no viste como un rock-star, viste prendas de mujer. Grell sueña en convertirse en actriz y Angelina está de acuerdo, ella siempre quiso un hija. La señora nunca le ha puesto límites al pelirrojo.

…

Sebastian y Grell comenzaron a salir cuando el pelirrojo aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad. El aspirante a abogado en ese entonces manipuló al adolescente rojo a su antojo, sólo bastaba una efímera promesa de amor para que Grell cayera rendido.

–Vendería mi alma con tal de que nuestro amor durase para siempre– dijo Grell mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Sebastian, este no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió con malicia.

….

Grell no tiene una idea clara de lo que es amar a alguien. Grell amó a Sebastian, pero también amo a Pluto (un chico de un programa de intercambio de otro país), a Claude y cómo olvidar a los inversionistas indios del negocio familiar, Soma y Agni o su fugaz amorío con la servidumbre de Ciel. Aunque todos esos romances fueron pasajeros y ninguno tan duradero como su obsesión por Sebastian.

Grell trata de cumplir con las altas expectativas de cada uno de sus amantes, convertirse en algo a lo que pudieran amar era su objetivo, el ser una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre siempre fue uno de sus mayores conflictos emocionales.

Algunos se dejaron engañar por la apariencia femenina, pero al descubrir la verdad, Grell se convertía en el hazmerreír de aquellos que le prometieron un amor incondicional, algunos otros no tenían problemas con el genero de este pero se empeñaban en destruir la esencia del jengibre. El más cruel de todos fue Ash.

–Vistes muy extravagante, eres una vergüenza, así no puedo presentarte con mi familia.

–Tu cabello es demasiado llamativo, tíñelo de un color normal– Grell tiñó de castaño su hermosa cabellera durante dos años hasta que Ash fue asesinado, Grell no lloró su perdida, Sebastian estuvo a su lado.

–El castaño no te queda– Michaelis tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Grell. Una hora más tarde Grell volvió a su tono natural, el color de la ardiente pasión.

Sebastian no era la mejor opción, pero era la única segura en aquel entonces.

…

Sebastian siempre está ocupado, si no se trata de negocios, se trata de otras mujeres y Grell lo sabe bien, esto destroza su corazón.

Grell abandonó su hogar con Angelina para mudarse con su amado novio pero esa tarde el pelirrojo descubrió al abogado con otra mujer, Grell casi mata a la tipa, pero Michaelis se lo impidió, era una clienta, otra de tantas, el pelirrojo ya no sabía si su novio era abogado o gigolo.

Esa tarde ambos discutían en el auto, iban gritándose y golpeándose mutuamente. Chocaron.

El carísimo auto deportivo no sufrió daños severos, pero Sebastian no pasaría por alto aquel rayón en su vehículo.

El otro conductor bajó de inmediato de su modesto carro para evaluar el daño, el chico rubio se rascó la nuca e hizo una mueca –debí pagar el seguro– masculló.

Sebastian quería matarlo –mocoso imprudente–.

–Hey, cálmate, es sólo un rasguño– el chico se atrevió a rascar la pintura dañada.

–Idiota, más te vale tener seguro, no sabes de lo que soy capaz– el hombre mayor tomó por el cuello al chico. Grell los miraba con atención, conocía a este muchacho de algún lugar, no sabía de donde pero lo conocía, así que se acercó para mirarle mejor.

–¡Suéltalo!– exigió Grell y curiosamente Sebastian obedeció, talvez el rostro furioso del pelirrojo le hizo recapacitar al diablo, su infidelidad no le había sido perdonada aún, lo mejor sería no molestar más a Grell.

El chico les entregó una tarjeta con nombre y teléfono, para que le contactaran para saldar los daños. Es estudiante de leyes, Sebastian se burla y está a punto de romper el pequeño trozo de papel pero Grell se lo arrebata de las manos.

Ronald Knox se lee en la tarjeta, el corazón de Grell se detiene. ¿a caso podría ser verdad?, el pelirrojo no se hace muchas ilusiones, pero tiene que intentarlo.

…

Sus vidas dan un giro de 180°, aunque Grell no ha roto su relación con Michaelis, si decidió posponer vivir a su lado, el apartamento de su "hermano" es lo suficientemente amplio para ambos.

Ronald odia Sebastian con toda su alma, en ocasiones sueña con matarlo, pero eso no es legal y a su "hermana Grell" le rompería el corazón.

En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, por ejemplo Ronald ha cambiado 5 veces de novia, Grell conoció a los padrastros de Ronald, los detesta pero no los odia, al menos su hermano creció con mucho amor y esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien envió a Sebastian al hospital, otra pelea. Además de otra sorpresas.

–¡Estás loca! – gritó Ronald mientras sostiene a Grell por los hombros.

–Por supuesto que no, es lo más normal del mundo– Grell se alejó de su hermano y se encerró en su habitación.

–Grell, sabes cuanto te amo, pero no pienso prestarte dinero para una operación de ese tipo, además de que ni siquiera cuento con tal cantidad de dinero– el rubio murmuró a través de la puerta cerrada.

–Viajaré a América, las cirugías son más baratas al otro lado del mundo– lloró el pelirrojo. Quizá si lograba convertirse completamente en una mujer Sebastian le amaría de verdad. Estaba en un gran error.

….

* * *

EL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA ESTÁ SITUADO VARIOS AÑOS ATRÁS Y NO, LAS PAREJAS QUE LE PUSE A GRELL NO LAS CONSIDERO REALES, ¿RECUERDAN EL SEIYUU EVENT DE RED VALENTINE? BUENO, AHÍ TODOS AMABAN A GRELL, AUNQUE SÓLO SE TRATÓ DE UN SUEÑO DE NUESTRA PELIRROJA AMADA.


	10. ERIC

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!

AL FIN DESCANSÉ Y LES TRAIGO… SIIIII, NUEVO CAPÍTULO. SEAN PACIENTES POR FAVOR, PRONTO LES DARÉ EL SLINGPHRIES QUE TANTO AÑORAN PERO TODO TIENE UN PORESTO ES MUY NUEVO PARA MÍ Y NO QUIERO ARRUINARLO. QUIERO ALGO DRAMÁTICO Y NUEVO, ME COSTÓ MUCHO IDEAR UNA NUEVA VERSIÓN DE MIS CANONES PARA NUESTROS SHINIGAMI PARA QUE NO FUESE TAN REPETITIVO A MIS VIEJAS HISTORIAS. ESPERO LES GUSTE.

…

* * *

Eric aparenta ser un hombre fuerte y juerguero, bebedor incluso y algo egoísta en ocasiones pero en el fondo es muy noble, es igual a todos, usa una máscara pero ¿Quién no lo hace?. La vida es dura y todos tratamos protegernos del dolor.

Vivían al sur de Glasgow en una pequeña casa, su trabajadora madre, su hermana menor y él. Ya no recuerda cómo era su padre ni qué sucedió con él, eran muy pequeños cuando su mamá "enviudó" o algo por el estilo, a Eric no le interesa.

Hace 7 años el joven Eric trabajaba en una tienda local vendiendo abarrotes y como cargador, era una típica tarde con una gran carga de trabajo.

Eric se enderezó, su columna vertebral tronó al regresar a su lugar, un suspiro de agotamiento y secó su frente con el dorso de su mano, se recargó contra la camioneta de mercancía un momento. El móvil de Eric sonó, lo ignoró, así unas 5 veces. No se calla. Es desesperante.

–Hola– responde con fastidio.

–Tu hermana– lloran al otro lado de la línea, murmuran y balbucean cosas inteligibles. El teléfono cae al suelo.

Su mundo se desmoronó.

Al llegar Eric a su hogar, todo está en penumbras, no hay ruido, corre hasta la habitación de su hermana.

Es difícil entender que lleva a una persona a cometer suicidio, ¿qué atormenta sus mentes? Susan era su nombre, ella tenía tan sólo 15 años, parecía siempre tan feliz, jubilosa y llena de vida pero como ya hemos dicho era una máscara.

…

Undertaker mira entretenido, esta niña hubiera sido un gran negocio, jovencita y saludable, lástima que la sobredosis de fármacos ingeridos para terminar su vida dañara los órganos.

Eric llora desconsolado aferrado al ataúd de su hermana.

Surge una propuesta.

Eric mira desde el suelo a dos hombres vestidos de negro quienes esperan una respuesta, William y Adrian. La funeraria y la morgue siempre están escasos de personal, no todos son capaces de lidiar con la muerte, unos se rinden de inmediato o ni siquiera lo intentan pero también existen personas fuertes que le hacen frente al agridulce ángel mortal y la parca no pretendía apartarse de Slingby, al menos no pronto

…

–¡No! – gritó rotundamente Eric.

–Esto no está en discusión Slingby– William habló sin siquiera alzar la mirada de los documentos en su poder. El escoses apretó los puños con rabia, Spears siempre tan indiferente a las necesidades de los demás, tan frío. Aunque Eric también era un caso especial.

–Debo cubrir esta vacante de inmediato y tendrás que adaptarte a tu nuevo compañero.

–Sabes bien que no nos damos abasto con los muertos.

–William, no necesito perder el tiempo con un novato a quien entrenar, me niego. Sabes muy bien que trabajo mejor solo, en todo caso tú…–Eric no terminó su frase, la mirada de su jefe le hizo callar. William está molesto, detesta que su autoridad sea desafiada además de que a pesar de tener años conociendo a Eric y ser de la misma edad, aún no se habían permitido la confianza de tutearse, o al menos Spears no lo permitía.

–No señor Spears– Eric salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si y sin mirar atrás, no tendría un nuevo colega, no estaba listo.

Eric no siempre fue renuente a tener un colega, alguna vez tuvo un compañero, de hecho su relación con aquel tipo era casi de hermanos, ese hombre le enseñó todo lo que sabía y le recibió con los brazos abiertos desde el primer día en que puso un pie en la morgue.

Ambos hombres mantenía una estrecha relación, los mejores amigos, compañeros de trabajo y de juergas.

….

James era su nombre, aquella noche ambos estaban completamente borrachos, la fiesta terminó en pelea, nunca habían discutido pero esa noche se mandaron al diablo, James tomó las llaves del auto y salió del lugar, abandonando a Eric en el pub. Eric no lo detuvo, no hizo nada para impedir que su amigo no condujera ebrio.

Ha pasado un año desde que Eric recibió el cuerpo de su difunto amigo en la morgue y él mismo lo enterró.

No derramó ni una lágrima aquella noche, sólo brindó con un tarro de cerveza en su honor. Así lo hubiese querido el buen James.

…

Eric terminó con el cuerpo de esa tarde, se quitó la bata y cubre bocas listo para llenar el informe de la "autopsia", al cruzar el pasillo Eric pudo ver a William hablando con un chico de cabello rubio de la parte superior y negro de la nuca. De inmediato Eric supuso que se trataba de su nuevo colega, estaba en un error.

…

Para William fue difícil volver a ver a Grell, pero más difícil fue quitarse a Ronald de encima, el chico estaba harto de ver a su hermana herida por el abusivo de su novio o por quien fuera.

Ronald no debería recordar a William, era muy pequeño cuando los separaron, pero ciertamente al saber quien era sintió mucha calma y confianza, el destino los quería reunidos de nuevo aunque William no se mostraba entusiasmado ante la idea, todos eran adultos y cada quien tenía sus vidas hechas, los tres tomaron caminos completamente distintos, William administraba la funeraria, Ronald se convertiría en abogado y Grell era una actriz de teatro.

Después de esa noche no se volvieron a ver hasta hoy, Adrian necesitaba un abogado. Mantuvieron contacto vía telefónica, Ronald insistió en intercambiar números.

* * *

AVECES TRATO DE MANTENER EL SUSPENSO PERO NO PUEDO, QUISIERA MANTENER DETALLES DE LOS PERSONAJES PARA FUTUROS CAPÍTULOS, PERO NO PUEDO. XD RECUERDEN, ESTÁ SITUADO EN TIEMPOS MODERNOS.

ESPERO LES GUSTARA.

COMENTARIOS PLISUUUUU.


	11. ALMAS VIEJAS

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TOOODOOOOOS XD.

WOW, UN AÑO MÁS JUNTOS, ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE. YA ME IMAGINO A MIS 80 AÑOS AÚN ESCRIBIENDO JAJAJA.

MUY BIEN, LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, HE ESTADO MUY CANSADA DESPUES DEL TRABAJO.

GRACIAS Y FELIZ LECTURA.

….

* * *

Tenía demasiados problemas por resolver en su mente, no había tiempo para distractores pero ese maldito timbrido no cesaba. La primera vez lo ignoró, desconocía el número telefónico, la segunda ocasión –¿Hola?, habla William Spears– colgaron de inmediato. La tercera y última vez… quizá era importante y por eso insistían, William contestó de nuevo aunque algo molesto.

–¿Will?, oh Will, estoy tan contenta de que seas tú, no sabía a cual de todos estos números marcar.

–¿Quién llama? – dijo con enfado cortando la euforia del imprudente al otro lado del auricular. Hubo un silencio incomodo, 10 segundos.

–Si no tiene nada mejor que hacer, voy a colgar. Le sugiero tener más práctica con su máquina telefónica.

–¡NO, ESPERA! – dijo con desesperación la otra persona.

–Soy Grell, ¿me recuerdas? Grell Sutcliff, del orfanato. Hace poco me ayudaste, me salvaste de morir– la voz se escuchaba algo aprensiva.

–Honestamente, ¿Cómo diablos obtuviste mi número celular?

–Bueno, Ronnie…– se escuchó una risita nerviosa.

–En verdad… no se puede confiar en ustedes, le proporcioné mi número a Knox para asuntos laborales y legales, no para que se lo diera a su hermano, hermana… como sea. Adiós Grell Sutcliff–estuvo a punto de colgar.

–¡William!–Gritó Grell.

–Por favor, ¿podrías escucharme? – silencio nuevamente, silencio que parecía afirmativo.

–Will…

–Mi nombre es William.

–Will… lo siento, William. No, Ronald no tiene la culpa, él ni siquiera sabe que tomé su móvil, es sólo que… estaba tan entusiasmada de haberte vuelto a ver y después supe que Ron tenía tu número y no pude resistirme…

–¿Qué se le ofrece Sutcliff?

–Bien, yo… yo quería invitarte, tal vez podríamos salir esta tarde o quizá…

–Imposible.

–Entonces, ¿Qué te parece esta noche? tengo una función en el teatro y tal vez…

–Estoy muy ocupado– William ni siquiera le permitió terminar la frase.

–Oh, bien– dijo el pelirrojo con decepción.

–Grell Sutcliff– llamó William, por segundos el corazón del carmín se regocijó.

–Por favor infórmele a Ronald Knox que no olvide nuestra cita de mañana, es muy importante.

–Claro– Grell colgó triste y ofendido. William miró el auricular y frunció el ceño.

–Honestamente.

William registró el número del rojo como "la cosa" para así no volver a contestar sin saber quien era.

...

William recibió una gran sorpresa a la mañana siguiente, al llegar a la funeraria a las puertas de esta se encontraban cuatro rostros familiares, dos de ellos muy indeseados. Ronald, Grell y Sebastian. Eric mantenía las puertas del lugar cerradas impidiendo la entrada a estos desconocidos que para nada parecían clientes.

–¿Por qué demonios lo trajiste? – Spears preguntó con rabia al joven rubio.

–¿Grell?, yo no la traje, vino con ese idiota– Ronald señala a Sebastian. La furia de William se triplicó, ¿esto era una broma a caso?

Grell venía tomado del brazo de Sebastian, en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa, Michaelis se muestra incómodo pero no interrumpe el contacto. Sebastian cree que Grell está feliz de estar a su lado, pero en realidad Grell está entusiasmado por ver de nuevo a William.

Los abogados intercambian algunas palabras, una reunión en tres días para entregar pruebas.

Aunque Sebastian es muy hábil y tramposo y Ronald puede ser algo inexperto pero tiene contactos y sabe con quien mezclarse, no permitirán ser derrotados.

…

* * *

–La oferta sigue en pie Will querido– aprovechando que su pseudo-novio discutía con su hermano Grell se acercó a William, lo había perdido una vez pero el destino se lo regresaba así con en otra vida, esta era una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos y la pelirroja no dejaría pasar esta chance.

William arruga la frente, su boca es una línea recta que muestra incomodidad. ¿Quién se cree Grell Sutcliff? Una vez, en otra vida el pelirrojo le ofreció su corazón y amor eterno a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra pero al final se suicido, no cumplió y el alma de William lo sabe, aunque su nueva vida no lo recuerda este evento quedó grabado en su alma. Ahora, hace muchos años cuando niño le prometió estar siempre a su lado pero le abandonó para irse con la señora roja y hoy en día regresar como si nada hubiese pasado. William se aferra a sus oscuros y amargos recuerdos.

–Grell Sutcliff, le dije que no tengo tiempo– William giró sobre sus talones para poder abrir el negocio de su padre y deshacerse de todos estos ineptos.

…

–Necesito ver al señor William Thomas Spears– la pelirroja no se daría por vencida. Ante la mención del nombre completo de su jefe Eric se sorprendió mucho, parece que se conocen de hace años pero William se muestra muy renuente.

–¿Por qué no sales con ella?, llama a diario, es muy persistente y… no es fea– el escoses está sentado frente a William, sus pies descansan sobre el escritorio de Spears, el moro golpea el lustroso calzado para hacerlo bajar.

–Mis motivos para rechazar a "esa cosa" no son de tu incumbencia.

–Tienes razón, sólo recuerda que, aunque no tienes amigos o más bien no quieres tenerlos, te aprecio y me preocupo por ti. Toma, la roja dejó esto para ti– Eric colocó una carta sobre el escritorio de William y salió del lugar.

…

 _ **Querido Will**_

 _ **No entiendo el porqué de tu rechazo, pero quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, imaginando lo que pudo ser de nosotros.**_

 _ **Por favor dame una oportunidad de llegar a tu corazón, somos huérfanos, no tenemos a nadie más que a nosotros mismos, tenemos el mismo origen.**_

 _ **¿Crees en el destino? Yo si, me has salvado la vida dos veces. ¿Recuerdas a Thomas Wallis? Yo nunca olvido y en el fondo de mi corazón siento que estamos unidos desde hace mucho tiempo, otra vida quizá.**_

 _ **Por favor dame una oportunidad.**_

 _ **La oferta sigue en pie cariño, me estoy presentando en el Royal Opera House, soy actriz y cantante ¿no es maravilloso? querido~**_

 _ **Siempre tuya Grell.**_

 _ **…**_

–Honestamente– William arruga la carta y la desecha, sin embargo anexo viene una entrada para el gran teatro de Londres, Spears la guarda.

…

* * *

xXx

Está cansado, han sido años de lo mismo, aunque es muy joven aún, se siente como un alma vieja que ha vivido siglos de lo mismo.

Desde que tiene memoria, siempre ha sido "especial" decía su madre, nunca se ha subido a la montaña rusa o montado un toro mecánico en los rodeos de las ferias en los pueblitos vecinos, nada de emociones fuertes o podría morir, aunque, ¿que sentido tiene una vida que no puedes vivir?

En ocasiones se deprime y se enoja, pero recuerda que llorar no tiene caso, así es la vida ¿no? Naces solo, vives solo y mueres solo. Pero él no está solo, nunca lo ha estado, él decidió vivir sólo y no ser una carga para sus padres, tenía que mantenerse sólo, tenía que vivir la vida como alguien normal.

En unas semanas se dará cuenta de que jamás volverá a sentirse solo.

Alan termina de arreglar las florecillas de la ventana, su pequeño departamento necesita algo de color y vida, toma su medicamento para el corazón y se recuesta para leer un libro.


	12. EL CUERVO, LA PALOMA Y LA MARIPOSA

William miró su reloj, las 6:00 su jornada había terminado. Con un suspiro cansado cerró una carpeta y se puso de pie.

–¿Te marchas temprano? – cuestionó Eric quien también se preparaba para irse, era inusual que su patrón no se quedara tiempo extra para adelantar trabajo del día siguiente. William asintió en silencio y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Spears cruzó la puerta, en el estacionamiento del negocio había un auto deportivo último modelo de color rojo, no era de ningún empleado y ya no era hora de recibir clientes, era domingo.

El conductor del vehículo comenzó a tocar la bocina insistentemente para llamar la atención de Spears.

–Hey William– llamó el conductor.

–Ronald Knox– William enarcó la ceja con algo de sorpresa y molestia, no tenía tiempo para tonterías, llevaba el tiempo justo.

–Te vez algo apurado, déjame llevarte a tu destino– Dijo el joven con una sonrisa socarrona y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

–No tengo tiempo– fue la respuesta cortante.

–Vamos al mismo lugar–insistió el rubio de dos tonos parándose frente al moro, este frunció el ceño.

–Vas a ver a Grell ¿no es así?. Yo te llevaré, sube.

–Vamos, mi hermana se pondrá muy triste si no vienes, sé que traes la entrada contigo y planeas ir, así que sube antes de que se haga mas tarde.

William se tensó de inmediato, esto era realmente incómodo, miró su reloj y de mala gana accedió a subir al lujoso auto.

–Es lindo ¿verdad? –preguntó Knox.

–¿Eh? –William no entendía.

–El auto.

–Oh, si… supongo.

–Este bebé es de Grell, no me permite conducirlo, pero esta es una ocasión especial– guiño el ojo.

–¿Por qué has venido? – pidió William.

–Mi hermana dijo que me asegurara de que llegaras a tiempo– se encogió de hombros.

–¿Tú hermana?

–Grell– dijo Ronald como si fuese lo más obvio.

–Es tu hermano, es hombre– dijo William recordando su infancia cuando estos personajes llegaron a su monótona vida. Para los adultos del internado era perturbador el hecho de que Grell se sintiera una "niña".

Surgió un silencio incómodo.

–Bueno… Grell puede ser muchas cosas, hoy es una chica, mañana un hombre y en 15 minutos ser un gato, es una excelente actriz. Pero siempre será Grell, no importa como luzca, es una buena persona.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de conocerlo?, no se ven desde… hace ¿15 años?, no lo conoces, por lo que recuerdo, no son hijos del mismo hombre.

–Creo que no es saludable cuestionarse todo ni tratar de controlar lo que te rodea, sólo debemos dejar que suceda. Estoy agradecido con las personas que me adoptaron, pero… no son mi familia, Grell si lo es, es "mi hermana" y pienso que el destino o la vida nos reunieron de nuevo, a los tres pues te incluyo.

–William guardó silencio, analizó las palabras del chico junto a él y por instantes sintió celos por la pasividad de Ronald.

–Grell, "ella" es especial, lo sabes y por eso es que estas aquí, viniste a verla. En fin, ya llegamos– Ronald se estacionó. Este William sí que era un tipo pesado. Grell siempre ha tenido gustos extraños.

…

El lugar estaba en penumbras, se escuchaban murmullos de la gente, de pronto un hombre mayor apareció, agradeció la presencia del auditorio e hizo algunas peticiones sobre no usar teléfonos celulares ni ingerir alimentos. El telón se eleva y la obra comienza, Grell no ha aparecido, William la busca con la mirada.

Ronald y William se sientan juntos tres filas frente al escenario, a un lado hay unos lugares vacíos, el que está al costado derecho de William se ocupa. El aroma de lo que a consideración para William es "colonia barata" le hace girar la cabeza –Michaelis– dice entre dientes.

El abogado del diablo sonríe de lado sin mirar a Spears. Grell sigue sin aparecer, ha sido suficiente y William se pone de pie inmediatamente, ¿a caso Grell planeó todo esto?

William sale del lugar, empuja a unos cuantos espectadores y avanza sin disculparse, Ronald mantiene toda su atención en una charla vía mensajes de texto desde su móvil así que no se percata de lo que acontece a su alrededor. Sebastian abandona su asiento y persigue a su victima, no odia a William, pero no permitirá que nada ni nadie interfiera con trabajo y mucho menos que modifiquen su cómodo estilo de vida.

–Señor William– llama Sebastian a unos cuantos metros de distancia de William.

–Es de muy mala educación abandonar una función de teatro antes de que esta termine, le romperá el corazón al señor Grell, esta mañana se empeño más en su maquillaje– William se detuvo de inmediato, por alguna razón la mención del pelirrojo le hizo sentir rabia.

–¿También te invitó Sutcliff? – cuestionó William y en un acto inesperado e impulsivo soltó un golpe hacia el rostro de Sebastian pero este fue esquivado en un ágil movimiento, Sebastian sujetó a su "agresor" por el brazo torciéndolo dolorosamente a su espalda para después arrinconarlo contra un muro, William se maldijo por no aprovechar las clases de defensa personal que una vez Adrian se ofreció a pagar en su adolescencia.

–¿Celoso? – se burló el cuervo.

–No se preocupe, a pesar de que esa cosa de sexo indefinido me ama, el sentimiento no es retribuido– murmuró al oído de William para después hacer una venenosa confesión.

–Sin embargo, Funtom Company y la familia Durles han sido mis benefactores desde hace años– el abogado ejerció más presión contra la espalda del contador, no se atrevió a golpearlo o dañarlo gravemente pues sabía que tendría problemas con Grell.

–Desde que tú, un don nadie, alguien sin origen ni raíces, llegaste a nuestras vidas, lo haz conflictuado todo, empezando por ocultar información para capturar a tu padrastro y ahora importunando en la vida de Grell. Eso no lo voy a permitir.

– Yo no guardo ni el más mínimo sentimiento por Grell, pero es mi último recurso para obtener el visto bueno de los Phantomhive. Le deben favores a esa pelirroja promiscua – dijo sínicamente y aflojando su agarre contra Spears.

–No temo que le reveles esto, supongo que el ya lo sabe, pero después de todo solo yo he permanecido a su lado en las buenas y las malas todos estos años. Tú acabas de aparecer, no conoces a Grell, el es muy vulnerable y si tratas de recuperarlo, bastará una llamada mía para traerlo a mis brazos de nuevo– se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué querría recuperar a Grell Sutcliff? – dijo entre dientes un desconcertado William.

–Grell cuenta unas cursis historias de su infancia y después de todo… ustedes son huérfanos hambrientos de amor.

–¡Hey!, llamó Ronald quien se acercaba corriendo, ambos rivales se separaron de inmediato.

–William, ¿Qué rayos?, Grell ya salió, quiere saber dónde estás– Knox vio con mala cara a Sebastian.

…

Los tres regresaron para terminar la función, Ronald se quedó dormido, esta era la 4° vez que veía la misma obra, Sebastian comenzó una charla desde su Smartphone y William, bueno, él aún guardaba rencor contra Grell por haberle abandonado en el orfanato pero a la vez sintió lástima por el pelirrojo, para después sentirse maravillado por el gran talento de este, la voz de Grell era excepcional.

…

Al concluir la obra Grell salió entusiasmado en busca de William, pero con lo primero que se topó fue con Sebastian.

–¡Sebby!, dijiste que no vendrías– Grell corrió para abrazarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron de rosa. Este hombre era el mismísimo diablo, un incubo, cada que lo veía caía rendido.

Idolatraba a Sebastian, pero jamás, ni en todas sus reencarnaciones lo amaría más de lo que amó, ama y amaría a William.

–¡Will! – al percatarse de su presencia Grell se aferró al brazo de William y aunque algo incómodo este no se apartó. Sebastian se limitó a observar de lejos.

–Oh Will, quiero presentarte a Laurens Anderson, amo a ese hombre, es como un padre para mi, para todos mi compañeros del teatro, él nos ha apoyado tanto– dijo con entusiasmo mientras los presentaba con el hombre que salió antes de que se levantara el telón. Viéndolo bien, ahora William lo reconocía, quizá de la TV, este era un gran productor de teatro.

Mientras Grell parloteaba, William le observaba, el pelirrojo vestía un traje color rojo vino, camisa negra y corbata igualmente guinda. Grell era raro, William recuerda la noche que vio a Grell de nuevo, apaleado por Sebastian, parecía una indefensa mujer y ahora lucía cómo un hombre de negocios. Analizó las palabras de Ronald, un día Grell era una actriz.

…

William no supo cómo terminó en esta situación, estaba dispuesto a marcharse a su casa y de pronto se encontraba cenando comida rápida en compañía de los hermanos Grimm, para gusto de Spears este par era bastante "tétrico" .

¿Cómo cayó aquí? Bueno…

–Es hora de irnos Grell– ordenó Sebastian, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de obedecer pero…

–Me apena mucho tu caso "Sebby" pero Grell vendrá con nosotros– se burló Ronald.

– ¿Cierto señor William? – William, Ronald y Grell subieron al auto, encendieron el motor dejando atrás a un irritado Sebastian.

…..

* * *

HOLA MIS AMADOS CORDERITOS, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? . BUENO, QUIERO HACER ALGUNAS PEQUEÑAS ACLARACIONES. EN EL ANIME, MANGA Y MUSICALES RONALD SIEMPRE SE REFIERE A GRELL COMO "SUTCLIFF-SENPAI" DEMOSTRANDO ASI MUCHO RESPETO A NUESTRO ROJO SHINIGAMI ADEMAS DE QUE EN "BOOK OF CIRCUS" SE DEMUESTRA AÚN MÁS SU ADORACIÓN POR GRELL AL HACER LO IMPOSIBLE PORQUE ESTE RECUPERE SU DEATH SCYTHE. ASÍ QUE ES POR ESO QUE PARA ESTE (AU) RONNIE SE EMPEÑA TANTO EN REFERIRCE HACIA GRELL COMO "ELLA" Y "MI HERMANA GRELL".

NÓTECE TAMBIÉN QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA MENCIONÉ A CIEL, LO CUAL SIGNIFÍCA QUE EN ESTA ACTUALIDAD NUESTRO QUERIDO CONDE ES TAMBIÉN MAYOR. ¿RECUERDAN AL CIEL ADULTO DEL OVA "CIEL IN WONDERLAND? BUENO, ALGO ASÍ XD. ¡NO, NO HAY SEBACIEL! NO ME GUSTA.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS, ¡LOS AMO!


	13. EL NIÑO DE LAS FLORES

ESTO ES PARA TI, EL NOMBRE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES COTESÍA DE "ALLISON ABADEER" XD.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, SIENTO QUE ESTOY YENDO MUY LENTO PERO TODO TIENE UN POR QUÉ, LES DIJE QUE SERÍA UNA HISTORIA LARGA XD.

….

* * *

Para todo niño su único objetivo es divertirse, salir a correr con sus amigos, andar en bicicleta, trepar arboles y ¿porqué no? Romperse un brazo en alguna intrépida aventura infantil, pero ese no era el caso de Alan, el castaño siempre fue un niño muy enfermizo, lo cual se agravó por la sobre protección de sus padres.

El exceso de amor puede ser nocivo en ocasiones. El embarazo fue de alto riesgo y la mala salud no se detendría ahí, nació muy débil y al crecer, Alan desarrolló una especie de asma además de padecer un mal cardiaco o al menos eso creyó su padre. Una tarde jugando en la casa de un vecino Alan tuvo una crisis asmática y segundos después un fuerte dolor en el pecho, justo en el corazón le provocó un desmayo. Una arritmia cardiaca.

Alan no tenía hermanos ni amigos, y después de aquel desafortunado evento en la casa contigua, no volvió a salir de casa, al menos no solo, su privacidad y autonomía le fue robada descaradamente.

El jovencito miraba a los niños jugar por la ventana desde su pupitre, era un milagro que se le permitiera ir a un colegio particular y no estuviese confinado a tomar clases en casa. Alan no salía del salón, no se divertía, no vivía.

Estaba solo y no es lo mismo disfrutar de la necesaria soledad por momentos que estar rodeado de gente y sentirse miserablemente solo.

–Pero yo quiero salir madre, estoy aburrido.

–Es peligroso, hace mucho calor, sabes que te hará mal, no debes agitarte.

–No me pasará nada, lo prometo– Alan está desesperado por salir, unos niños lo han invitado a jugar futbol, es una nueva oportunidad de disfrutar de su niñez.

–Obedece a tu madre, la respuesta es no– dijo su padre rotundamente. Le dolía su hijo, pero prefería mantenerlo a salvo en casa que llorar su perdida por un mero capricho.

–Eres especial cariño– la madre de Alan trata de consolar a su hijo.

–Cuando seas mayor quizá.

–Está bien– Alan se resigna y toma asiento en el comedor junto a su padre, será mejor merendar y continuar con sus estudios.

Alan es amante de la lectura, los libros son el pasaporte de la imaginación, un nuevo mundo es descubierto tras cada página, es libre en cada renglón, no hay enfermedades, dolor ni miedos.

Después de la lectura, el nuevo pasatiempo de Alan se había convertido en la jardinería, el niño ayudaba a su madre a mantener su hermoso jardín el cual estaba compuesto por un sinfín de flores distintas.

Para su cumpleaños Alan recibió un nuevo libro "el significado de las flores", de pronto, las Ericas se convirtieron en sus favoritas con sus tenues colores y su significado "soledad".

Cada fin de semana Alan se encargaba de limpiar las flores de aquellas malas yerbas invasoras que desentonaban con la armonía del jardín, perfecto, esto era lo único en lo que tenía control absoluto.

No era suficiente.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Alan ya tenía bastante de lo mismo, quería ser libre, independiente, conocer el significado de vivir, divertirse y "amar".

Fue difícil para todos en su hogar, sabían que algún día pasaría pero jamás se prepararon para cuando el día llegara.

En una pequeña maleta guardó sus pocas pertenencias y le dijo adiós para siempre a las comodidades de su asfixiante hogar.

….

* * *

Eric llegó a su apartamento, el lugar estaba frío y oscuro, de nuevo no había luz en el edificio, el escoses arrojó a un lado su abrigo y avanzó hasta la alacena en busca de algunas velas para alumbrar el lugar. Ya con algo de iluminación pretendió preparar té, pero la caja de infusiones desapareció y lo único que encontró fue una botella de wihsky añejo.

Slingby salió al balcón con su vaso con alcohol y encendió un cigarro. Sería una larga y solitaria noche.

…

* * *

Tras el deceso de Thomas Wallis el orfanato había comprado un televisor nuevo para entretener a los chiquillos inquietos. En aquel entonces transmitían una popular comedia norteamericana, todos los niños estaban embelesados con aquel tonto programa, todos menos William, él se mantenía perdido en sus libros, junto a él estaba Grell escuchando en ocasiones aquellas historias.

Estaban encerrados distanciados del horror de la vida fuera de aquel instituto de caridad. No saben de la crueldad y el morbo, el rechazo de otros por ser quien quieres ser.

Grell dice ser una niña y William no tiene problemas con eso, no entiende el porque de la negativa de los adultos y es que nadie le ha explicado que el pelirrojo está en un "error" frente a las normas de una sociedad reprimida moralmente, eso lo aprendió años después.

–Vamos a casarnos– dijo el entusiasta pelirrojo mientras coloca un collar de flores sobre el cuello de William, este sólo le miró sin decir nada.

–¿Tus padres estaban casados Will?

–Si, supongo, ellos tenían un cuadro de su boda en la estancia de la casa.

–Tú puedes ser el novio, Ronnie también estará invitado – comenzó a reír el rojo niño, ignorando el hecho de que quizá no volvería a ver a su hermano.

–Somos muy chicos aún– fue la respuesta del niño de cabellos oscuros y despeinados, Grell agachó la mirada unos segundos, después alzo la frente con orgullo– algún día Will, yo esperaré.– contestó Grell feliz, sin percatarse de que eran escuchados.

–Los dos son hombrecitos, dos hombres no pueden casarse, es incorrecto. William se casará con una mujer y tu Grell, te casarás con una chica también– dijo una prefecta del lugar, quien arrancó el collar de flores del cuello de William y tomó de la mano a Grell para regresar al edificio, comenzaba a oscurecer. Grell frunció el ceño pero obedeció. Al fin y al cabo, "ella" se casaría con Will.

El viento desbarató las flores y los pequeños pétalos volaron en el cielo nocturno.

…

* * *

–¿Crees en las vidas pasadas Will? – preguntó la pelirroja pero no recibió respuesta.

–Yo si, y creo en el destino, ¿has oído del hilo rojo del destino? – había sido tan difícil conseguir una cita con William que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, Ronald se retiró al sanitario brindándoles algo de tiempo solos. Esta cena no era para nada parecido a lo que el rojo había imaginado, pero de algo a nada esto fue lo mejor, no había velas bajo la luz de la luna, sólo una hamburguesa a medio comer rodeados por decenas de desconocidos inmersos en sus propias vidas aburridas.

–¿Te gustó la obra Will?, no te vi –cambió de tema.

–¿Qué hacía Michaelis ahí? – dijo William con molestia.

–¿Eh?

–¿Lo invitaste?

–Bueno, si, pero dijo que no iría–Grell respondió nervioso.

–Entonces por eso me invitaste, fui tu segunda opción.

–¿Qué?, no, claro que no, yo quería verte, te he extrañado todo este tiempo yo…– ya no sabía que decir.

–Ese demonio está tratando de hundir a mi familia– Grell agachó la mirada.

– Sé que Sebas no es bueno, pero es lo único que tengo.

–Tú ¿tienes a alguien Will?

–¡Deja de llamarme Will!, mi nombre es William Spears

–Lo siento...

–Después de Ron, no tengo a nadie.

– ¿Y aquella mujer con la que te fuiste?

–¿Ann? – una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

– Ella tiene a Ciel.

–¿Quién es Ciel?

–Nadie, estan muertos, todos.

–Necesito, quiero alguien para mi, sólo para mi.

–Grell…–William estaba a punto de decir algo, peto Ronald regresó inoportunamente.

–Que noche ¿no lo creen? – Ronald dijo mientras se estiraba con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

–Es tarde, debo volver a mi casa– William fue el primero en ponerse de pie, sacó su cartera y se dispuso a pagar su propia comida.

–Espera Will… William, permíteme, por favor– el pelirrojo sacó su tarjeta de crédito.

–Lo siento señor, du tarjeta no tiene fondos– dijo el adolescente encargado de cobrar en la caja registradora.

–¿Qué?, soy una dama, mocoso impertinente– Grell tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme, Ronald cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano y negó con vergüenza, hacía tanto que Grell no explotaba en público.

–Lo siento… ¿señora? Es que… su tarjeta no pasa, ¿tendrá algún otro tipo de pago?.

–Cóbrate toda la cuenta de aquí– ordenó Ronald mientras entregaba una tarjeta dorada y sacaba a su hermana del lugar.

–La tarjeta de papá– Ronald miró a William y guiñó el ojo.

–No le digas a Grell, odia a mis padres adoptivos.

–Lo que ganas como actor, ¿te alcanza para sobrevivir? – William cuestionó a Grell.

–No lo hago por el dinero Will, es mi vocación, amo actuar.

–Honestamente…

–¿No es hermosa Will? – Grell le mostró una rosa roja, la cual arrancó de una jardinera. Spears frunció el ceño, de nuevo esa terrible pronunciación incorrecta de su nombre. Grell colocó la flor en la solapa del saco del hombre mayor.

…

Ronald conducía mientras William y Grell viajaban atrás, la pelirroja se quedó dormida recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Spears, el moro la miró dormir, el amargo recuerdo de su última noche juntos cuando niños antes de que le abandonara invadió su mente, un sabor amargo le llenó la boca.

–¿Cuánto gana Grell por presentarse en ese teatro? – preguntó William a Ronald.

–¿Eh?... mmm… bueno, Grell gasta mucho en cosas tontas y tratamientos de belleza, ahora está ahorrando para su estúpida cirugía. – Ronald se calló de inmediato, ese era un tema muy delicado para Grell.

–¿Cirugía? – preguntó William, ¿Grell estaba enfermo?

–¡Olvídalo!– se alarmó el más joven.

–Déjame aquí– Ordenó William, aún faltaba un largo tramo para llegar a su casa, pero necesitaba aire fresco.

–Puedo llevarte a tu casa.

–No es necesario, toma, dile a tu hermano que cuando necesite un trabajo de verdad, me busque. Estamos escasos de personal– William entregó una tarjeta al rubio de dos tonos.

William bajó del auto deportivo, pero antes colocó en el cabello de Grell la flor que comenzaba a marchitarse.


	14. CARMESÍ

MIS CORDEROS DEL AMOR, MUY BUENOS DÍAS, TARDES, NOCHES, ESPERO NO ESTAR SIENDO MUY OOC CON WILILIAM (ese es mi trauma total, no manejarlo adecuadamente).

ESTA HISTORIA ES MI PRIMER "AU" Y PARA MI GUSTO CREO QUE ME ESTÁ QUEDANDO BASTANTE BIEN, ESPERO OPINEN LO MISMO.

RECUERDEN QUE WILLIAM Y GRELL SE CONOCIERON EN VIDAS PASADAS Y SE REENCUENTRAN EN ESTA.

UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS, ME ENTUSIASMA TENER CADA DÍA NUEVOS LECTORES, NO TENGO COMO AGRADECER TANTO APOYO.

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE.

LOS AMODORRO MIL.

…

* * *

Un bufete de abogados es como el infierno y al contratar a alguno, nunca sabes a quien le estas vendiendo tu alma.

Trabajan juntos pero no se soportan, Faustus luchó mucho por el caso Phantomhive-Undertaker pero al final, Michaelis lo obtuvo. Claude y Sebastian son viejos colegas, o más bien rivales. Grell los conoce perfectamente bien a ambos y sabe que fibras tocar para hacerles explotar, en especial a "ella", su nombre es Hannah, de no ser por ella, Claude tendría el caso pero es que él prefirió desposar a aquella mujer así que en un arranque despechado Grell eligió a su amado y siempre confiable Sebas.

Bastó una simple mirada para que una lucha de fieras se desencadenara en aquella oficina de prestigio, Grell era una "dama" pero no hay que olvidar que tiene la fuerza de un hombre. Lograron separarlas, pero esto no se quedará así. Terminando la pequeña disputa, Sebastian y Grell partieron a su destino.

…

Es el aniversario luctuoso de los padres de Ciel, una solemne ceremonia tiene lugar en la catedral de la ciudad, Ciel y Angelina toman lugar hasta enfrente. Sebastian y Grell llegan al último sentándose al final. Grell ama a Angelina, ella es muy especial para el carmín, pero su corazón aún está resentido.

Grell se siente incómodo en aquel lugar santo, quizá un mal recuerdo. Sebastian le mira y sonríe, se toman de la mano discretamente.

Sebastian no ama a Grell, pero cierto grado de empatía ha nacido del abogado hacia el chico amanerado, tantos años conviviendo juntos han dado frutos.

El teléfono móvil del jengibre suena, rápidamente este sale del recinto. Han intercambiado algunas llamadas, el entusiasmo por volver a verse es mucho y es mutuo. Tienen una cita. Laboral, claro está, pero una cita es una cita. Regresa y terminan la misa.

–Sube Grell, tenemos que irnos,– ordena Sebastian al pelirrojo mientras abre la puerta de su camioneta color negro. La pelirroja detiene su conversación con su amada Angelina, se muerde el labio inferior, está indecisa, hacía tanto que no se veían. Ante la tardanza de Grell Michaelis se acerca decidido a que se cumpla su voluntad.

–Angelina– saluda cortésmente besando la mano de la dama roja, causando que esta se sonroje.

–¡Sebastian! – llama Ciel. El abogado dirige toda su atención al heredero Phantomhive.

–¿Qué respuesta me tienes ante el caso "Undertaker"?

– He avanzado mucho, no dude de eso joven Phantomhive. Se hará justicia– Michaelis sonrió maldiciendo interiormente.

–Tenemos un contrato, no lo olvides. – El joven no convencido del todo asintió y les permitió retirarse.

–Grell– el abogado llamó nuevamente, tomó a Grell por el brazo y lo encaminó a su vehículo.

–Quiero ir a casa– Grell retrocedió, desde la última golpiza que su "novio" le propinó y donde casi lo mata este no le había perdonado del todo y un temor latente permanecía aún. La ceja del cuervo se crispó.

–No te llevaré con tu tonto hermano– dijo Sebastian.

–No, quiero ir a mí casa.

–Vámonos, es tarde– ordenó nuevamente con fingida amabilidad, necesitaba reconciliarse con el rojo hombre, Grell era la única opción que le quedaba para acercarse a Spears y sacar información respecto al caso del enterrador.

–Tomaré un taxi.

–Vamos Grell, te he extrañado tanto– suplicó el mayor. Con la yema de los dedos acarició la mejilla de Sutcliff y peinó los cabellos rojizos atrás de la oreja de este. La piel de Grell se erizó, cada centímetro en su cuerpo extrañaba este tacto –está bien– Grell subió.

…

Estaba tan feliz, todo pintaba ser maravilloso, pero la vida no es perfecta.

Nuevamente suena el móvil, un mensaje de texto, uno de muchos. Entablan una conversación. Sólo se trata de negocios pero Grell está excitado.

–¿Qué quiere? – Sebastian pregunta con voz ronca, Grell sale de su ensueño cayendo de golpe contra la cruda realidad.

–¿Eh? – Grell cierra de inmediato el celular y lo presiona contra su pecho. Sebastian no está de humor, el tiempo se agota. Sebastian le arrebata de las manos el teléfono y revisa la conversación, las piernas de Grell se vuelven de gelatina.

…

Grell está sentado en el piso sobre sus piernas, su nariz está sangrando.

–No debes guardar secretos para mí Grell, no lo olvides– Sebastian limpia la herida causada por su puño con fomentos de agua tibia con sal, la pelirroja grita de dolor. En ocasiones Sebastian no sabe medir su fuerza.

–No te preocupes mi fruta madura– susurra el abusivo hombre al oído del menor causándole un sonrojo. Michaelis siempre ha sabido como doblegar a Grell.

–Estoy de acuerdo, indudablemente necesitas el trabajo, creo que es perfecto– el rostro de Grell se ilumina. Después de tantos años al fin se reencontrará con William, su amado Will. Sería una larga espera el día siguiente.

…

Recuerda sentir una profunda tristeza en su corazón, la briza nocturna despeina sus cortos cabellos rojos, tan rojos como la sangre a derramar, no hay amor para él, sólo rechazo y prejuicios. Una cristalina lágrima rueda por su pálida mejilla y toca la comisura de sus labios.

Salta del alfeizar, un ruido sordo y sangre, mucha sangre, por unos segundos siente un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, siente reventar su cabeza y pierde el control de su cuerpo, hay gritos. Negro, todo se desvanece, está muerto. Se ha suicidado.

¿A caso esto es el infierno? No, no merece el infierno pero tampoco el cielo. Vaga en el limbo por un tiempo indefinido, en la nada pero aún debe pagar, ¿una segunda oportunidad?, el karma, es un castigo.

…

Grell abre mucho los ojos, con su mano izquierda limpia el sudor frío de su frente, su respiración es agitada y el palpitar de su corazón desenfrenado, tiembla, tiene miedo; mira a su costado izquierdo, en la cama Sebastian no esta. La habitación está en penumbras alumbrada tenuemente sólo por los rayos de la luna de plata.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie, sus pies descalzos tocan el helado piso de mármol, su piel se eriza, cada bello de su cuerpo, algo por el frío y en parte por la terrible pesadilla o quizá recuerdo que acaba de tener. Se maldice por no haberse quedado con Ronald, pero es que Sebastian insistió tanto en que se quedara esta noche, Grell no podía rehusarse.

–¿Qué haces despierto? – cuestionó el moro desde el marco de la puerta, Grell mira sobre su hombro, Sebastian está completamente vestido como si estuviese listo para el trabajo.

–Tuve un mal sueño, ¿por qué no estás en la cama?– murmura el carmín.

–Sabes que yo no duermo mucho y no estoy acostumbrado a compartir la cama con nadie. Vuelve a dormir– pidió el abogado quien se disponía a abandonar la habitación.

–Quiero ir a casa– pidió Grell. Sebastian se detuvo en seco, no volteó a mirar al pelirrojo de inmediato, primero trató de calmarse. Respiró hondo y giró su rostro para brindar una sonrisa amistosa aunque falsa.

–Durmamos ¿quieres? , además el tonto de tu hermano seguro no está– Michaelis se acercó a Grell y trató de recostarlo de vuelta a la cama. Este forcejeo un poco, Grell se sentía terriblemente mal, quería escapar de sus miedos, de Sebastian, de todo lo que lo lastimaba.

–Escúchame Grell, aún es de madrugada, quiero que te quedes y no molestes más– Sebastian tomó al menor por el brazo con fuerza reteniéndolo en su lugar. Grell suspiró y trató de obedecer. Está dormido pero no descansa, llora entre sueños, Sebastian le observa, con el dorso de la mano toca la frente del pelirrojo; este tiene fiebre.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente la fiebre de Grell cedió pero el malestar persistía. Grell abre de nuevo los ojos, para su sorpresa, Sebastian se ha dormido, esto le sorprende pues parece que este nunca duerme.

–¿Sebby?– llama el carmín, al no recibir respuesta este toma su móvil y trata de hacer una llamada. El saldo de su teléfono se ha agotado –estúpido– murmura Grell.

–Sebby, ¿puedo hacer una llamada desde tu móvil? – no está pidiendo permiso, simplemente fue un acto de educación para con aquel bello durmiente. Grell hurta momentáneamente el Smartphone y llama.

Son las 4:00 am, Grell sube a un vehículo desconocido y emprende la huida sin percatarse de que es observado. Sebastian mira desde la ventana de su apartamento, desde el 5° piso, registra el número al que Grell llamó y le nombra "la parca" ahora tiene el número personal de Spears. Cuando Sebastian dijo que no acostumbra dormir mucho, no estaba bromeando, él también podía ser un excelente actor.

…

–Ronald me dijo que no vivías con Michaelis– reclamó William mientras conducía rumbo a casa del joven rubio.

–¿Celoso? – se burló Grell, esto no le causó gracia a William quien lo golpeó en la cabeza. A este paso la pelirroja requerirá cirugía plástica en su bello rostro.

…

Al bajar del auto Grell olvida su teléfono, William lo toma y bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Al deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla la imagen de fondo le causa un trago amargo a Spears. Un sumamente feliz Grell abrazando a su adorada Angelina con entera devoción.

William bloquea la pantalla nuevamente y baja del auto tras de Grell.

…

* * *

BUENO, CREO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE MÁS QUE MERO RELLENO, PERO TUVE LA IMPERIOSA NECESIDAD DE ESCRIBIRLO.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	15. LOS MUERTOS NO HABLAN

Las últimas noches fueron un infierno, no había forma alguna en que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Eran las 3:30 am, bosteza sus parpados se sienten pesados, tal parece que William al fin se deja abrazar por los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

Una melodía clásica comienza a tocar suavemente in crescendo. Trata de ignorarlo hasta que el móvil comienza a vibrar contra la mesita de noche causando más ruido.

Resignado estira su mano derecha hasta donde está el aparato infernal, abre un ojo con fastidio, la luz le lastima, se coloca los anteojos pues no ve nada. "la cosa" se lee en el identificador de llamadas. Suena y suena, no se calla.

–Aló – dice entre un bostezo.

–¿Will? –pregunta una voz temblorosa.

–Sutcliff ¿qué demo…

–Will, Sebastian, yo. Necesito ayuda– interrumpe el pelirrojo entre palabras tartamudas con un dejo de angustia y desesperación.

Ante la mención del abogado, William de inmediato se dirige al auxilio de Grell, no lo pensó ni dos veces.

….

William pone atención al vecindario, es una zona acaudalada. Finalmente llega al domicilio de Michaelis, en la entrada del edificio un Grell congelado le espera, sólo viste pantalones blancos que muestran sus pantorrillas y una playera negra manga ¾ que expone su hombro derecho y su clavícula.

Grell sube al auto, se frota las manos y las coloca en su boca para proporcionarles algo de calor.

…

–¿Qué has pensado de lo que hablamos en la tarde? – pregunta William. Ya que había sido tan groseramente privado de su necesario sueño, al menos quería una respuesta.

–Bueno, después de hablar contigo intercambié algunos mensajes con Ann. Nos vimos esta misma tarde, estoy muy contenta…

–Trabajaras conmigo ¿si o no? – William interrumpe molesto, no le interesa saber nada de aquella mujer.

–Ann me propuso que trabaje con ella en el hospital nuevamente– ante esta confesión, un silencio incómodo nace.

– Los hospitales necesitan médicos reales, no creo que con tus dotes de actriz salves vidas ni cures enfermos– William rompe el silencio. Se escucha rabia y cinismo en su voz.

–¡Tengo estudios señor Spears! – dice la pelirroja ahora ofendida.

–Es muy distinto el que yo no quiera ejercer mi profesión. Es difícil que alguien como yo encaje fácilmente en ese ambiente, les cuesta adaptarse a mi– explica Grell mientras que William frunce el ceño, nuevamente esa mujer roja interfiere en su vida.

Al llegar al apartamento de Grell, este invita a pasar a William. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sutcliff no pisaba este lugar.

–Seguro estas muy cansado, pasa a dormir un poco– sugiere Grell desde su alcoba, al salir trae consigo unas mantas y un peluche viejo.

–Por supuesto que no, ya que estás "a salvo" me retiro a mi hogar– el mayor gira sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse, pero es detenido.

–Quédate por favor, si no quieres dormir, al menos espera a que yo me duerma–Grell le sujeta por el brazo, sus ojos son suplicantes. Tiene miedo.

William le observa detenidamente, dirige su mirada a aquella muñeca horrible que yace cómodamente en los brazos de la pelirroja, después de tantos años ¿aún la conserva?, está rota y descocida con malos remiendos en todo el cuerpo. –Grotesco– William odia aquel peluche.

–Me retiro– William avanzó hasta la puerta y se dispuso partir. Se detuvo en el umbral y miró sobre su hombro.

–Ya no se trata de una propuesta de trabajo Grell Sutcliff, sólo recuerde que le estaré esperando mañana por la mañana, sea puntual– se marchó sin más, ¿a caso esto se trataba de un "hasta pronto"?

…

Nuevamente Grell se siente agobiado, volver al hospital bajo el amparo de su querida Madame Red o volar hacia el resguardo de los brazos de su amado William.

Grell abandonó la medicina para dedicarse a aquello que le hacía realmente feliz, la actuación y ahora hacía a un lado el arte para regresar a ese mundo reprimido.

Un médico, debe ser serio y profesional, inspirar confianza y seguridad. Para Grell es difícil mantener la compostura. Todo es demasiado pulcro, blanco sin vida, aburrido. Asfixiante.

La mayor parte del tiempo Grell mantiene su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, el área donde Grell permanece confinado es mortalmente deprimente y no se le permite mostrarse tal cual es. Atiende en su mayoría enfermos terminales, ancianos y adultos jóvenes, no hay niños, los infantes y neonatos se encuentran al otro lado del hospital. La mayor parte del tiempo Grell convive con los recién nacidos olvidándose de sus obligaciones. De vez en cuando visita pediatría aunque no permanece mucho tiempo ahí, adora a los niños pero honestamente no les tiene la paciencia suficiente.

…

–Por favor– suplica aquel hombre a la pelirroja quien esta noche de lluvia no es más que la representante de la mismísima muerte. Han sido años de sufrimiento y promesas vanas que tratan de darle esperanza a aquel viejo decrépito.

Grell nunca ha sentido pena ni lástima por nadie, no se conduele del sufrimiento ajeno. De niño, ni un alma se apiadó de sus inocencia. Grell no es una mala persona, o eso le gusta pensar a él.

–Oh dulce ángel de la muerte...– las palabras de aquel hombre se derraman de sus labios resecos cual si de miel se tratase. El "ángel rojo" le mira desde el marco de la puerta. Tiene el turno de la noche y finalmente puede soltar su cabello, los rizos caen sobre su rostro sombrío, entre las tinieblas del cuarto y la luz que emana del pasillo, un aura carmesí le ilumina.

–Termina con el sufrimiento de esta alma en pena no ha hecho nada más pecar por amor …

–Basta de parloteo mi remedo de Shakespeare decadente y achacoso– Grell besa la sien del hombre y desconecta la maquina que le proporciona oxigeno a aquel miserable. Sutcliff observa como lentamente las funciones vitales del hombre se apagan, hay una mirada de dolor en esos vetustos ojos mismos que se cierran para siempre. Antes de que la máquinas comiencen a hacer ruido, Grell las conecta al cadáver y se marcha sin dejar rastro. No es la primera vez, parecida a esta trama existen docenas de casos anteriores, todas con distintos tipos de suicido asistido.

Sobredosis de anestesia, inyectar aire en el suero, desconectar las máquinas de asistencia de vida, cambio de medicamentos, todos esos mitos de las películas los puso en práctica hasta lograr que funcionaran, pero Grell no era un asesino despiadado, cada una de sus víctimas le lloraron terminara con su dolor, aunque de forma poco ortodoxa, Grell cumplió. Aunque existe un secreto a voces, a Grell le gusta matar, pero algo le falta, quiere sangre.

De ahí que abandonó su trabajo en aquel lugar, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, pero nada se salió de control gracias a las influencias del abogado de los Phantomhive. Imperdonable que un chisme de tal magnitud manchara el buen nombre de la prestigiosa cirujana Durless, su hijo adoptivo ¿un asesino? Para nada, completamente falso. Para fortuna de todos, "los muertos no hablan".

Ahora que los alegatos se calmaron y el hospital cambió completamente de administración, Angelina lo quería de vuelta, pero Grell tenía otros planes.

…

Está cansado, durmió muy poco y para empeorar la situación, Grell no prometió aceptar el trabajo en la funeraria. William mira su reloj de mano, 8:15 am , hace 15 minutos ya debió haber llegado Sutcliff pero no fue así, la amargura recorre las venas del administrador.

–Buenos días Will querido~ –la estrepitosa voz irrumpe en la oficina.

–Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero quería estar bonita para ti– la roja se aferró al brazo de Spears. Un extraño sentimiento de alivio embargó a William, aunque seguía algo molesto.

Un pequeño cubículo le fue otorgado a Grell, además de sus funciones a realizar. Papeleo y mas papeleo –que aburrido– con razón nadie aguantaba trabajar aquí, era monótono, William nunca sale de su oficina, nadie habla. Las pocas personas laborando se concentran en ello, su trabajo, sólo se escuchan las teclas siendo golpeadas frenéticamente.

Parece que es hora del almuerzo, algunos se retiran de a poco y regresan 2 horas después, es un solo turno desde que amanece hasta que anochece.

Empleados van y vienen, le entregan sus formularios y reportes a Grell, este les da el visto bueno y los archiva. Todos los hombres que entran hasta el momento, son tipos anticuados y poco atractivos además de carecer de educación, ninguno ha tenido la cortesía de saludar a la pelirroja. ¡Que groseros! Imposible tener una bella mujer frente a ellos y no caer rendidos a sus pies. Pero ese no es el punto.

Con fastidio Grell se levanta de su asiento, se estira un poco y todos sus huesos truenan, un alivio recorre su anatomía engarrotada por permanecer en la misma posición por horas. A unos pasos se encuentra la oficina de Spears, Grell entra sin llamar. La serenidad del lugar es violada y el rugir de un estomago se hace escuchar, Grell se sonroja y es que hace una hora muere de hambre.

–¿Will? – pronuncia la pelirroja pero no consigue llamar la atención de su nuevo jefe.

–William– Se aclara la garganta y habla mas fuerte, el contrario alza la mirada un instante y retoma su lectura en un informe.

–¿Qué deseas? –pide William sin mirar a Grell.

–Bueno, ya es tarde y no he probado bocado, apuesto a que también te mueres de hambre– dice tímidamente. William mira el reloj del muro junto a la puerta y suspira.

–Debido a que llegaste tarde, creo que no deberías tener derecho a salir a comer– dijo cruelmente.

–Pe-pero, solo fueron ¡15 minutos! – Grell abrió la boca con sorpresa y gritó alarmado.

–Sin embargo, por ser tu primer día lo pasaré por alto, saldremos a comer dentro de una hora más.

–¿Saldremos?, ¿saldremos juntos? Es ¿una cita? – chilló excitado.

–Como ya dije, hoy será la excepción, necesito darte algunas instrucciones pero a partir de mañana saldremos en horarios diferidos, el despacho no puede quedarse solo, algún administrador debe quedarse y tú serás mi remplazo.

Grell salió entusiasmado aunque hambriento, seria la hora más larga de su vida.

Los minutos pasaban y todo permanecía sin vida. Grell comenzó a cabecear, el sueño amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

–Hola roja– Eric saludó con entusiasmo, Grell despertó y después entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar de donde lo conocía, una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro. El escoces le guiñó el ojo y entregó su documentación, ante esto, el semblante de Grell cambió, se aproximaba la hora de su comida y ya no tenía tiempo de revisarlo.

–Deberás entregarlo mañana, yo me voy– Grell se puso de pie y tomó su bolso.

–Oh, por favor– suplicó Eric, bien sabía que si no tenía la aprobación de un gerente, no podrí retirarse a tiempo.

–Grell, lindura, hazme este favor– el escoses sabía como derretir a una dama, la pelirroja se sonrojó intensamente.

–Grell Sutcliff– William finalmente salió de su oficina.

–De acuerdo– murmuró Grell y sin pensar firmó y selló los reportes de Eric para después arrojarlos a un cajón. Slingby sonrió triunfante.

–Gracias "cabecita roja" –Eric besó el dorso de la mano de Grell y emprendió la huida. William miró con desapruebo la escena y tomó nota, ya les daría un conferencia respecto al comportamiento inapropiado en las instalaciones del trabajo.

…

La misma rutina, día tras día, la primer semana pasa rápido. Grell sigue viviendo con Ronald y ha perdido el contacto con Sebastian, sabe que el abogado está furioso y es mejor mantener distancia.

Algo bueno tiene este cambio de ambiente, William dijo que comerían en horarios distintos, pero eso no ha pasado, desde su llegada a la funeraria el extravagante Grell y el estoico William han salido a comer todos los días juntos, aunque a pesar de los intentos de Grell, William se mantiene distante e indiferente a los sentimientos de este, pero pronto alguien mostraría interés en la pelirroja

…

–¿A qué área pertenece Eric?, no lo vi en todo el día, de hecho, desde que llegué rara vez lo veo en las instalaciones – Grell rompe con el armonioso silencio de la comida.

William terminó de masticar su bocado de alimento, bebió un trago de agua y después de un momento respondió –Slingby está asignado a la morgue– dice sin más.

–¿Dónde queda la morgue? – Grell se emociona, estos hombres trabajan con cadáveres, tienen la posibilidad de abrir y destazar cuerpos.

–El edificio de junto.

–¿Puedo trabajar en la morgue? – pregunta entusiasmado.

–No.

–¡¿Por qué no?!, sé que tienes vacantes en la morgue, me lo dijo Ronald – exclamó exaltado.

–Te necesito en la funeraria, hay mucho papeleo pendiente. Adrian, mi padre se encargará del personal de la morgue – William continuó con sus alimentos, Grell no estaba muy conforme pero al saber que su William le necesitaba le hizo sentirse amado de algún modo.

…

El chico enfermizo se encuentra frente a la gran edificación, mira hacia arriba y respira hondo, es hora de dar el gran paso. Sus padres se ofrecieron a ayudarle a conseguir empleo, pero Alan quería lograr esto solo. Alan entró por la parte trasera del edificio por el estacionamiento, un sonriente hombre de cabello plateado le dio la bienvenida.

Después de una extensa conversación aunque algo fuera de lo común con el excéntrico dueño de la funeraria Adrian Crevan, Humphries queda contratado, pero primero tendría que obtener el visto bueno de William, ya el gerente determinaría en que departamento ubicarlo.

Alan se dirige al edificio de junto, una pelirroja sonriente le da la bienvenida para momentos después dirigirlo con Spears.

William nunca fue un hombre de palabras, honestamente no estaba interesado en la vida de ningún otro ser humano, odiaba las entrevistas pero este era su trabajo y debía cumplir.

Alan era un joven honrado y responsable, impetuoso y ansioso por vivir, aunque necesitaba un guía y William tenía a la persona perfecta para él pero antes de presentarse a trabajar necesitará algo de capacitación.

…

6:30 pm finalmente Grell es libre, el jengibre corre hasta el auto de su hermano, esta noche hay fiesta y no irán solos, Eric les alcanza pronto, hace una reverencia y le abre la puerta a Grell. William estaba invitado pero el hombre amargado se reusó, prefirió llegar a casa temprano y tratar de descansar.

…

* * *

La nación del Grelliam y el Slingphries vivieron en armonía hasta que el Eric x Grell apareció… muajajajaja. OK NO XD

¡Esto es 100% Grelliam y 100% Slingphries!

NO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESTO NOOO ES UN ERIC X GRELL, NO ENTREN EN PÁNICO, SÉ QUE A VARIOS NO LES GUSTA ESTA PAREJA AUNQUE ADMITO QUE A MÍ ME ENCANTA PERO SÉ QUE NO ES CANON, espero les guste lo que viene, si no están listos para dar este paso conmigo entonces es hora de que abandonen esta historia y se ahorren sus comentarios negativos y/o agresivos todos somos libres de leer y escribir lo que deseemos.


	16. ERRORES DEL CORAZÓN

*Pronombres femeninos para Grell.

–

 _Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo : «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la_ frente.

–Esa una reverenda estupidez– dijo William sin volear a ver a Grell. La pelirroja tenía una revista en las manos.

–Pero William, la leyenda del hilo rojo es real, nosotros somos el vivo ejemplo, dos amantes destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez, vida tras vida sin importar nada hasta que al fin logren consumar su amor.

–Honestamente. Coincidir nuevamente contigo en otra vida sería un castigo– William selló el último informe y lo guardó en un cajón para posterior mente salir de su oficina. Grell frunció el ceño algo ofendido. La pelirroja sabía que entre ellos dos había una conexión especial, no entendía porque este se mostraba tan renuente.

–Cuando la gente no está destinada a estar juntos, no importa cuanto forzes las cosas, todo acabará mal – dijo entre dientes el moro.

–Will, salgamos esta noche. Eric, Ronald y yo iremos por unos tragos. Será divertido– dijo la pelirroja entusiasta.

–Imposible, tengo trabajo pendiente y tú también Grell Sutcliff, no creo inteligente de tu parte salir a emborracharte– esa noche Grell no salió, ni la siguiente, siempre que había planes y Will no se uniera Grell permanecería a su lado.

Tratando de ganar terreno en su corazón aunque siempre fueron intentos en vano. A lo único que Grell se haría acreedor sería a gritos, insultos y malos tratos.

…

–Pero yo te amo Will– lloró Grell en un intento desesperado.

–Yo no, ¿cómo podría yo amar a una cosa como tú?, desadaptado, incompetente. Todas mis horas extra son gracias a ti. Puedo esperar toda mi vida y tú nunca progresaras– la lista era larga y es que William era un ser sin sentimientos pero no era su culpa, desde que tiene uso de razón la vida ha sido cruel.

–Yo siempre te voy a esperar– murmuró Sutcliff.

…

Pero mientras el corazón espera ser correspondido, el cuerpo tiene necesidades. Tras ser rechazado nuevamente Grell consideró apropiado ahogar sus penas en alcohol y quizá con suerte conocer a alguien con quien pasar un buen rato.

Copa tras copa, su buen juicio se va diluyendo entre lágrimas amargas y alcohol barato. Bebe el último trago, hasta la última gota. Un extraño, una mano amiga.

Unas miradas coquetas , algunas sonrisas. La cuenta es pagada y la pelirroja extravagante sale tomada de la mano de aquel caballero galante.

…

Guarda silencio, el único ruido que se escucha son los gemidos guturales que provienen de la boca de su acompañante, se mueve con fuerza bruta en un vaivén errático, cómo un animal en brama desesperado, ella se mantiene inerte debajo, no hay amor, pero no se siente mal, al menos aún no. Él termina dentro de la pelirroja, esta frunce el ceño, odia que hagan eso. El aliento caliente rosa el oído de Grell, ella ha cerrado los ojos, quiere evadir su realidad, olvidarse de que no es amado por William, imaginar que este extraño es alguien que le ama y con suerte quizá sane su corazón. Grell suspira derrotada, seguramente está hecha un desastre. Este hombre sonríe y le besa la frente, gira sobre su espalda y se hace a un lado, se queda dormido, pronto su ronquido llena la habitación.

…

* * *

Grell abre los ojos, se siente desubicado y algo mareado, trata de recordar, tiene un poco de jaqueca, ¿Dónde está? Mira a su alrededor, está en ese motel barato, su acompañante no está. Le duelen las caderas y las sabanas están manchadas con algo de sangre –patán–.

Grell busca sus anteojos, sobre la mesita de noche hay dinero. El corazón de Grell se hace pequeño de tristeza.

–Puta– murmuran sus labios resecos. Dinero, unas pocas Libras es lo que valió su cuerpo esa noche. ¡ELLA NO ES UNA PROSTITUTA!

Grell toma una lámpara y la arroja contra un espejo, está furiosa, alguien tiene que pagar.

Grell toma los billetes y los estruja, los rompe y arroja por la ventana. Toma su ropa y comienza a vestirse, se mira en el espejo, hay marcas en su cuello. Mira al suelo y se siente humillada. Es hora de recuperar su dignidad.

–Hey señor, el alquiler del cuarto– llama el encargado del motel, tienen que pagar por la habitación. Grell se detiene en seco, aprieta sus puños y bufa cual toro de lidia. Pobre incauto, de no ser porque están en la vía pública Grell ya le hubiera sacado las vísceras.

Sin duda tendrá que ir al hospital, la golpiza propinada por el pelirrojo fue algo serio, ¿Quién diría? que alguien de aspecto tan frágil sería tal violentamente rudo.

…

–Llegas tarde Grell Sutcliff– reprende Spears pero algo no está bien, Grell se ve ojeroso y cansado, su vestimenta es la misma de ayer y un ligero humor a alcohol y tabaco emana de sus ropas. –¡Qué vergüenza!–.

–Te ves terrible roja– Eric sacude los rebeldes cabellos carmesí

–¡Vete al diablo Eric! – Grell golpea la mano del escoses y toma asiento para comenzar a trabajar. Eric acaricia la mejilla del carmín y sonríe, no le teme.

Esta es la primera de muchas. Su mundo se desmorona ante sus ojos nuevamente y él no hace nada para evitarlo.

…

Hombres van y vienen, Grell les entrega su corazón o lo que queda de el noche tras noche. Los hombres se burlan de sus sentimientos, una mala fama comienza a crearse. Diversión de una noche, no usan a Grell para otra cosa, pasar el rato y todo con el consentimiento de este pero no hay otro culpable más que el desamor.

William no sabe como actuar ante un Grell destrozado y es que por largas jornadas de euforia todo pinta de maravilla, uno que otro despistado corteja por un tiempo al carmín po semanas para después de conseguirlo en su cama abandonarle. Un Grell desquiciado y depresivo deambulando por los pasillo.

Tras una nueva relación fallida, Grell lleva tres días de ausencia. William odia tener que proceder de tal manera, pero es necesario. Spears se encuentra frente a la puerta del departamento de su empleado, llama a la puerta pero no hay respuesta. Gira la perilla y la puerta se abre. William entra, al atravesar la casa, se percata del desorden, parece que un tornado arrasó el lugar.

Un suave llanto se escucha provenir de la alcoba.

–Grell Sutcliff– llama el frío hombre, pero no recibe respuesta. Toma asiento en la cama deshecha, la pelirroja está acostada dándole la espalda, al sentir el cambio de peso el pelirrojo se arrastra hasta donde su jefe y recuesta la cabeza en las piernas de este, su pantalón se humedece y es que un llanto amargo comienza.

William cepilla los largos y enredados rizos rojos, guarda silencio y es que no puede entender a Grell….

–¿Por qué Grell? – pidió William con decepción.

–¡Te amo William!– gritó con sus pocas fuerzas y soltó nuevamente el llanto.

William no podía amar o quizá no quería, talvez sentía miedo pues cada vez que creyó amar algo, la vida se lo arrebataba.

¿Por qué no puedes amarme? –la roja preguntó con amargura.

–Si tú me amaras, yo sería siempre tuya.

–Mientes– respondió el mayor.

–Ya soy tuya, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré– Grell enterró el rostro en las piernas de William.

…

Las citas infructuosas han cesado y para William todo marcha a la perfección, Grell no tiene humor de salir a conquistar el mundo y nadie ha mostrado interés en el afeminado joven. Hasta hoy. Su nombre es Richard, en un principio Grell es huraño y desconfiado pero hay un plus, hay obsequios y detalles, le acompaña hasta su casa y cuando consiguió llevar a Grell a la cama no le abandonó a la mañana siguiente.

–Te quiero– le dijo él, un intenso rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Grell.

Grell deja de visitar a William, tampoco ha salido con Eric o Ronald. Hay tranquilidad pero Grell se está distrayendo un poco de sus obligaciones, nada fuera de lo normal. Grell es feliz.

El chico trabaja en las oficinas de la funeraria, sale a comer a diario con su amada pelirroja. Esta tarde se dirige a entregar su informe para después correr a los brazos de Grell pero en el pasillo se topa con su jefe. William no es feliz.

…

Es viernes por la noche, saldrán a cenar y quizá bailar un poco, pero él nunca llegó, tampoco al día siguiente, ni una llamada. Nunca más.

Después de 3 meses de absoluta felicidad y cuando Grell comenzaba a confiar nuevamente en cupido. Él se fue sin dejar rastro. Eric observa todo y calla, por un tiempo.

–¿Por qué? – el escoses confronta a sus patrones. Eric encontró una orden de transferencia a América.

–El amor es mortalmente doloroso– dijo Adrian mientras comía una galleta en compañía de su hijo, William mira sobre su hombro –si lo amara ya hubiese llamado ¿no crees? – Spears dijo cínicamente.

–Hiciste algo, si no te conociera apostaría a que lo mataste.

–Apostar es pecado. Ten cuidado, porque no sólo vas a perder, también arderás en el infierno – dijo Crevan con una gran sonrisa.

–Grell Sutcliff necesita estabilidad, no un romance de verano– explicó William sin mirar a Slingby.

–Y tú le darás esa estabilidad seguramente ¿no es así Spears?, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes de conocerlo? – cuestionó Eric molesto, Grell estaba sufriendo nuevamente.

–Eric Slingby, estás cruzando los límites. Conozco a Grell desde un tiempo del cual no tienes idea. Ahora por favor retírate– William se puso de pie y le abrió la puerta de par en par a su empleado, no podía ser más claro. En ese instante un joven castaño y menudo entró a la oficina.

–Alan Humphries– saludó William.

–Buenas tardes– respondió el chico. Su intención era entregar rápido un libro y retirarse, pero no pudo evitar sentir la atmosfera pesada y mirar a Eric, hicieron contacto visual fijamente por eternos segundos.

–Con permiso– Alan salió corriendo Eric transmitía un sentimiento extraño para el chico, rabia, tristeza o quizá bondad.

…

* * *

Esa misma noche William visitó a Grell, en esta ocasión entró con una llave proporcionada por este. La misma escena de meses atrás, Grell lloraba desconsolado en su cama.

William se paró en el marco de la puerta de la recamara de Sutcliff, al notar su presencia, Grell se puso de pie, ella vestía una pijama de dos piezas, tenía muchos holanes y era color cereza. William le miró como escaneando su figura. Grell se percató de ello y avanzó hasta él.

–Te lo llevaste, lo apartaste de mí– las lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas de tanto llorar.

–No me quieres a tu lado, pero tampoco me dejas volar– musitó con tristeza para aferrarse a su pecho, le abrazó con fuerza, William guardó silencio pero correspondió el abrazo, enredó sus dedos entre los largos mechones color sangre y aspiró el dulce aroma floral.

Ella alzó el rostro, se vio reflejada en aquellos fríos ojos inexpresivos y por instantes se creyó aquélla cálida mentira que le prometía devolver sus afectos.

Sus labios se conectaron fugazmente.

…

….

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaan… y que les censuro el lemon muajajaja… próximo capi.

El hilo rojo del destino cortesía de Wikipedia. XD .

Típico del Grelliam: Will no muestra interés en Grell hasta que otro se enamora del pelirrojo, entonces William siente celos y se encarga de desaparecer a su rival de amores.

Pobre Grelly.


	17. EL PRIMER AMOR DE MI VIDA ES EL ÚLTIMO

Recién recibió el cuerpo, le miró detenidamente por un largo rato, el tipo aún era joven, quizá unos 32 años, se veía de buen estatus social. Lo encontraron en un terreno baldío, el informe policial alega un ajuste de cuentas entre mafiosos. Eric gira el cuerpo, recargándolo sobre el brazo de este en la mesa de acero frio. Al regresar el cuerpo a su posición original, una tijerilla salió de la nariz del cadáver. Con mano enguantada Slingby aplasto al insecto, su diminuto exoesqueleto reventó bajo aquella presión, el ruido del crujir de este acabó con el silencio mortal en aquella habitación, la piel de Eric se erizó, aquel sonido le causó un poco de nauseas, era tan fácil terminar con una vida sin importar de quien se trate.

Alistó todo para el embalsamamiento, diseccionó al hombre y comenzó a drenar el cadáver, enjuagó su interior, una y otra vez hasta dejar limpias las venas, una vez listo inyectó el formol además de otros líquidos para aquel trabajo "sucio".

…

Recordó aquella tarde en la que Grell escapó de sus obligaciones de oficina en la funeraria para visitarle en la morgue, la pelirroja estaba realmente entusiasmada, Eric le miraba feliz hasta que en una distracción la locura se apoderó de Grell Sutcliff.

Ella deslizó el bisturí desde la garganta hasta el bajo vientre desprolijamente dañando la piel y quizá algún intestino al profundizar su puñalada en la carne más blanda del estómago. Estaba extasiada, el rojo intenso de la sangre que brotaba sin control. Este recuerdo le hizo estremecerse con desagradable sentir.

También rememoró la noche en que tuvo horas extra con su nuevo aprendiz y colega "Alan Humphries", el pobre chico no era de estómago fuerte, sudó frío y casi se vomita ante su primer muerto. Al fía siguiente Eric no paró de reír, fue toda una experiencia para ambos. Eric se mostró en desacuerdo desde un principio, no quería ningún compañero, no estaba de humor para entrenar a ningún pelele.

Todo cambiaria el día en que Alan casi sufre un ataque y resultó herido, la última semana resultó ser de emociones fuertes para Humphries, el cambio de ambiente, de la seguridad del hogar dio un giro de 180° a la realidad de la vida cotidiana.

Alan comenzó con su segundo cadáver, todo pintaba bien hasta que una taquicardia comenzó, sus manos temblaban y se le dificultó el respirar, apretó con fuerza sus puños y se desvaneció.

–¡Alan! – gritó Eric y corrió en auxilio de su compañero.

Cuando el chico volvió en sí, había mucha sangre, nuevamente se sintió alarmado, pero sus preocupaciones se disolvieron al ver que a su lado Eric le abrazaba protectoramente, el escoses ató con gasas y vendas el corte profundo de la mano derecha de Alan. Desde ese día ambos hombres se volvieron más unidos con el paso del tiempo. Pero sería un cambio drástico en la vida de los dos.

…

–Embalsamar es el arte de embellecer cadáveres– dijo Undertaker con seriedad mientras deslizaba la punta de sus dedos desnudos entre los cabellos resecos de aquel cuerpo sin vida.

Eric le miró con un poco de desagrado, este hombre era algo perturbador en ocasiones, pero al fin y al cabo le respetaba, todos lo hacían, ya sea por temor o por veneración.

–¿No piensas ir a la fiesta?, la noche no es eterna ni tampoco nosotros, sal y únete a los demás– dijo Adrian.

–Aún hay trabajo pendiente, la muerte no descansa ni en días festivos– Eric habló con desgano sin dejar de atender al cuerpo frente a él.

Se trata de la fiesta anual del empresario de pompas fúnebres, cada año el dueño de la funeraria festeja que todos sigan con vida además de ser una muestra de agradecimiento a sus empleados por las jugosas ganancias obtenidas durante el año pasado. Aunque si le preguntan a Sebastian Michaelis, no se trata mas que de un disfraz para lavar su dinero mal obtenido tras la venta ilegal de órganos y partes humanas.

Todos bailan hasta desfallecer, todos menos 2, William se mantiene atento a su Tablet y junto a él está Grell con cara de pocos amigos, ella quiere bailar, muere de deseos por que alguien la saque a bailar, pero eso no sucederá. No es que tengan algo en contra de Grell, pero ya es un secreto a voces que aquel que muestre interés en la pelirroja, bien le puede decir adiós a su tranquilo trabajo.

No están peleados, pero tampoco mantienen una muy buena relación, desde la última moche que pasaron juntos, todo se volvió más tenso entre ellos.

…

Sus labios se unieron fugazmente, la primera vez en alguna vida pasada, fue un acto desesperado lleno de temor y ansiedad, que culminó con dos corazones rotos y dos enamorados muertos, la segunda fue una muestra de amor puro entre dos chiquillos inocentes. Grell se metió a hurtadillas a la cama de William por segunda ocasión, la primera vez fue arrojado groseramente junto con su muñeco de trapo, pero no se daría por vencido, sería su última noche a su lado. Grell se acomodó en el pequeño espacio disponible. La pequeña pelirroja junto sus manos a su boca y sonrió feliz, trato de encoger su cuerpo de forma en que cupiera mejor, ante aquella acción, William se movió un poco, Grell se paralizó un segundo, todo vuelve a la calma, el carmín suspira aliviado y se acomoda para dormir.

–Grell– dice William con voz soñolienta, Grell abre mucho los ojos y contrae todos sus músculos, guarda silencio.

–Grell regresa a tu cama– ordena el niño mayor.

–¿No estabas dormido? – pregunta Grell con el ceño fruncido.

–Tienes los pies helados Grell, me tocaste con tus pies y me despertaste– explica William mientras gira para ver de frente a su invitado no deseado, la cara de Grell se ruboriza intensamente, afortunadamente está muy oscuro y Will no puede verle.

–Vete a tu cama, quiero dormir– murmuró con los ojos cerrados, el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de William.

–Te quiero Will– susurra Grell y besa tiernamente a William en la comisura de los labios, para acto seguido correr hasta su cama y dormir nuevamente.

–Hasta mañana– responde el pequeño Spears sin imaginarse que no volvería a ver a Grell.

–Volveré– prometió Grell, pero William ya estaba dormido.

…

En esta ocasión, ese beso fue una mezcla de emociones y pasiones. Fue un beso lento, se miraron a los ojos por segundos para después cerrarlos y saborear el momento, sus manos curiosas exploraron tierras nuevas. William acaricio la espalda de Grell, era tan suave, más de lo que había imaginado.

–Will– gimió Grell interrumpiendo así el beso, por instantes William reconsideró sus actos, ¿Quería a Grell?, no, no le quería, lo mas inteligente era salir en ese instante, pero no podía, lo intento pero le fue imposible, si no era amor, entonces ¿Qué era? Lastima. William no quería a nadie, no tenía buenos sentimientos hacia ningún ser humano, pero al ver a Grell, todo pensamiento lúcido se desvaneció.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente es de que se encontraba sobre Grell en la cama de este, aun vestían sus ropas. William acarició el costado de la pelirroja, sintiendo sus costillas hasta las caderas estrechas, sus huesos eran algo sobresalientes, Grell no se alimentaba adecuadamente. La mano de William se trasladó hacia la parte superior de la pijama de Grell exponiendo así el vientre de este, un pequeño diamante rojo adornaba el ombligo de Sutcliff, al notar esto William, el hombre mayor hizo una mueca de desapruebo, aunque no podía decir nada, su padre también tenía tres argollas en la concha de la oreja. Grell sonrió con picardía y acarició el rostro del moreno, William posó su rostro ante el gentil tacto.

Nuevamente se besaron, la lengua de Grell acarició los labios del moro pidiendo acceso a la caverna húmeda. William accedió a la petición, se sentía bien y hasta cierto grado era liberador, necesitaban esto. Se recostó a un lado de Grell, ambos se miraron con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

William acarició con el pulgar el carnoso labio inferior de Grell, este le besó la mano y los nudillos. Pronto las caricias sutiles subieron de tono, Grell deslizó su manó hasta los pantalones de su acompañante, le acarició por encima de la tela, las mejillas de Spears se coloraron tan intensas como el cabello del chico afeminado, Will subió nuevamente a Grell y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Molieron sus caderas una contra la otra.

Todo era perfecto hasta que el móvil del hombre de cabellos oscuros comenzó a sonar, William trató de ignorarlo, incluso Grell se aferró más a él y le besó con más pasión en un intento en vano por distraerlo de sus obligaciones, pero nada es eterno.

–Diga– contestó William algo agitado tratando de recobrar la compostura, se trataba del trabajo, Spears se frotó la frente con frustración, intercambió algunas palabras y colgó molesto, Sebastian se presentó nuevamente en la funeraria junto con un oficial y con una orden de aprensión para Adrian Crevan.

Grell hizo un puchero decepcionado, su cuerpo estaba caliente, necesitaba atención. ¡Ahora!.

William miró en dirección hacia Grell, este le sonrió, en los ojos de ambos existía una promesa de continuar después. El Smartphone del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar con una estridente melodía.

–¿Hola? – Grell respondió de inmediato, al ver de quien se trataba, su rostro se iluminó olvidando por momentos con quien se encontraba. William se percató de esto y una punzada en el corazón le obligó a arrebatarle el celular a Grell.

"SexySebby" se lee en el identificador de llamadas, la persona al otro lado de la línea sigue hablando sin darse cuenta de lo que acontece. En un arranquen desenfrenado el siempre tranquilo William arrojó el teléfono contra el muro, con fuerza tal que logra destrozarlo. Grell queda boquiabierto, está a punto de quejarse pero la mirada de Spears le sentencia guardar silencio. Ella enmudece espantada.

–Lloras por un "amor perdido"...– acusa entre comillas con molestia.

–Me arrastras hasta tu cama, pero te sigues revolcando con ese maldito ampón que intenta hundir a mi familia– de tanta rabia, William comienza a hiperventilar.

–No tienes derecho William– Grell habla con tranquilidad, algo raro en él.

–Tú, tú Grell Sutcliff, tú no tienes derecho, cada que me topo contigo, arruinas mi vida– William salió del cuarto azotando la puerta y dejando a Grell solo, como siempre lo ha estado. La puerta de la entrada de su casa se escucha azotar con violencia, William se ha ido, finalmente lo perdió para siempre o quizá no.

…

–Tú no quieres que esté contigo, pero tampoco quieres que esté con nadie más– murmura Grell mientras mantiene la mirada gacha.

–¿Qué dices? –William finalmente aparta la mirada de su Tablet. Grell no le sostiene la mirada.

–¿Me concede esta pieza señorita? – Eric finalmente decidió unirse a la fiesta. La cara de Grell se ilumina y de inmediato se pone de pie pero William le toma por el brazo regresándolo bruscamente a su asiento.

–Eric Slingby, eres un buen empleado, por favor no te metas en problemas, serías una perdida lamentable– William soltó a Grell y le permitió retirarse, Eric enarcó una ceja y por un instante sintió que las palabras de su patrón no eran mas que una amenaza recordándole lo que le pasó a Richard, el antiguo enamorado de Grell. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile tratando de olvidarse de los problemas, pero la mirada penetrante de William jamás se apartó de ellos.

–Ten cuidado Eric, te puedo morder– se burló el carmín– ganándose un tirón de cabello por parte de William.

¿Qué demonios fue eso Roja? – preguntó el escoses, Grell simplemente se encogió de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

–Nunca antes vi a Spears tan celoso– se burló Eric.

–¿Celoso?, está loco…

–Pero aún así, yo lo amo– Grell dijo cual colegiala enamorada.

–El primer amor nunca se olvida ¿cierto? – dijo Eric.

–El primer amor de mi vida siempre es el último, cariño– la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo a su compañero de baile.


	18. CONFUSIÓN DE AMOR

HOLA MIS CORDEROS DEL AMORTS, SIGO SIN INSPIRACIÓN, PERO YA ES HORA DE ACTUALIZAR, YA HOLGAZANEÉ DEMACIADO.

ALGUNOS CÁNONES PRESENTADOS SON SÓLO RUMORES DE LA RED PUES NO HE ENCONTRADO BASES PARA SUSTENTARLOS PEROOO, YA QUE ME PARECIERON, GENIALES, LOS USARÉ. DESPUES DE TODO ESTO SÓLO SON FANFICTION.

...

* * *

¿Amor, celos?, no conozco la definición de estas palabras, ni mucho menos sé ponerlas en práctica, sólo sé que no deseo por nada del mundo sentirlas. Duelen. nunca hubo palabras afectuosas ni muestras de amor. Ya ha olvidado los abrazos de su padre y los besos de su madre. Le fueron arrebatados a una tierna edad.

...

Te miro desde la ventana, te espero, pero no lo entiendo. Llegas con otra fragancia, otro aroma. Eres gentil y cortés con otros, les saludas y sonríes. Inaceptable, ridículo, buscas la compañía de extraños cuando yo estoy aquí esperándote, te brindo más de lo que mereces, eres un malagradecido, oportunista.

Te odio, pero sé que me necesitas, a veces siento lástima por ti, ¿no lo ves?

...

Prisionero, me siento reo de tu desprecio, pero en tus brazos encuentro mi libertad, soy libre de atarme a tu lado, soy pleno y consiente, me entrego en cuerpo y alma, completamente. No me sueltes, no me dejes, secuestra mis miedos, deséchalos.

Decido abandonar mi soledad para compartir mi espacio a tu lado, extasiado de saberme tuyo. Me someto y me entrego pues a tu lado soy eterno.

...

-¡Aléjate! - William empujó el rostro de Grell con la palma de la mano, en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de asco. Grell está borracho y comienza a tornarse imprudente, ya le ha robado un casto beso en los labios. Esto no le molestó al estoico hombre que en más de una ocasión ha degustado aquellos labios, pero en la intimidad de la alcoba. William no tolera las muestras de afecto públicas.

Grell frunce el ceño y se pone de pie, ya encontrará a alguien que si lo tome en serio y se lo demostrará a William.

-¡Grell Sutcliff! - llama Spears pero es ignorado. William toma la tela de sus pantalones y la estruja con fuerza, teme que su pelirroja arme un lio.

Grell se tambalea entre la multitud de empleados que bailan en descontrol, cegado por el alcohol el carmín avanza hasta chocar con otro cuerpo, escupe alguna maldición y alza la mirada.

-Eric~- sonríe lasciva mientras que el chico grande le sujeta por la cintura evitando que se caiga.

-¡Roja!- Eric se muestra feliz de encontrar a otro amigo más finalmente, dudó mucho antes de abandonar la morgue para unirse a sus colegas, pero Alan fue muy insistente.

-Será divertido Eric- Alan estrechó el brazo del mayor, Humphries había sido de los primeros en unirse a la fiesta de la funeraria, pero al no tener muchos amigos el chico regresó por su mentor, de cierto modo, Eric le hacía sentirse seguro.

-Sólo lo hago por ti Al, sabes que no me gustan estas reuniones tontas de jefes y subordinados- Slingby aceptó, aunque no opuso mucha resistencia, cada vez le era más difícil negarle algo a su "amigo", sentía que ese instinto protector por Alan crecía día con día.

-¿Sabes?, podríamos irnos de aquí y disfrutar de la noche, ¿Qué te parece? - invitó el escoces, de inmediato Alan se entusiasmó, sería su primer salida nocturna, el chico tenía tantos planes en mente. Eric se levantó de su mesa para traer un refresco para Alan y una cerveza para él, pero regresó con más que eso, una roja sorpresa para el castaño. -Grell- saludó Alan, el menor imaginó que la pelirroja estaría donde el patrón de todos pero estaba equivocado. Grell saludó distraídamente y tomó asiento en las piernas de Eric, Alan prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, Grell estaba muy tomado, "que incómodo".

...

Copa tras copa, el ambiente se vuelve tenso. Las carcajadas se escuchan al otro lado de la pista de baile. Unos ojos recelosos les observa, que de ser dagas, ya les hubiera apuñalado hasta la muerte.

El reloj marca las 12:00 am, - Eric, será mejor que me marche a mi casa, tengo dolor de cabeza y no creo conveniente desvelarme más- Alan se puso de pie. -Vamos Alan, la noche es joven aún-el carmín tomó al castaño por la muñeca y le hizo sentarse nuevamente. Eric y Grell siguen hablando, en un principio Alan también participó en la conversación, de verdad había sido muy entretenido, pero por su salud, lo más conveniente era volver a casa y dormir un poco. El rubio notó que el ánimo de Alan comenzó a decaer drásticamente, era hora de partir. Las escandalosas siluetas se mueven en la oscuridad y abandonan el jolgorio.

-Gasolina y fuego- murmura William quien ahora yace a espaldas de Alan quien se dispone a partir también.

-¡Señor William!- Alan saludó con sorpresa.

-Esos dos son peligrosos juntos. Cuídate Humphries- advirtió Spears.

-¡Alan! Date prisa- gritó Eric quien hacía señas con la mano izquierda y con la otra cerraba la puerta trasera del auto que Grell ya había abordado.

-Nos vemos señor- se despidió de Spears, el auto arrancó.

...

-Por favor descansa- Eric abrazó con fuerza al delgado castaño, lamentaba tener que dejarlo sólo, pero Grell insistió en seguir la fiesta y Alan necesitaba un ambiente más relajado.

-No te preocupes, saldremos en otra ocasión, por ahora, lo más inteligente de tu parte será dejar a Grell en su casa o William te colgará- se rio Alan y cerró la puerta, con un suspiro desanimado el chico se preparó un poco de té y se metió a su cama caliente. Eric necesitaba a alguien con quien divertirse y tristemente no sería con él. Alan se quedó dormido soñando con algún día encontrar a alguien especial con quien pasar sus días aunque fuese en casa y sin salir todas las noches.

Grell insistió en ir a un bar nuevo de la zona, pero Eric prefirió visitar aquel al que Ronald y él suelen frecuentar, es barato y no son tan quisquillosos. Bebieron hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron tregua.

-Debo ir al tocador, cariño- Grell guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie. Eric siguió bebiendo. Por lo general, la pelirroja prefiere ir al sanitario de damas, pero este lugar no cuenta con uno.

-¿No crees que te equivocaste? Muñeca- un tipo alto detuvo a Grell a la salida de los baños, la pelirroja sonrió

...

Una cerveza más y Grell no ha regresado, de pronto el móvil de Eric comienza a sonar, "ayúdame" se lee en un mensaje, Eric sale corriendo en busca de su rojo acompañante, pero Alan se lo advirtió.

Eric mira con horror la escena, un hombre yace aparentemente muerto en el estacionamiento, Grell sostiene un revólver en sus temblorosas manos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios Grell?! - Eric tomó a Grell por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza. Grell lloró y le contó una historia donde ella era la victima de un cruel hombre ebrio. La verdad era otra.

...

-¡Eres hombre! Gritó su acompañante, el muy atrevido metió las manos en el pantalón del chico amanerado, Grell comenzó a reír. -¡Que asco, eres un enfermo, una abominación! - Grell le perdió la gracia al asunto. Nadie se burlaría de "ella" NUNCA MÁS.

Dicho bar se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, lo cual era una ventaja, de cierto modo. Llaman una ambulancia y las llantas queman el asfalto al emprender la huida.

La adrenalina le bajó considerablemente los niveles de alcohol en el organismo de Grell, la pelirroja se deja caer en la cama ajena, se frota el rostro, mira el techo y su mente divaga, -estúpido- murmura, de pronto la puerta de la recamara se abre el delgado cuerpo se estremece aún con resquemor de lo que acaba de suceder en el bar. Eric entra y se sube a la cama, mira a Grell y sonríe, el mayor le acaricia la mejilla y roza el labio inferior de este con el pulgar. Grell se tensa de inmediato, acostumbrado a ser usado por sus amantes, Grell imagina lo peor, pero olvida algo, Eric no es uno de sus amantes.

-Duérmete ya-ordena Eric y se recuesta a un lado de la pelirroja, pronto sus ronquidos llenan la recamara. Grell suspira y se abraza al cuerpo fuerte, el sueño tarda en llegar.

...

-No lo sé, suelo alejar a la gente, hay algo en mi que los hiere- dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros con tristeza mientras terminaba de trenzar el último mechón de cabello de Eric.

-No es verdad.

-Will no me tolera a su lado por más de 5 minutos.

-Yo no soy William, yo no quiero alejarte- el escoses sonrió cálidamente.

-Tarde o temprano Eric- Grell, cepilló los cabellos de Eric y se puso de pie. -Solo falta teñir de rubio el demás cabello- dijo Grell y se marchó, era hora de volver a su casa. Eric se observa en el espejo, le gusta su nuevo look, sonríe y va tras de Grell. Aún hay trabajo por terminar.

...

-Grell Sutcliff- William llama con tono severo, Eric y Grell llegan juntos. Imperdonable. Grell llega en un santiamén ante aquel llamado, Spears cierra la puerta con seguro, una larga charla respecto ala relaciones entre empleados tiene lugar. Después de Sutcliff, Slingby es citado para recibir la misma plática.

Eric y Grell se vuelven más cercanos. A William esto no le parece, está confundido, no cree amar a Grell, por lo menos no de la forma en que el pelirrojo desea, pero ciertamente, le incomoda en gran medida el hecho de que otro muestre interés en su pelirrojo. Porque Grell era su compañero de toda la vida, antes que de cualquier otro, Grell fue suyo.

...

Unas rosas aparecen en el escritorio de Grell, no hay nadie en el pasillo, las flores rojas, tan rojas como la sangre no tienen nombre, ¿son de algún admirador secreto?. -Will- Grell corre a la oficina de su patrón.

-Yo sabía que estabas arrepentido- llora Grell y abraza a su amado William. - No te preocupes mi amor, yo te perdono- se besan.

-Idiota- escupe William y acorrala a Grell contra la pared, su mano derecha sube hasta la garganta de este y comienza a apretar suavemente como queriendo estrangularlo, Grell respira agitado, está excitado, las largas y rojas uñas despeinan el cabello antes perfecto y un salvaje beso tiene lugar, pero no pasa de eso, tocan sus cuerpos con desesperación, la ropa les estorba pero no la hacen a un lado, es mejor esperar. -Esta noche- William susurra al oído de Grell.

Grell acomoda su ropa y sale de aquella oficina, Eric está frente al escritorio de la roja, le espera muy sonriente.

-Oh Eric- chilla con emoción el carmín.

-Mira, que hermosas rosas me ha regalado mi Will querido- Eric perdió todo el color. Las rosas, esas malditas rosas, las compró él y ahora ese desgraciado se cobraba todo el crédito. Eric no dijo nada, Grell se veía tan feliz. Era mejor así.

...

* * *

JUSTO EN LA FRIEND ZONE XD.

LAMENTO MUCHO ESTE CAPÍTULO DEL ASCO, PERO ES QUE NO TENGO NADA DE INSPIRACIÓN. NO QUIERO EMPEZAR CON PROBLEMAS CON ESTE FIC QUE ME GUSTA TANTO. PROMETO ESCRIBIR ALGO MEJOR PARA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALUZACIÓN.

PERDÓN OTRA VEZ.

COMENTARIOS PLISUUU.


	19. PATÉTICO

Estaba molesto, se sentía humillado. Este atrevimiento podría costarle el puesto. Tantos años trabajando en la funeraria para tirar todo por la borda sólo por una cara bonita, pero ¡oh, si que era bonita!. Eric se consideraba un hombre 100% heterosexual, si alguien le hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, que se interesaría en un pelirrojo transexual y en su compañero de trabajo, Eric se hubiese carcajeado y le hubiera partido la cabeza al atrevido.

Todo estaba cambiando y quizá, para mal.

–Eric, ¿Eric?, ¡Eric! – llamó Alan, pero el escoces estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, no podía olvidar las palabras de aquel hombre maldito, ahora entendía el porque William lo odiaba con toda su alma.

…

Eric esperaba en el estacionamiento de la funeraria, era hora del almuerzo y se reuniría con Alan para comer. A lo lejos divisó a William y Grell quienes se disponía a salir juntos también. Siempre salen juntos, de repente una loca idea atravesó la mente del rubio, confrontarlos, si, le haría saber a Grell que él le compró las rosas y que Spears no era más que un mezquino.

La pelirroja sale tomada de la mano de su frío y egoísta "Will". Para Slingby esto es raro en el moro, comúnmente William no tiene contacto físico con el carmín ni con nadie, pero ahora, creyéndose sin espectadores ambos se ven como 2 ¿enamorados?

–Pobre infeliz– dice una voz que llama la atención de Eric, este al voltear reconoce al sujeto, se trata del tal Sebastian. Eric dirige su atención hacia el abogado –¿disculpa? – pronuncia enarcando una ceja, pero no se trataba de una pregunta, más bien le estaba brindando la oportunidad de retractarse de sus palabras. El abogado se ríe.

–Tú eres Eric ¿no es así?, Grell me habla mucho de ti, de hecho, me habla de todos ustedes.

–¿Grell? – pregunta incrédulo y con burla.

–Así es, Grell y yo somos muy cercanos, amigos muy "íntimos" él me lo cuenta todo– su voz oculta una diversión maliciosa.

–Conozco tus intenciones, Grell Sutcliff es una "cosa" irritante pero es bueno en la cama– dijo con morbo.

–Será mejor que cuides tus palabras– advirtió Eric quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, estaba listo para dar el primer golpe.

–No pierdas el tiempo Eric, Grell no te conviene– pronuncio el diablo.

–Tú ¿qué sabes? – la paciencia del rubio se agotaba con rapidez. Eric tomó al abogado por la solapa de su traje. Sebastian tomó a Eric por las manos y le hizo soltarle.

–Grell es un hombre interesado y no conoce de amor ni lealtad– dijo con una sonrisa amarga, quizá recordando alguna traición del pelirrojo.

–Dime, tú, eres un cargador ¿no es así? Transportas a los cadáveres o algo así. Haces el trabajo sucio que nadie más quiere hacer. También, lavas y maquillas a los muertos ¿me equivoco? – Sebastian se refería de forma muy despectiva al desdichado escoces. La rabia crecía dentro de Slingby.

–Sin en cambio, William, él es un hombre con estudios, hijo del dueño, adoptivo claro está pero es su hijo al fin y al cabo, él es muy limpio, huele bien, su salario es mejor y conoce a Grell desde niños.

–William es un pesado y lo odio, pero honestamente, no tienes oportunidad.

–Tú no sabes nada Michaelis.

–Yo lo sé todo, tengo mis métodos para obtener información.

–Grell hará algo, tarde o temprano y querrás matarlo.

–Vete al diablo– sentenció Eric y se dio la media vuelta.

–Yo soy el diablo– se burló el abogado. –Espera, dile a tu jefe que no se confíe, cualquier error, por muy mínimo y lo encarcelaré– Sebastian subió a su auto y se marchó.

…

–Eric, ¿ocurre algo malo? Preguntó Alan con preocupación, Eric no había probado bocado desde que llegaron a la cafetería.

–No es nada Grell – respondió Eric sin mirar a los ojos a acompañante.

–Me llamaste Grell– dijo Alan con molestia.

–¿Qué?, claro que no.

–Lo hiciste.

–Lo lamento, de verdad, es solo que, estoy cansado supongo.

–Eric, tú quieres a Grell ¿cierto?, te gusta – Alan preguntó con tristeza.

–Claro que no. "La roja", Grell, es sólo un buen amigo, amiga o lo que sea que sea ese pelirrojo de sexo confuso– se burló con nerviosismo Eric.

–Grell es como una hermana para mi.

–Dime que te ocurre, entonces, confía en mi. Somos amigos– pidió Alan. Pronto todo dio un giro de 180° . Un fuerte dolor en el pecho derrumbó al chico menudo. –¡Alan! – Eric de inmediato corrió en auxilio de su amigo, se lanzó ágilmente a lado de este para evitar que cayera y se hiciera más daño.

Alan no podía respirar, un dolor terrible oprimió su corazón y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

…

Lo último que Alan recuerda es a Eric gritando su nombre. Al abrir los ojos, el chico no sabe donde está, se siente desubicado, la habitación es de color crema y huele a desinfectante –un hospital– murmura con amargura.

–¿Cómo estás?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿quieres algo? – un angustiado Eric bombardeó con preguntas al convaleciente Alan. –Estoy bien, gracias– fue la respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa triste.

–Lo lamento, no quise preocuparte ni arruinar la comida– se disculpó.

–Tonterías– Eric se sentó a un costado de la cama de Alan y acarició el cabello de este, despeinándole juguetonamente. –Lo importante es que ya estés bien, me diste un gran susto.

–Lo lamento.

–Ya le informé a William de lo ocurrido, no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de todo.

–¿Porqué? –pidió Alan con mirada gacha. –¿Porqué? ¿qué? –respondió Eric –William tiene que saber que no volverás al trabajo.

–No, ¿Porqué haces esto por mi?, cuidarme. Podrías estar divirtiéndote en otro sitio.

–Tonterías. Me preocupo por ti Alan, me importas. Después de todo, somos amigos y te aprecio.

….

* * *

HOLA MIS AMORES, ¿QUÉ LES ESTÁ PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA? NO SÉ CUANTOS CAPÍTULIS MÁS NOS QUEDEN PERO ESPERO SEAN VARIOS.

LES TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA, YO SÉ QUE MUCHOS ME HAN PEDIDO LAS SECUELAS DE ALGUNAS DE MIS HISTORIAS Y BUENO, ¿RECURDAN MI FIC "HIBRIDO"? PUES YA ESTOY PREPARANDO UNA BREVE SECUELA, LA CUAL SERÁ PUBLICADA UNA VEZ TERMINE CON ESTE FIC.

GRACIAS A YODOS LIS QUE AÚN ME LEEN, DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS.

LOS AMO CON TODO MI KOKORO.


	20. DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER

Ella sabe que es observada. Siempre le gustó ser el centro de atención y nunca le importó las cosas negativas que los demás tenían que decir, pero algo estaba mal y todo parecía empeorar.

Grell se mira en el espejo, ella ve a una bella y sensual mujer, ¿Por qué los demás no lo notan?

...

-¡HERMOSA!, hermosa, hermosa -exclamó el cirujano mientras fantaseaba todas las posibilidades. Ante sus ojos se desnudaba Grell esperanzado a conseguir su cuerpo soñado. Aquel cirujano no dejaba de admirar y alagar a la pelirroja.

Era típico en su consultorio recibir a todo tipo de pacientes, reconstrucciones faciales estéticas, ya fuese por vanidad como por salud. Pero Grell era su mas grande fantasía, obsesionado con la belleza y la perfección, una reasignación de sexo completa, era su máximo para alardearse de ser un "dios" , él, Alister Chambers era "la encarnación de la belleza".

Implantes de senos, afinar mentón, pómulos y rasgos faciales, aumento de glúteos y retirar una costilla, inyectar los labios y más se lee en el menú.

-Eres especial mi bello petirrojo, mi rosa de castilla, her-mo-sa- Alister comenzó a trazar líneas sobre aquel nuevo lienzo de piel pálida convirtiéndolo en un cartograma de carne.

Todo sonaba maravilloso para Grell todo hasta que llegaron al costo, Grell sostuvo la hoja del presupuesto contra su pecho, su labio inferior tembló, ni vendiendo sus órganos podría costear tal intervención quirúrgica.

-Doctor Alister, su siguiente cita ha llegado- informó una enfermera voluptuosa, seguramente las manos de aquel cirujano intervinieron en aquel cuerpo perfecto.

-Bueno querida, tu decides. Será un placer ayudar con tu... problemita- el hombre se puso de pie y le mostró la salida a Grell. Un beso en cada mejilla fue la promesa de regresar pronto.

Caminaba sola por los pasillos, pensando en lo maravilloso que seria ser completamente una mujer, no solo mental si no físicamente también. Ella sale del hospital y a las afueras le espera una sonrisa cálida. -Ronnie- dice con cariño. Su hermano ha ido por ella, ambos suben al auto de Ronald y emprenden el camino hacia la funeraria.

-Bueno, no te prometo nada pero veré que puedo hacer- Ronald hizo una mueca al ver el presupuesto.

-Al menos, espero conseguir para que te quiten una costilla- dijo en tono burlón. Grell sonrió con tristeza y guardo silencio el resto del camino.

...

-Bueno Grell, iré a ver a tu novio para hablar sobre tu otro novio. ¿sabes?, definitivamente, de todos tus novios, prefiero a William que a Sebastian.

-Guarda más respeto mocoso, yo no tengo tantos novios-Grell fingió enfado aunque por dentro la idea de que Spears sea su novio le entusiasma demasiado. Ojalá William fuese alguien más expresivo. En ocasiones le es imposible descifrar lo que siente.

Al llegar Grell a la funeraria, todo mundo estaba vuelto loco, se movían cuales hormigas huyendo del fuego causado por la lupa contra el sol, de un malvado niño, papeles salen volando. Grell se abrió paso hasta la oficina de su patrón y futuro amante. William se mantenía sereno, meditando quizá. Grell permaneció en la puerta observando en silencio. .

-¿Dónde estabas Grell Sutcliff?

-Bueno, tenía un asunto importante, negocios. Si, negocios. ¿Qué ocurre allá?.

-Tenemos una auditoría. Tu amigo Michaelis, seguro está involucrado. Lavado de dinero y evasión de impuestos, que estúpido. Honestamente.

-Para ser un asunto serio, estás muy tranquilo, todo mundo está vuelto loco allá afuera - murmuró la pelirroja.

-No tengo de que preocuparme, ahora, ¡vuelve al trabajo! - William regresa su mirada a su papeleo y guarda un silencio sepulcral como si esa conversación no hubiese ocurrido. La puerta se cierra. Grell suspira derrotado, recarga su frente contra la puerta de roble unos segundos, no puede comprender a William, tanta serenidad debe ocultar algo.

...

Necesita usar el sanitario, nunca tuvo problemas con ello. Según su vestimenta y el lugar donde se encuentre, ese es el baño que usará. En la oficina, Grell siempre usa el tocador de damas. -Alto ahí fenómeno- una mujer le impide el paso a la pelirroja. Grell se detiene en seco, conoce a esta tipa, aprieta sus puños y se dispone a pasar.

-Ve al baño de hombre, no puedes pasar al de damas. Usar tacones y traer el cabello largo no te hace una mujer de verdad- ella empujó a Grell.

-Eres un error de la naturaleza! - escupió con veneno. La rabia dentro de Grell creció descomunalmente. Sutcliff tomó a aquella bruja por la garganta y la arrojó lejos, entró hasta los lavabos y estrelló ambas manos contra el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos y cortándose las manos. Miró los delgados hilos de sangre correr y salió de ahí lentamente. La mujer que le hizo romperse le observó desde el suelo con temor. -Está loco- murmuró una vez que Grell se había marchado.

Grell empujó a todos en su camino, corrió hasta el cuarto de escobas y se encerró ahí, recargó su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Estaba oscuro y frío, húmedo, recordó su niñez cuando era castigado y le encerraban lejos de los otros niños. Las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas y en un intento por enjugarlas, sólo consiguió manchar su rostro con la sangre que emanaba de sus lastimadas manos. Un grito desgarrador y una pataleta tuvieron lugar en aquel diminuto espacio.

-Sutcliff se volvió loco- se murmura en los pasillos, el rumor llega a oídos de quien menos se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Grell- alguien llama al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Largo!, si entras arrancaré tus ojos con mis propias manos- amenazó la pelirroja sin saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Sabes? No me asustas, voy a entrar- se burló el otro.

-Si entras ¡te mataré!- amenazó la vulnerable pelirroja como un león que le ruje al cazador, en apariencia es imponente pero por dentro muere de miedo. El picaporte comenzó a moverse- Abre o tendré que tirar la puerta.

Todos miraban atentos, cuando Grell se encontraba en tal estado psicótico era un peligro para la humanidad. En una ocasión tomó unas tijeras e intentó clavarlas en la garganta de un desafortunado que se atravesó en su camino.

De una patada la puerta fue derribada y de las penumbras una sombra roja se lanzó para matar a aquel intruso.

...

-Honestamente- William apreció los destrozos de su voluble pelirroja, el espejo del baño, la sangre en los muros del pasillo, documentos en el piso. Grell cargaría con los gastos. El gerente avanzó con disgusto, al llegar a su destino no entendió lo que sus ojos vieron. Tras una puerta derribada yacían sentados en el suelo un Eric muy serio tratando de sujetar a un desconsolado Grell. El rostro del escocés presentaba rasguños seguramente propiciados por las largas uñas de Grell.

-Slingby- dijo Spears entre dientes.

-Algunas heridas son profundas, necesitará puntadas. Nada serio- Eric se puso de pie y tomó a Grell en brazos para avanzar hasta la enfermería. -Eric Slingby- llamó William y le arrebató a Grell. Muchos miraron en silenció sin comprender tal escena.

-Estás celoso, ¿no es así Will?- pronunció quedamente la pelirroja ya con más ánimos de ser ella misma.

-Tú pagarás todos los daños Grell Sutcliff- respondió William.

-Maldito hombre de negocios- masculló Grell y cerró los ojos.

...

El supervisor permaneció a lado de Grell durante toda la curación, no comprendía cómo alguien tan sanguinario y sadomasoquista como Grell, podía quejarse tanto por unas cuantas puntadas.

-Debo volver al trabajo- William se puso de pie, besó la frente de Grell y se dispuso salir del lugar, en la puerta se encontraban Eric, Alan y Ronald, preocupados por la situación de su reina del drama. William les miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No creas que quedas exento de una sanción por tu berrinche, tendrás horas extra no remuneradas.

-Pero no puedo escribir con las manos así- se quejó la pelirroja.

-Entonces serán unas muuuy largas horas extra- William salió dejando a Grell con la boca abierta -desgraciado- dijo entre dientes y sonrió sádicamente. Ese era su hombre.

-Eric Slingby, acompáñame- el rubio obedeció dejando a sus amigos al cuidado de Grell.

William regresó a su escritorio, trató de concentrarse en su trabajo pero sin éxito. No lograba entender la cercanía entre Eric y Grell, seguramente eran amantes, ese y muchos pensamientos nocivos invadieron su mente, por que nadie es incondicional ni se preocupa legítimamente por otro sin un interés de por medio ¿o sí?. No podía entender, tenia que aclarar esto de una vez por todas.

-Eric, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello? - fue lo único que salió de la boca de William, Eric se encontraba un poco a la defensiva, así que aquella pregunta lo sacó de balance.

-Bueno...- Eric agachó la mirada y sonrió.

-Es una creación de la roja.

-Me lo supuse- respondió William.

\- Eres muy cercano a Grell. No me agrada, será mejor que mantengas distancia, no es saludable para ninguno.

-¡¿Qué?!, tienes que estar bromeando- se burló Eric.

-¿Porqué te importa Grell?, tú ni siquiera lo toleras cerca.

-Conozco tus sentimientos por Humphries, a Grell no le gusta compartir y no sería justo para Alan. No seas egoísta- William trató de sonar profesional, aunque por dentro los celos lo mataban. Qué razón tiene siempre Grell. Eric se sonrojó Y una risa nerviosa se apoderó de él.

-William, con todo respeto...- Eric tragó saliva.

-Mis sentimientos hacia Grell Sutcliff no son de tu incumbencia. Pero...

-Grell te ama William, sólo, no lo lastimes- dijo Eric.

-Yo no amo a Sutcliff como él desea, no puedo.

-Si, lo amas pero tienes miedo William, conozco ese sentimiento.

-Conozco a Grell desde una cantidad de tiempo que las palabras no son capaces de describir. No creo en el amor y dudo en la capacidad de Grell para procesar tal sentimiento. Sólo adquirí la costumbre de pasar mis días a su lado- fue la cruda respuesta de William -Y no estoy dispuesto a que eso cambie nuevamente.

...

Ha pasado una semana, las cosas van mejorando en el despacho. De aquella mujer que osó ofender a Grell, nunca más se supo nada, no sólo necesitas coquetearle a Grell Sutcliff para que William T. Spears te borre del mapa, últimamente basta siquiera mirarle más de 3 minutos para causar inconformidad en el moro. Para William, la estabilidad es lo más importante, detesta los cambios de rutina. Spears es un ser de costumbres y para ello, necesita completo y absoluto control sobre todo y "todos". Y su principal fuente de paz y tranquilidad es un Grell estable emocionalmente.

-Will~- Grell entró a la oficina de William sin llamar, como ya era costumbre, William se sintió aliviado, desde la crisis de Grell, todo se había vuelto muy tenso entre ellos y esa paz que tanto añoraba ser tornó infernalmente agobiante.

William alzó la mirada hacia Grell, la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja le invitaba a pecar.

...

La habitación estaba caliente, en el exterior un chubasco se soltó, las gotas gordas de lluvia agitan las ramas de los árboles y golpean con fuerza la ventana, relámpagos iluminaban por segundos la oscuridad de la recamara.

La larga melena carmesí se pierde entre las sabanas rojas de seda. Grell cierra los ojos y una sonrisa de placer se dibuja en su rostro, gime bajo de él y ni siquiera han comenzado. William le besa tiernamente, de verdad desea esto, lo necesita más que nunca pero pronto el momento se ve interrumpido, William se sienten observado. Spears voltea y justo frente a él, en un taburete se encuentra la muñeca de trapo de Grell, por alguna razón esa muñeca le recuerda a Sebastian, su cabello de lana negro y esos ojos de plástico que le observan sin vida. William toma una almohada y la arroja contra aquel juguete derribándolo de su palco VIP.

Los besos tiernos se acaban y ahora sus bocas se devoran con pasión y deseo. Spears saborea los labios carnosos de su pelirroja y baja al cuello mordisqueando un poco aquí y allá, llegando a la clavícula. William nunca fue un hombre de impulsos carnales, la idea de marcar el cuerpo de su pareja siempre le pareció un acto vulgar y una falta de respeto a su amante, pero esta noche toda su moral se disolvió en una turbia neblina de lujuria. Todo por si a caso Sebastian o alguien más se atreviera a tocar a "su mujer".

La mano de William bajó lentamente acariciando cada curva estrecha de Grell hasta llegar a la entrepierna de este, sus labios se adhieren a los rosados pezones y les lame y secciona hasta dejarles erectos. Grell se retuerce ante las cálidas sensaciones de placer. Cuando la mano de William se desliza por debajo de la lencería de Grell, el menor se torna incómodo de inmediato.

-¿Que ocurre? - William se desconcierta, no entiende tal cambio de actitud por parte de Grell ¿hizo algo mal?. Grell siempre se ha caracterizado por ser coqueta e insinuársele a cuanto hombre guapo se le pare enfrente, pero desde el altercado con aquella mujer en los baños, su efusividad se vio drásticamente disminuida, se tornó un tanto más tímida y cohibida. ¿Se avergonzaba de su cuerpo?.

-Nada- respondió con una sonrisa tímida, respiró hondo y separó más las piernas, no permitiría que una tontería arruinara esta noche con su amado William.

-Bien- William se sintió aliviado y prosiguió con sus caricias, se colocó entre las piernas torneadas y aspiró el dulce aroma del cuerpo de su amante -tu cuerpo es perfecto así como es- murmuró a su oído para después tomar la diminuta prenda roja con ambas manos y retirarla lenta y tortuosamente del cuerpo frente a él. Grell se sonrojó intensamente, seguramente Ronald le dijo sobre la cirugía.

-Dime si algo te molesta y me detendré- dijo William tiernamente. Grell se sorprendió mucho, William nunca suele pedir su opinión, con Will todo es perfecto, demasiado perfecto, lo tiene todo controlado y aunque no se puede quejar del sexo, ciertamente le falta un poco de acción, necesitaba que fuese mas difícil, sentirse dominado con una pizca de delicioso dolor.

-Will- dijo en un susurro.

-Azótame Will- pidió con vergüenza.

-¿Grell? - por alguna razón esta petición le sorprendió, aunque no debería ser nuevo para él el golpear a Grell, lo hacía a diario en el trabajo como castigo a su ineptitud.

William esposó a Grell por las muñecas a los postes de la cama, era obvio que esa no era su casa, él jamás hubiese instalado tales artilugios de tortura en su habitación.

-Vamos Will- exigió Grell. William acarició el falo de su amante, subiendo y bajando lentamente, en esta parte de su cuerpo prestó especial atención como un intento de demostrar que era perfecta cada parte de su anatomía. Acaricio la punta de su pene jugando con su ranura, un líquido cristalino comenzó a emanar de esta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó el las facciones del mayor. Grell arqueó su espalda y trató de ahogar sus gemidos, no es que le importara ser escuchado, pero a para William era muy incómodo tener a Ronald en la habitación de a lado.

En otras circunstancias William se hubiera tomado la delicadeza de preparar adecuadamente a su amante, pero ya que Grell lo quería difícil, pues le daría lo que quería. Un dedo se introdujo lentamente pero no lo suficiente como para dilatarle adecuadamente. En un solo movimiento William le penetró de un golpe. La cama golpea con fuerza contra la pared, los resortes del colchón rechinan, Grell se mece bruscamente bajo de William, sus piernas yacen sobre los hombros de su amante en una contorción dolorosa, la pelirroja intenta desesperadamente alcanzar a William para abrazarlo pero sus ataduras se lo impiden, el sudor brilla en sus cuerpos perlados, el cabello siempre perfecto de William ahora está desprolijo y pegado a su frente. Una, dos estocadas furiosas en cada movimiento Grell se contrae más apretando deliciosamente a William, un cosquilleo en el interior de Grell le indica que esta cerca de su añorado orgasmo. Hay una presión en sus vientres, William toma con fuerza a Grell por las caderas para tener un mayor control de sus, movimientos erráticos.

Grell es el primero en liberarse, su semilla se derrama sobre sus vientres, William se viene en el desgarrado interior de la pelirroja, esta siente un escozor, al principio es molesto pero se acostumbra rápido. William suelta a Grell de sus ataduras. Las muñecas de Grell están muy lastimadas debido a la reciente actividad realizada, pero eso no es lo que llama la atención de Spears. Hay cicatrices, pero no son recientes. William conoce muy bien este tipo de marcas, muchos de sus clientes murieron debido a estas.

En algún momento de su vida Grell intentó quitarse la vida cortando sus muñecas. Todo este tiempo separados, se hicieron mucha falta uno al otro. Grell se sentó sobre las piernas de William, quedando uno frente al otro. William tomó ambas manos de Grell y les besó tiernamente, ella se avergonzó un poco pero entendió que no había ya nada más que ocultar, William le aceptaba tal y como era.

El monzón había cesado, sus miedos se lavaron y ambos se perdieron en un tranquilo sueño.

...

* * *

¡AHÍ LO TIENEN AMIGOS!, SU TAN ESPERADO LEMON. (Lamento si no es tan bueno, estoy un poco oxidada. Hace mucho no describía un lemon)HAN ESPERADO CASI 20 CAPÍTULOS POR ESTO Y SI LEO DICAPRIO SE GANÓ UN OSCAR PUES ENTONCES UDTEDES TAMBIÉN SE MERECEN ESTO. XD

HOLA MIS CORDEROS, BUENO, BUENO ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? EN LO PERSONAL NO CREO QUE GRELL TENGA SE PREOCUPE, ACOMPLEJE O SE SIENTA TAN INFELUZ CON SU ANATOMÍA COMO LO PINTAMOS EN LOS FANFICS. EN TUMBLR INCLUSO HE ENCONTRADO GRANDES DISCUCIONES DEFENDIENDO Y PELEANDO EL DERECHO DE GRELL A SER UNA MUJER TRANSEXUAL. SE PONEN MUY INTENSOS.

HAY MUCHAS ILUSTRACIONES DONDE GRELL VISTE COMO HOMBRE SIN PROBLEMA, NO SÓLO COMO MUJER. EN FIN.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

COMENTARIOS PLISUUUUU.


	21. AMORIS ET MORTEM

Este fue el primer título con el que iba a bautisar esta historia...

HOLA MIS AMADOS CORDEROS CARMESÍ, ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?.

LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR, ME HE ENFOCADO EN OTROS PROYECTOS PERSONALES COMO SOBREVIVIR UN DÍA MÁS EN MI TRABAJO SIN ASESINAR A LOS CLIENTES NEFASTOS (XD), PERO SOBRE TODO A LA CREACION DE MI PROPIA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ( EN LA ACTUALIDAD TENGO 3 EN MENTE)Y QUIEN SABE, QUIZÁ HASTA LA PUBLICADIÓN DE UN LIBRO, SÉ QUE AÚN ME FALTA MUCHO, MI LENGUAGE ES MUY BURDO Y COMÚN, NECESITO ESTUDIAR MÁS, QUIERO SER ALGUIEN PROFESIONAL, PEROOOO TODO PUEDE SUCEDER.

ESTO NO SIGNIFÍCA QUE ABANDONARÉ LOS FANFICTION, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LES AMO EN VERDAD, MIL GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO. LE DEBO TODO AL FANDOM Y A NUESTRA OTP FAVORITA "EL GRELLIAM". NUNCA DEJARÉ DE ESCRIBIR GRELLIAM, SIEMPRE SURGEN NUEVAS IDEAS, DÍA CON DÍA WILLIAM Y GRELL FORMAN PARTE DE MI VIDA.

CONTIENE UN POQUITO DE TERMINOS MÉDICOS, ESPERO NO SE LES HAGA ABURRIDO.

...

* * *

"

¿QUÉ PASA CUANDO SE ABRAZAN EL AMOR Y LA MUERTE? ¿SE MUERE EL AMOR O SE ENAMORA LA MUERTE? TAL VEZ LA MUERTE MORIRÍA ENAMORADA Y EL AMOR AMARÍA HASTA LA MUERTE...

"

-SILVIO RODRÍGUEZ-

...

Amor. Existen muchas formas de demostrar amor, ya sea con palabras o con acciones, no todo son frases como "te amo" o besos y caricias apasionadas, en ocasiones un "¿qué tal tu día? O que te preparen un té caliente y esperen a que te quedes dormido cuando estás enfermo o un masaje en los pies después de un arduo día laboral y una mirada de complicidad en silencio son las muestras de amor más fervientes.

Amar y estar enamorado. El amor nos hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, nuestras manos sudan, se acelera nuestro ritmo cardiaco y las piernas nos tiemblan. Así se siente, dicen algunos, pero eso no es amor, eso es enamoramiento y podemos tener miles de flechazos pero sólo un verdadero amor.

El amor verdadero, cuando en verdad amamos a alguien, ese amor debe de brindarnos paz y tranquilidad, seguridad y felicidad pero principalmente estabilidad.

-Te amo Will- la pelirroja le abraza tiernamente por la espalda y acaricia su pecho. William sonríe fugazmente, gira sobre sus talones y cepilla los mechones rojos con los dedos para despejar el rostro de su "amor" pero no dice nada. Grell entristece en silencio.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón William quiere gritar a los cuatro vientos un "TE AMO" , pero no sería prudente, él anhela ser esa persona perfecta para Grell y para eso, debe mantener la compostura porque Grell necesita a alguien que lo oriente por el buen camino, no a alguien que se aproveche de su vulnerabilidad con frases vanas.

-Will... - tras el poco éxito obtenido, Grell no piensa darse por vencido.

-Will, William.

-¿Qué ocurre Grell? - finalmente decide responder, ambos están pasando un buen día y no quiere que Grell lo arruine con sus rabietas.

-¿Me amas? Will- no hay respuesta, la pelirroja se muerde el labio inferior y agacha la mirada. Tiene que pensar en algo, pronto.

-Vivamos juntos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mudémonos juntos Will, tú y yo bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo cada amanecer- Spears le mira atónito.

-Bueno, lo ideal sería que primero nos casáramos, pero no tengo problema con posponer "temporalmente" ese paso.

-Grell.

-Ronnie no se opondría a que me robes de su lado, él es tan buen hermano. Después de todo, necesitamos nuestro espacio, nuestro nidito de amor- la verborrea de Grell no pretendía parar pronto, la pelirroja divagaba ensoñada cual colegiala, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Grell- William amenaza con voz suave pero sin dejar de ser sombría. Grell le ignora.

-Grell, ¡Grell Sutcliff! - Una simple advertencia. Grell no obtendrá nada positivo si sigue presionándolo de esta forma. Finalmente el carmín guarda la compostura.

...

-Cardiopatía isquémica- confesó el doctor a Eric, el rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta, no entendía nada. ¡A caso la vida trata de arrebatarle nuevamente a un ser querido?

-Es un caso muy raro, por lo general estos males afectan a hombres mayores y Alan es muy joven aún. Sin embargo, No olvidemos que el historial médico del señor Humphries está basado en continuas entradas y salidas al hospital desde una muy tierna edad.

-Tenía entendido que sólo padeció un soplo en el corazón- murmuró Eric.

-Me temo que no, esto debe ser atendido de inmediato o las consecuencias serían fatales.

-¿Qué consecuencias acarreará esto? -Eric preguntó con temor.

-La angina de pecho.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

-Es una de las consecuencias clínicas de la isquemia miocárdica en donde el flujo sanguíneo de las arterias coronarias ha disminuido, produciendo una isquemia a nivel del músculo cardíaco cuando la demanda de oxígeno de este es superior al aporte, que se traduce en dolor torácico, pero que si se vuelve a llegar a un equilibrio entre aporte y demanda, esta situación revertirá- explicó el especialista.

-Maldita sea doctor, hable en español, no entiendo nada- el escocés azotó las palmas de las manos en el escritorio.

-Cálmese por favor señor Slingby. La principal característica de la angina de pecho es la precipitación del dolor con el ejercicio físico. Otros factores relacionados a un aumento de la demanda de oxígeno al miocardio pueden producir angina de pecho, incluyendo la alteración emocional o el caminar en un clima frío.

-También tenemos el infarto agudo de miocardio es otra consecuencia clínica de la cardiopatía isquémica, donde el flujo coronario ha disminuido totalmente, por lo que los aportes de oxígeno y nutrientes a las células cesan y estas mueren, proceso llamado necrosis, por lo que esta situación es irreversible y el tejido muerto o necrosado ya no se recupera, sino que se crea un tejido cicatrizal y afuncional. Un infarto puede aparecer por obstrucción de la arteria por un trombo o por espasmo de la arteria. Además del dolor de pecho, un infarto suele aparecer acompañado de náuseas,vómitos, sudoración profusa y dificultad para respirar. -el médico habla sereno, nada parece perturbarle. Sin sentimientos y es que tantos años tratando con la muerte, lo han hacho un pico insensible.

-Aproximadamente un tercio de los pacientes con cardiopatía isquémica progresan a una muerte súbita sin antecedentes de angina de pecho ni de infarto de miocardio previo. La mayoría de los casos se deben a trastornos del ritmo cardíaco a nivel ventricular.

-Pero estará bien ¿cierto?, existe una cura. - Eric pregunta esperanzado.

-Requerirá de un trasplanté de corazón. - sentenció fríamente.

-Muy bien, haré lo que sea. Programe la operación cuanto antes. Todo lo necesario para que Alan se recupere.

-Señor Slingby, no es tan fácil, el señor Humphries será anotado en la lista de espera para trasplantes.

-¿Cuánto tardará eso?

-Hay cientos de personas esperando. Conseguir un corazón no es tan fácil, además de que existe el riesgo de que su cuerpo rechace al órgano.

-¿Existe alguna forma de acelerar todo esto?, ¿con cuánto dinero se solucionaría? - La voz de Eric se quiebra en un llanto ahogado en desesperación.

-A menos de que consiga un corazón saludable en menos de 3 meses...

-¡Lo haré! -Exclamó el escocés.

-Eric, señor Slingby. No es tan sencillo, la cirugía tiene un costo de aproximadamente € 60,000 tan sólo en España. Y le recuerdo que la compra de órganos es ilegal.

-Lo voy a salvar.

...

Alan es dado de alta esa misma tarde, el chico se ve demacrado, pero se mantiene optimista.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor? Eric- dice con una sonrisa cansada. Eric le mira sonriente como si nada malo ocurriera. -Nada relevante, debes descansar mucho, es todo y te pondrás mejor pronto- miente. Una mentira piadosa para ambos.

-Gracias.

-No hay por qué, eres mi amigo.

-Amigo- susurra Alan.

-¿Qué ocurre Al? ¡Sonríe!

-No es fácil ¿sabes?. Siempre he estado solo-Alan habla con nostalgia.

-No estoy acostumbrado...

-¿Sólo? ¿Qué hay con tu familia?

-No es esa clase de soledad. Siempre habrá gente a tu alrededor, pero en verdad nunca hay nadie. ¿Entiendes?

-La verdad no- Eric dijo con una sonrisa tonta mientras se rascaba la nuca, Alan frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-No, no entiendo eso, porque desde que te conozco, la soledad es algo que ya olvidé. Vamos a comer ¿quieres pizza? - el semblante de Alan cambió inmediatamente y su corazón se hinchó de felicidad.

...

-Ni vendiendo mi alma lograría conseguir tal cantidad de dinero- dice Eric con tristeza mientras da un gran trago a su tarro de cerveza.

-Ni siquiera con 1000 almas Inocentes- Ronald le acompaña en el bar, el alcohol empieza poco a poco a causar efecto.

-¿Sabes? Eric...

-Te diré algo, pero, no puedes decirle a nadie...-las palabras se cortan entre hipos etílicos.

-Ese viejo loco...

-Yo manejo su defensa en contra de los Phantomhive...

-Tiene mucho dinero, tiene contactos con el bajo mundo, Grell me lo contó todo, William cree que ella es tonta y que no se percata de los pequeños detalles...

-Pero Grell, Grell, ella es muy lista, conoce secretos.

-¿Secretos? - Eric no entiende bien, quizá Ronald ya esta desvariando de tan borracho que está.

-El viejo trafica órganos y ... - finalmente Ronald pierde el conocimiento. Generalmente el joven rubio no bebe hasta desfallecer, pero esta era una noche trágica, por primera vez en sus 22 años, una mujer le había rechazado.

Estaba decidido, Alan conseguiría el trasplante que necesitaba.

...

Amor, el amor nos provoca hacer cosas de las que no nos creíamos capaces ni en los sueños más locos.

Dos individuos, una princesa de rubí y un galante caballero de piedra ónix, se abrazan, el la besa castamente y ella aprovecha el suceso para inmortalizarlo en una fotografía "casual".

...

* * *

COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA, A PESAR DE SER UN AU, VOY MUY APEGADA A LO QUE ES KUROSJITSUJI Y ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE ¡ME ENCANTA!

ELIMINARÉ ESTE FIC DE DEVIANART, NO PUBLICARÉ MÁS TEXTOS AHÍ, SÓLO CONSERVARÉ LAS HISTORIAS VIEJAS YA PUBLICADAS Y TODOS MIS DIBUJOS.

OCURRIÓ UN PERCANSE EN FANFICTION . NET , DONDE LAS HISTORIAS FUERON PLAGIADAS. AÚN NO ESTOY MUY CONVENSIDA DE SI ELIMIMO O NO MI CUENTA DEFINITIVAMENTE. ME ES MUY FIFÍCIL. ESA PÁGINA ME BRINDÓ LAS HERRAMIENTAS NECESARIAS PARA DARME A CONOCER, ASÍ QUE ESTÁ POR VERSE.

GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	22. SECRETOS DEL CORAZÓN

HOLA BOMBONES CARMESÍ. ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN QUE HARÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA MAYO, TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO LO DUDO MUCHO, MI TABLET MURIÓ Y MI GORDO FRIKI HERMANO NO SUELTA LA COMPUTADORA PUES LA USA PARA JUGAR EN LINEA.

POR FAVOR NO ME OLVIDEN PUES OS AMO.

SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO.

….

* * *

–¡NO! – gritó rotundamente el gerente de la morgue a su pelirroja imprudente.

–No estás siendo justo William, es sólo un préstamo, puedes descontarlo de mi sueldo. ¡por favor! Will – suplicó primero con mendicidad para después ser poseído por la rabia.

–No Grell, tú estás siendo absurdo y ridículo, es una suma de dinero realmente descomunal y los fines para los que la quieres son estúpidos – ante las palabras de William, Grell abrió los ojos y la boca completamente ofendido. No entendía cómo este hombre podía ser tan cruel.

–Tú en verdad no me amas William– Grell agachó la mirada y arrugó la tela de sus pantalones con sus puños bien apretados.

–Grell..

–No William, ¡eres incapaz de amar!

–Estás desvirtuando esa palabra Grell.

–¡Te odio William Thomas Spears!

–¡Grell Sutcliff!, el no consentir tus caprichos no sig…

–Eres egoísta– Grell salió de la oficina azotando la puerta tras de si.

–Lo lograste William, ahora tú eres el mezquino– murmuró Spears mientras arrojaba contra la puerta un abrecartas, en ocasiones quería apuñalar a Grell, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, seguro terminaría suicidándose también.

…

Ella no estaba siendo ridícula, sólo quería ser aceptada y amada. ¿Era mucho pedir el dinero para su cirugía? ¿era mucho pedir una palabra de amor? – tan inmerso se encontraba Grell en sus pensamientos que no se percató de por donde caminaba. Se estrelló contra Eric que de igual forma maquinaba la formula perfecta para obtener dinero lo antes posible.

–Roja– sonrió Eric. Estuvieron a punto de seguir sus caminos pero el rubio recordó las palabras del hermano de esta.

–Hey Grell, ¿quieres un trago? – invitó. La pelirroja sonrió lasciva.

–¿Como en los viejos tiempos? Cariño– preguntó Grell.

–Como en los viejos tiempos – le sonrió él.

…

Grell dio un trago a su Martini, afortunadamente para ella, Eric invirtió un poco más en este pub.

–Grell, querida– él la abrazó cariñosamente.

–¿Qué sabes sobre los fondos de la funeraria?

–¿Qué se supone que debo de saber?, no sé nada– ella no levantó la mirada.

–Bueno, siendo una de las funerarias mas económicas, ¿no crees que tienen un gran ingreso de dinero? Además, todas esas demandas y acusaciones. Vamos, cuéntame. No seas ingrata– Eric hizo un puchero, pero no pareció conmover a la pelirroja quien sólo lo miraba de reojo indiferente mente.

–¿Qué es lo que buscas Eric? , ve al grano.

–¿Yo?, para nada, simple curiosidad. Pensé que éramos amigos. –él se encogió de hombros y bebió su cerveza.

–Yo no se nada, William maneja toda esa documentación. Imbécil, Will es un idiota– refunfuñó ella.

–Problemas en el paraíso? – Eric se burló.

–Will no quiere pagar mi operación.

–¿Estás enferma? – preguntó alarmado.

–Enferma del alma quizá–ella respondió melancólica.

–Reasignación de sexo–Grell habló con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no era fácil hablar del tema. Eric pensó que estaba loca, Grell es perfecta así para él, tal cómo lo es para William, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Para Grell era algo muy serio.

–Dinero, siempre se trata del dinero, sería mejor estar muertos ¿no? – rió con tristeza.

–Alan necesita un trasplante de corazón, se va a morir– un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

–Lo lamento Eric.

–Deberías robarte un corazón– hipó Grell, el alcohol hace de las suyas.

–¿Qué? – Eric no entendía.

–Ese viejo es realmente guapo.

–Grell, estás borracho.

–Adrian me mostró… los órganos. Trafica con órganos, pero shhhhh, Will no lo sabe o tal vez si lo sabe pero finge demencia. Ja,ja,ja,ja.

–O podrías traficar opio, Angelina conoce a un chino vicioso, no sé, le daré tu número por si acaso– Grell sacó su móvil.

–Grell

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué hay con los órganos?

–Cuales órganos?

–El tráfico de órganos, Adrian ¿los vende o los compra?

–Oh, esos órganos, no lo sé creo que él los vende, gran negocio ¿no crees? , los roba de sus clientes muertos, el sepulturero dijo que eran vagabundos, pero no lo creo, necesitan ser personas sanas. Después de todo, "la muerte es un gran negocio" .

–No puedo creer que con todo ese dinero Will no quiera pagar mi cirugía. Que tacaño.

En un descuido Grell tira su móvil al suelo, se maldice. En un intento por recogerlo casi cae al suelo, Eric le sostiene y reacomoda en su asiento para después levantar el teléfono, el fondo de pantalla de este muestra una foto, aparentemente reciente, se mira a Grell y William abrazados fuertemente, ella se ve enamorada pero él se muestra muy serio, es difícil descifrar sus emociones. Eric se pregunta quién les tomó la fotografía. Quizá fue Ronald. El Smartphone suena, en la pantalla aparece la foto de Sebastian, arrogante y engreído.

De inmediato la pelirroja intenta responder la llamada pero Eric se lo impide, sostiene el móvil a una altura a la que Grell no alcanza.

–Te gustan los hombres malos ¿Cierto? – se burla el rubio de cabello trenzado. Grell se encoge de hombros.

–También me gustas Eric, ¿eso te hace un hombre malo? –Grell pregunta con falsa inocencia. El escocés niega con la cabeza y no puede evitar reír.

–Soy más malo de lo que crees Grell, no te imaginas cuanto.

–Humm… Pues Alan no opina lo mismo, te tiene en un altar. Me siento celosa– Grell se lamió los labios y colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de Eric rodeando su cuello.

–Alan es muy bueno, haría lo que fuese por él– Eric tomó los brazos de la pelirroja quitándolos de su posición actual, Grell frunció el ceño.

–¿Lo amas?

–Amar es una palabra muy fuerte.

–¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

–¿Qué?, ¡No!. Rayos Grell– Eric dijo con molestia aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse intensamente.

–Alan es mi amigo, él es especial – ella chasqueó la lengua y dio un trago más a su 5° copa.

Nuevamente el móvil de Grell comienza a sonar, se trata de William.

–Bueno– Eric responde, Grell no se encuentra en condiciones de responder, al menos, no en condiciones que William considere apropiadas.

–¿Dónde estás?– pregunta exigente.

–Hola William– saluda Eric como si nada.

–¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Grell?

–Tranquilo William, Grell está bien, la estoy cuidando, sabes que sería incapaz de hacerle... –la frase no es terminada.

–Yo no autoricé esa salida, ¿A caso ya han terminado con sus horas extra?

–Maldito controlador– Eric paga la cuenta y se marcha con un muy borracho Grell.

–¿Qué dijo mi esposo?

–¿Esposo?

–Sí, nos mudaremos juntos– Grell dijo con una gran sonrisa para segundos después quedarse dormido.

…

Eric se tira sobre su cama, está agotado, tiene muchas cosas en que pensar. Después de dejar a Grell en casa de Ronald y recibir una reprimenda por parte de William, el chico trata de asimilar la información obtenida. No es fácil robar un órgano. Tendría que obtener el dinero, pero ¿cómo? William es un hueso duro de roer, no tendría piedad con nadie.

…

–Por favor Will, no te molestes– gimoteó Grell mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio. Una vez seguro de que Grell se encontraba con Ronald, William se dispuso a marcharse.

–Quédate conmigo Will, no te marches.

–Vamos William– invitó Ronald quien guiñaba un ojo. William suspira derrotado.

–¿Qué hacías con Slingby – William pregunta a Grell mientras se mete en la cama, la pelirroja ya se encuentra bajo las cálidas sabanas de seda roja.

–Alan está muriendo– murmura Grell entre sueños. William guarda silencio, está enterado de la mala salud de su empleado pero no pensó que fuese tan serio, medita la situación, él chico necesitará dinero extra además de que eso significa que también faltará al trabajo con más frecuencia, causando personal escaso lo cual implicará horas extra.

–Quita esa cara Will, todos moriremos algún día– interrumpe Grell. William no responde, en cambio se recuesta finalmente y abraza a Grell, presionándolo contra su cuerpo. La calidez de tenerlo tan cerca le reconforta. Están vivos.

Ambos pueden ser crueles y egoístas con el resto del mundo. pero entre ellos existe un fuerte lazo. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

–Te amo Will– no hay respuesta.

…

Amor, Eric ¿ama a Alan?, el rubio sacude el pensamiento de su mente. –Estúpido Grell– aunque, claro que se preocupa por el menor.

Su móvil suena, se trata de Alan, intercambian unas palabras, de pronto una dicha embarga sus corazones y a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sienten solos.

…

Necesita la cartera de clientes de Undertaker y para eso debe tener aliados, desde que Grell formalizó su relación con William, la pelirroja se vuelto algo distante del abogado.

Sebastian cambiará de estrategia, no importa quien resulte herido.

…

–Vamos Grell–insistió el demonio a través del auricular, la pelirroja se tornó algo renuente a aceptar la invitación.

–No creo que Will esté de acuerdo– se mordió el labio maldiciendo su suerte, en verdad quería ver a su abogado favorito.

–Sólo quiero que charlemos Grell, eso es todo, como amigos. No pasará nada que tú no desees– Michaelis dijo en tono seductor.

–¡Grell Sutcliff!, cuelga ese teléfono y deja de holgazanear– ordenó William.

–Honestamente– el gerente refunfuñó y regresó a su oficina. La pelirroja alarmada colgó de inmediato, esto no le pareció a Sebastian, pero si conocía bien a Grell, este no tardaría en caer.

…

* * *

HELLOOOOOO, ¿LES GUSTÓ?.

¿YA LEYERON EL ÚLTIMO CAPI DEL MANGA? Oh QUERIDA GRELL, YA TE EXTRAÑABA MUCHO.

¿SABEN? YO NO CONDIDERABA QUE EL REYNO SHINIGAMI TUVUERA TANTAS DIVUSIONES, PENSÉ QUE SÓLO LOS SEGADORES Y EL DEPARTAMENTO ADMINUDTRATIVO PERO ME DOY VUENTA DE QUE ES ALHO MUCHÍSIMO MÁS COMPLEJO Y PERFECTO.

SEDES SHINIGAMI EN TODO EL MUNDO, DEPARTAMENTO DE GAFAS, LAS ESCUELAS, LA BIBLIOTECA, LAS OFIVINAS ADMINISTRATIVAS, LOS JUSGADOS, EL DEPARTAMENTO FORENSE, ME IMAGÍNO QUE TAMBIEN LOS QUE HACEN LA COMIDA… NO SÉ, QUE MUNDO TAN COMPLEJAMENTE ESTRUCTURADO ¿QUÉ MÁS NOS TIENES YANA? TODO ESTO ME INSPIRA PARA CREAR ALGO REALMENTE GRANDE PERO AHORA SÍ BASADO EN LA REALIDAD DE KUROSHITSUJI.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.


	23. PESAR

**HOLA MIS AMORES CARMESÍ, ¿CÓMO LES VA?.**

 **BUENO, AL FIN VINE A ACTUALIZAR ESTO. ¿SABEN? HE ESTADO MUY DEPRESIVA Y DESANIMADA, NUNCA COMENTAN, ES RARO QUE LO HAGAN Y CUANDO LO HACEN ME ROMPEN MI "KURO KOKORO" (no, no sé japonés, pero algún día lo hablaré y escribiré a la perfección. mientras tanto me vale un reverendo cacahuate si lo escribí bien o no)**

 **EN FIN, TENGO 4 AÑOS ESCRIBIENDO CON TODO MI AMOR PARA USTEDES Y POR EL GRELLIAM. NO SOY PERFECTA, PERO INTENTO NO CAGARLA TANTO A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR.**

 **HONESTAMENTE, DEBO ADMITIR QUE MIS PRIMERAS HISTORIAS, ESCRITAS EN EL 2012 SI SON UNA REVERENDA PORQUERÍA ORTOGRÁFICA Y GRAMATICAL, LO SÉ (algún día las corregiré, cando tenga tiempo y humor) BUENAS IDEAS, TERRIBLE REDACCIÓN. PERO LAS ACTUALES, NO SON TAN MALAS COMO PARA ARRUINARLES LA LECTURA ¿O SI? EN VERDAD, CREO QUE ME VOY A VOLVER SHINIGAMI. (X_X)**

 **YA SÉ QUE ME VAN A DECIR DRAMÁTICA Y QUE NO ACEPTO CRÍTICAS. ESE NO ES EL CASO. SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDARÁN A CRECER Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO, PERO EN VERDAD, NO LO HE SUPERADO. FUE UNA REVELACIÓN TREMENDAMENTE** **FUERTE QUE ME DEVASTÓ. ¡LITERAL!**

 **SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS, ME SECO LAS LÁGRIMAS Y LES PRESENTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**.

...

* * *

Era tan pequeño, no era un niñito pero tampoco un adulto, y aunque fuese mayor, su escuálido cuerpo por la mala alimentación a tan tierna edad le daba una apariencia frágil. El pelirrojo de 17 años yacía bajo de su segundo "primer gran amor".

Sebastian es solo 5 años más grande, pero ya cuenta con una malicia de un hombre mayor. A Grell le duele pero guarda silencio, se presiona contra las almohadas y reprime cualquier gemido de dolor, no es que no le sea placentero, pero para ser la segunda vez que practica esta actividad amorosa, aún no está acostumbrado y Sebastian siempre es muy tosco.

–Sebast...– Grell es interrumpido por el joven mayor quien le tapa la boca suavemente para después colocar su dedo indice sobre sus labios indicándole guardar silencio. Los movimientos se vuelven mucho más erráticos, el ambiente se vuelve bochornoso, caliente, no lo resiste y gime su nombre, las palabras se derraman con ternura. Sebastian cepilla los cortos cabellos rojizos y besa la frente de Grell. Eran otros tiempos.

...

Grell le da un sorbo a su taza humeante de té, ella prefiere la soda, pero Sebastian como buen inglés, preparó una infusión que para el gusto de la pelirroja está muy cargada.

El abogado se sienta junto a Grell y le acaricia la mejilla, coloca algunos mechones desordenados tras la oreja. Grell se estremece ante el tacto y se ruboriza, "¿por qué no pudieron ser siempre así las cosas?, ¿qué pasó con ellos?."

–¿Qué has pensado Grell?– cuestiona Sebastian con voz fría, la ternura queda en el olvido y la mirada de Sebastian está vacía de emoción alguna. Grell agacha la mirada, he ahí la respuesta a su pregunta, Sebastian miente, siempre lo hace.

–No puedo hacerle eso a William– respondió Grell mientras se miraba las manos, al igual que un niño que ha cometido alguna travesura.

–William, siempre William. Sabes que él y su "padre" están cometiendo un gran delito ¿verdad?.

–Will no tiene nada que ver, él es un hombre correcto– responde Grell en tono alto.

–¿No me extrañas Grell?– cuestionó Michaelis en un susurró al oído de Grell.

–Pudimos ir a un restauran, no estoy cómoda en tu casa– Grell hace a un lado la taza e intenta ponerse de pie, está muy incómodo, sabía que era mala idea venir, pero aún le costaba mucho decirle que no a Sebastian. Su anfitrión le sujeta por la muñeca con fuerza.

–Ésta también es tu casa Grell querido– dice Michaelis mientras sonríe con falsa amabilidad y sin soltar a la pelirroja.

–La información que me pides, no cuento con ella, yo no tengo acceso a esos documentos– ante la respuesta de Grell, el abogado frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños.

–Escúchame bien Grell Sutcliff, sabes que lo hago por ti, por tu "familia", hazlo por ellos, como agradecimiento, de no ser por los Phantomhive tu no serías nadie, seguramente hubieses acabado muerto en alguna banqueta– Sebastian tomó a Grell del rostro, presionando las mejillas de este con sus dedos pulgar e indice, la pelirroja juntó sus rojas cejas con preocupación, su ex novio solía ser siempre tan violento. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Sebastian se percató de esto y cambió su actitud, de nada le serviría un Grell asustado y en la actual situación no sería prudente sacarle la información a patadas; lo menos que necesita es un estúpido y vengativo William en la puerta de su casa. " ¿ O quizá si?".

–¿Sabes Grell?, tu hermano me contó sobre tu operación– Grell de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, no toleraría las burlas de él.

–Me gustas así como estás, aunque ciertamente, si lograras ser una "mujer" completa...– Sebastian es un hombre hasta cierto punto tacaño, pero si invertía en esto, sacaría ganancias triplicadas. Michaelis sacó su chequera y comenzó a llenar un trozo de papel, maldijo interiormente a Grell pero esperaba que esto diera resultado, después de todo, no podía odiar a su linda pelirroja.

–Yo sé que el mezquino de Spears no quiere pagar tu operación, entonces, permiteme ayudarte– el hombre extendió el cheque ante Grell, los ojos de ella, no lo podían creer, era muchísimo dinero. Grell se mordió los labios, estuvo tentada a tomar el cheque pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, Sebastian le arrebató el papel.

–Pero nada es gratis y lo sabes– Sebastian colocó el cheque en el bolsillo de su pantalón para acto seguido tomar a la pelirroja en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. Grell gritó con sorpresa y se aferró al cuello de Sebastian por temor a caer.

Una vez en la recamara, Sebastian arrojó a Grell a la cama, la pelirroja entró en pánico, su mente maquinó una escena violenta donde Sebastian le molería a golpes, comenzó a orar mentalmente y cuando el moro se acercó a ella, suplicó por su vida, le rogó que no le golpeara el rostro, aunque quizá los golpes hubieran sido lo mejor. William no se lo perdonaría.

–Después de tantos años y aún no me conoces Grell, que decepcionante. No voy a golpearte – el diablo mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Sebastian se lanzó sobre de Grell, rompió su blusa y trató de bajarle los pantalones, Grell se desgarró la garganta gritando y suplicándole que se detuviera pero eso no sucedió. Sebastian se estaba divirtiendo, sonrió sobre le tersa piel para acto seguido morder y succionar fuertemente el cuello del pelirrojo, el abogado decoró con múltiples marcas el cuerpo de Grell. Sólo eso, mordió aquí y allá. Grell estaba exhausto de luchar para detenerlo, ella se quedó quieta en la cama mientras Sebastian admiraba su obra, un cuello y pecho con terribles hematomas, bajando hasta las caderas y el bajo vientre, donde se puede apreciar un poco de lencería roja. Para tratarse de vulgares chupetones, Sebastian había hecho un trabajo muy sensual o al menos eso pensó él.

Grell estaba hecho un desastre, su cabello hecho nudos, su ropa arrugada y para colmo apestaba a la colonia de Sebastian, William odia ese olor a colonia barata. La pelirroja se sienta en la cama y coloca su frente sobre sus manos. Está confundida, pensó que Sebastian la violaría pero no fue así. "¿Qué tramaba este Romeo del demonio?"

–¿Qué haces?– cuestiona Grell al escuchar el ruido de una cámara. Sebastian no responde y continua tomando fotografías con su móvil.

–¡¿Qué demonios haces Sebastian?!– grita Grell e intenta arrebatarle el móvil al hombre mayor, pero es en vano.

–Me hubiera gustado que todo fuese como en los viejos tiempos Grell, pero honestamente me da mucho asco saber que ahora te revuelcas con ese bastardo de Spears, confórmate con los besos– es la respuesta de Sebastian quien toma a Grell por la fuerza nuevamente pero ahora se trata de un beso, y nuevamente el "clic" de la cámara se hace escuchar.

–¿Por qué haces esto Sebastian?– no hay respuesta, en su lugar Sebastian empuja a Grell y sale del cuarto.

Grell ajusta su ropa y se dispone a salir, minutos después Michaelis entra de nuevo a la recamara, trae consigo el bolso de Grell y su móvil, al parecer está hablando con alguien.

–Disfrútalo– Sebastian entrega el cheque a Grell y le guiña el ojo.

–Por cierto, William quiere hablar contigo– Sebastian le entrega el teléfono a Grell.

–¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!– grita William al otro lado de la línea. Grell palidece y suelta el aparato, este se estrella contra el piso.

–Creo que no le gustaron las fotos– se burla Sebastian, quien se encoje de hombros al ver las fotos otra vez.

–¡Te voy a matar!– Grell se lanzó como fiera contra Sebastian, le golpeó la nariz haciéndole sangrar. Gritaba y lloraba desquiciado, William iba a matarlo, peor aún lo abandonaría, jamás se lo perdonaría. La muerte sería mejor que quedar solo.

Sebastian tenía que deshacerse del pelirrojo pronto, William no tardaría en llegar.

Grell recibió un golpe en la entrepierna, sólo así dejo de atacar a Michaelis. el pelirrojo se retorció de dolor, pero no era por el golpe, su corazón estaba roto.

...

Grell miró el cheque, quiso romperlo, pero lo guardó, después de todo, era culpa de Sebastian, ella no había hecho nada malo. Grell secó las lagrimas de sus mejillas y continuó su camino, se hacía tarde y no era seguro que caminara por las calles sola. Un auto se detuvo frente a ella, la luz le deslumbró. Un hombre baja del vehículo y la toma por el antebrazo con fuerza, forzándole a subir al auto.

Grell no tiene cara para mirar al conductor. –¿Qué hacías con ese maldito?– pregunta William quien enciende el auto y arranca.

–No hice nada, no hicimos nada, bueno, sabes a lo que refiero, no tuvimos...

–Cállate Grell, ¿qué hacías con él?, creí haberte dicho que no fueras a verlo– William aceleró, Grell cerró los ojos, se aferró a su asiento y no dijo nada.

–Espero tu respuesta, ¿por qué lo fuiste a ver?

– Sebastian...

–¡No digas su nombre!– ordenó William.

–Seb...

–Lo siento, él quería información, quería que le dijera sobre los gastos del negocio de tu padre– respondió con temor.

–¿Para eso lo viste en su casa? y terminaste ¿en su cama?– William gritó con rabia.

–¡No hicimos nada!, además, es tú culpa William, tenía planes contigo esta tarde y preferiste trabajar, siempre me haces a un lado– Grell reprochó con voz entrecortada. William frenó en seco, Grell trató de bajar del auto, pero por los nervios le fue imposible quitar el seguro de la puerta y huir, estaba seguro de que William lo molería a golpes.

–Es mi culpa– murmuró William – ¿es mi culpa?– repitió incrédulo.

...

–Lo arruinaste Grell, ¿qué rayos pensabas?– Ronald trata de reprender a su hermano mayor, pero sólo consigue enfurecer más al pelirrojo quien le arroja un cuchillo para después marcharse a su habitación. Grell mira las paredes y el techo, William se había ido, no es como que alguna vez hubieran vivido juntos pero William ya había llevado algunas prendas para las noches que pasaban juntos en casa de Ronald.

...

Grell tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, ni las grandes capas de maquillaje le ayudaron a disimular su cansancio.

–Te ves terrible roja– dijo Eric en tono de broma tratando de ocultar sus propios problemas. Grell no respondió, mantuvo la mirada fija en el monitor de su computadora. Eric le acompañó un rato más hasta que el teléfono de Grell comenzó a timbrar, sin ánimos la pelirroja contesta, en pocos segundos su semblante cambia.

–El show debe continuar– sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de Eric. Se miran con complicidad.

...

* * *

 **QUIZÁ MI SEBAS SEA UN POCO OOC PERO LO SIENTO, ERA NECESARIO. NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	24. UNA NOCHE CUALQUIERA

Hay ojeras en sus ojos y ha bajado de peso, además de que una gripe persistente y mal tratada no le ayuda en nada. Nuevamente William y Grell discuten por el trabajo, o al menos eso dice Spears, Grell abandona el edificio dejando a un muy furioso William.

Una llamada lo cambió todo, esta era una nueva oportunidad, Grell toma su móvil y sale rápido de la oficina, es temporada de lluvias, la pelirroja se maldice por no comprar un paraguas sólo por que son incómodos de llevar. Su cuerpo tirita, está empapado hasta los huesos, sin embargo, no todo es malo. Una sonrisa cálida le recibe y reconforta, no creyó regresar, al menos no tan pronto. Nuevamente sería ella misma.

Los ensayos son duros, pero es necesario, no duerme mucho, además de que el trabajo en oficina se acumula y eso no tiene feliz a William. "Al diablo con William, nada le hace feliz" Las discusiones entre ellos aumentan pero Grell escapa de su realidad por medio de la actuación.

...

* * *

En medio de un ensayo Grell es interrumpido, Un irracional William entró al teatro para llevar de vuelta al trabajo a su irresponsable empleado, ambos forcejearon pero el ganador fue el hombre mayor.

–¡Maldición William!– espetó con rabia la pelirroja. William le tenía bien sujeta por el antebrazo en un agarre doloroso.

–Honestamente– masculló Spears mientras arrastraba a Grell por los pasillos hasta fuera del edificio, hubo un tramo en el que los pasos del rojo se volvieron más lentos y cooperativos. Ya en el estacionamiento Grell trastabilló dejándose caer al suelo, fue un golpe seco, causando un ruido sordo.

–Que torpe– murmuró Spears jalando por el brazo a Grell en un intento por obligarla a ponerse de pie. Ella no reaccionó, William se hincó para examinar a la pelirroja, estaba inconsciente y ardía en fiebre, el aparentemente hombre sin corazón entró en pánico.

...

La tristeza es una constante en su vida y hasta cierto punto, le agrada. Es un ser de costumbres y rutinas, así que los cambios inesperados lo sacan de balance.

Desde niño, los intrusos invadieron su vida, comenzando con los demás huérfanos, con los que tenía que compartir desde los juguetes hasta la ropa, siguiendo con...

 _La cabellera pelirroja se esparce desordenadamente en la almohadas blancas simulando sangre fresca._

William no quería amigos ni a nadie cerca deseaba agonizar en su soledad, no quería la lástima hipócrita de nadie, sin embargo, esos dos niñitos raros le impusieron su amistad. Se acostumbró a su compañía pero al igual que todo, le abandonaron. Recobra su añorada independencia pero el destino le juega una broma cruel y los reúne nuevamente.

 _Un rubio caprichoso descansa en la habitación de a lado, duermen bajo el mismo techo._

...

Es media noche y la puerta del apartamento de Ronald se abre, el lugar está vacío, no hay nadie. El rubio entra escandalosamente y unas risitas le acompañan, están borrachos, la chica es atractiva. Es la segunda vez que salen y ésta será la gran noche, William ya no se queda a dormir y Grell está fuera ensayando.

Se besan vorazmente y acarician sus cuerpos con deseo y lujuria, la ropa cae al suelo y ambos cuerpos se funden en la abullonada cama. La habitación es caliente, ruidos, gemidos y frases obscenas se cuelas entre los muros, pero "las paredes tienen oídos".

Ronald sale de la alcoba, despreocupado ignora el vestirse y se pasea desnudo hasta la cocina, pero grande es su sorpresa y casi es víctima de un infarto. William, William T. Speasrs se encuentra frente al frigorífico, la luz de este ilumina sus gafas impidiendo descifrar su mirada.

–¡Mierda! William, ¿qué haces aquí?– grita Ronald mientras se cubre con un trapo de la cocina.

–Lamento haber invadido tu hogar– se disculpa el mayor, aunque su rostro no muestra arrepentimiento alguno.

–No, no me molesta, está bien es sólo que yo pensé que tú, discúlpame, uff– Ronald estaba muy avergonzado, pues este extraño hombre frente a él había sido testigo de su "amoroso encuentro".

–¿A qué hora llegaste?– pregunta Ron si alzar la mirada.

–Estamos aquí desde las 9:30– responde William mientras continua su labor, sirve un vaso de agua y pica un poco de fruta.

–Mi hermana ¡¿escuchó?!

– No hiciste nada que Grell no haya practicado antes, es normal que las parejas copulen, tu hermano...

– Por Dios, sólo vasta– Ronald interrumpió drásticamente a Spears, lo menos que quería saber eran las prácticas sexuales de su hermano.

–Yo estaba por irme, pero el ruido de tu recamara despertó a Grell así que ya no pude marcharme según lo planeado, él está muy enfermo. Se desmayó así que lo traje para que reposara, en este momento le daré medicamento y me retiraré.

– Sí, Bueno. Puedes quedarte, eres bienvenido siempre. Grell te extraña mucho.

–Prefiero no irrumpir más– William tomó los trastes y se dirigió directo al cuarto de Grell.

...

Grell yace sentado en la orilla de la cama, su rojo cabello le cubre el rostro.

– ¿Qué haces levantado?, debes descasar. Te traje un analgésico y alimento.

– ¿Te quedarás esta noche?– pregunta Grell mientras toma los alimentos.

– No.

– Por favor Will.

–No.

– Eres genial– Grell toma su cabello y tira de el con desesperación.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No te entiendo William, me confundes, un día me amas y al oto me desprecias para cinco minutos después protegerme.

–Debes descansar y no estoy de humor para discutir– la paciencia de William comenzaba a agotarse.

– ¿Me amas?– Grell cuestiona con angustia, pero no recibe la respuesta que espera, su sangre hierve de ira al no sentirse correspondido – Debo irme Grell– William gira sobre sus pies dispuesto a salir.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿Porqué no eres capaz de amarme?– murmura Grell y William se detiene, su mano sujeta con fuerza el picaporte.

– El amor es un arma muy peligrosa en las manos equivocadas Grell Sutcliff.

– Quiero que me ames.

– Lo hago.

– ¡No es así!– grita Grell, William regresa violentamente y se sube a horcajadas sobre Grell, tomándole por las muñecas, el corazón de la pelirroja se acelera, su cabeza punza dolorosamente y ahora es presa del pánico, quizá William ya se hartó y va a golpearla finalmente.

– Tú dices amarme, lo gritas cada 5 minutos, sin embargo, fuiste donde mi peor enemigo y te acostaste con él y no sólo eso, me enviaron fotografías de lo que le hizo a tu cuerpo." Tú me amas". ¿Yo no te amo? es curioso porque estoy aquí contigo, cuidando de ti, siempre estoy al pendiente de ti– una gota salada cayó sobre los labios de Grell, ¿una lágrima?, William afloja su agarre sobre Grell, le mira intensamente, con dolor y tristeza.

– Ámame– pronuncian los resecos labios de Grell.

– Lo hice una vez– responde William, el corazón de Grell se rompe.

– Will, yo...– dice con voz entrecortada.

– Lo hago ahora y lo haré siempre– William acaricia la mejilla de Grell con ternura, este cierra los ojos y recarga el rostro ante el tacto.

– Quédate a dormir, sólo esta noche– suplica Grell.

– No tengo ropa de dormir– William se pone de pie pero Grell le toa por el brazo.

– Conservo una de tus pijamas, quédate por favor– ella insiste.

– Estás enfermo, es muy imprudente de mi parte compartir la cama contigo en tales condiciones, debes descansar y no quiero enfermarme.

– No seas tonto Will, ven recuéstate a mi lado como todas las noches– ante tal invitación, William no puede negarse más y obedece.

A la mañana siguiente, William cogió un resfriado, él tenía razón.

* * *

Este incubo carmesí del cual no ha logrado arrancar de si mismo. Grell es el mayor invasor, ahora se encuentra compartiendo tristezas, penas y alegrías, su espacio y tiempo, el mismo aire, su vida.

Odia compartir.


	25. DECEPCIÓN

SI MIS AMORES HE VUELTO PARA CONCLUIR MIS FICS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS.

CON NOSTALGIA ME RETIRO DEL MUNDO DE LOS FANFICTION, MIS DEBERES ME PRONOSTICAN QUE SERÁ PERMANENTE, EL TRABAJO Y LA ESCUELA ME DEJAN POCO TIEMPO, SIN EMBARGO, NO DESCARTO LA IDEA DE PUBLICAR DRABLES EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO.

TAMBIÉN HE DECIDIDO DEJAR LOS FICS LARGOS, PUESTO QUE LES PIERDO EL INTERÉS PRONTO Y DISFRUTO MAS DE LEER.

NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

...

* * *

Grell se mira frente al espejo, con dificultad trata de atar los cordones de su corsé pero no lo logra, en ese momento William entra a la alcoba y le rodeada por detrás, abrazándole tiernamente.

-Podrías ayudarme con mi vestuario?- pide Grell con mirada tierna, William sonríe y toma los lazos, tirando de ellos con fuerza, Grell gime un poco al sentir la nueva presión.

-Gracias cariño- la pelirroja sonríe y ajusta su ropa, el hombre mayor recarga su mentón en el hombro de Grell e inhala su perfume, desliza su manos curiosas por la nueva cintura artificial y acaricia las caderas de su amante rojo, Grell mira su reflejo en el espejo, un apuesto hombre le besa el cuello a acaricia el cuerpo, pero no es suficiente.

-Te gustaría que fuese mujer?- pregunta la pelirroja, William detiene sus caricias y frunce el ceño.

-No quiero discutir sobre lo mismo Grell- reprende Spears.

-No pienso pedirte dinero Will- murmura Grell.

-No se trata del dinero Grell, te quiero como eres, no hay necesidad de cirugías-Nuevamente se abrazan y un beso en los parpados de Grell le brindan consuelo.

-No llegues tarde esta noche Will. Por favor- pide Grell y se despide de su amado para acto seguido marcharse al teatro. Esta noche Grell dará una función, será la última. William no lo sabe, pero Grell se someterá a su tan anhelada cirugía con el dinero que obtuvo de Sebastian.

...

Eric mira la pantalla de su computadora, está aburrido, su trabajo es muy aburrido. Desde hace algunos días subió de puesto, ya no trabaja mas en la morgue, ahora se encuentra en las oficinas de la funeraria, gana un poco mas de dinero y ahora puede estar mas cerca de Alan.

No es que ya le haya confesado sus sentimientos al castaño pero ya se han vuelto mas cercanos y para dicha del escoces, parece ser que es bien correspondido.

-Slingby- llamó William, mientras entregaba un sobre al rubio. -Grell tiene una presentación esta noche, él espera que vayas y que lleves a Alan Humphries- explico el gerente, la verdad William no estaba muy de acuerdo con la presencia de Eric, pues sabía que al otro hombre le gustaba Grell. Spears suspiró e hizo a un lado sus pensamientos celosos y continuo su camino, no sin antes hacer un ultimo encargo.

-Por cierto Slingby, hay un deposito bancario que requiero que hagas a la cuenta Crevan antes de que termine tu turno, en cuanto antes pasa a mi oficina por el cheque, es muy importante y por favor, no llegues tarde al teatro.

Una vez William estuvo fuera de su vista, Eric le hizo una mueca infantil, Alan que se encontraba sentado frente a él se dio cuenta de sus pucheros, ambos rieron.

...

Finalmente llegó la hora, se hacía algo tarde, William se encontraba algo estresado cuando llegó Eric, tan pronto como pudo, le dio el cheque y lo despachó, Eric miró la cifra millonaria, además notó un error fatal por parte de William, quizá las prisas le hicieron pasar por alto este detalle. El cheque no lleva nombre. Por las prisas Spears deja la chequera sobre el escritorio

-Qué esperas? Date prisa Slingby!- ambos hombres tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron del despacho. Adrian nunca se encontraba en las oficinas, era raro encontrarle, pero por esta ocasión, el hombre ya esperaba a su hijo en el estacionamiento, William no podia llegar tarde al evento de Grell, lo mas fácil para él fue delegar responsabilidades, pasar al banco seria una perdida de tiempo para Spears.

Eric no podia creer lo que ocurrió, era arriesgado, pero con este dinero podría salvar a Alan, lo pensó mucho, sabia que era robar, le estaría robando a William, su jefe y amigo, pero Alan lo valía.

-Qué pasó con el deposito? - cuestionó Adrian a su hijo adoptivo, William se tensó de inmediato y le explicó la situación a su padre, el hombre mayor sonrió - eres un pequeño crédulo Will, rompe ese cheque, no debe haber mas involucrados, no cuando ese estúpido abogado del demonio está tras de mi cadáver.

Eric estaba a punto de arrancar el auto cuando William se abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió al auto, causándole a Eric un gran susto.

-El cheque, dame el cheque Eric - ordeno William, el contrario obedeció y sus esperanzas de desmoronaron al ver como Spears destruía el pequeño trozo de papel.

-Ocurre algo Will? - preguntó en un murmullo.

-Se hace tarde... Y mi nombre es William, no Will- después de esto William bajó del carro y corrió hasta la camioneta de su padre, ambos arrancaron y se perdieron uno al otro en el camino.

Eric maldijo su suerte, todo el camino hasta la casa de Alan, prácticamente condujo por pura inercia, pues ni siquiera miraba el camino y maldecía a quien se le atravesara. Una vez frente al domicilio del enfermizo hombre Eric golpeó su cabeza contra el volante del vehículo, activando la bocina de este causando un ruido estridente y molesto.

-Eric!- saludó Alan mientras abordaba el automóvil, el escoces levantó la mirada y tal parecia que sus males desaparecían -estás listo?- preguntó Eric y apretó cariñosamente la mano de Alan, las mejillas del menor se tornaron rosadas.

-Cómo te has sentido Al?

-Mucho mejor. Por cierto Eric, muchas gracias por estar tan al pendiente de mi, creo que no debes...

-Oh, no es problema, yo de verdad me preocupo por ti y lo hago con gusto, quiero cuidarte- sus corazones latían aceleradamente, sus rostros ardían en vergüenza e inocente ternura.

-Eric- murmuró Alan mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bueno, se hace tarde y William me amenazó para que no llegáramos tarde- Eric cambió de tema y echó a andar el auto.

...

Grell se encontraba en su camerino, cuando un ramo de rosas rojas le fue entregado, la pelirroja estaba maravillada, de inmediato pensó en su amado William pero su sonrisa se borró cuando leyó la tarjeta que traían las flores, minutos después su móvil comenzó a sonar, Grell dudó si debía contestar o no, pero el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

-Hola?

\- Fue muy grosero de tu parte no invitarme.

-Sebby, no es momento de...

-Oh, tu novio se molestaría? Bueno, cuando yo era tu novio, nunca te importó serme infiel!-Gritó el abogado.

-Sebastian, por favor ahora no- suplicó Grell, lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

-Lo voy a meter a la cárcel Grell, tu familia me pagó por hacerlo, es un criminal, aún estas a tiempo, se una buena "chica" y regresa, Angelina moriría de tristeza si algo malo te pasara. Si no vuelves, te acusaran de cómplice y yo no voy a defenderte.

-Sebastian, esta noche no por favor.

-No malgastes el dinero que te di Grell, de nada te servirá tener cuerpo de mujer si te meten a prisión- Sebastian se estaba divirtiendo.

-Grell?- William entró al camerino, de inmediato la pelirroja cortó la llamada.

-Will~- Grell corrió hasta su novio y le besó con pasión.

...

Eric estacionó su auto y ayudó a bajar del vehículo a Alan, aunque quisiera, no podia dejar de ser sobreprotector con el castaño.

-Los boletos- Eric se golpeo la frente ante su descuido.

-Yo iré por ellos. Dónde están?

-En la guantera, oh Alan, date prisa o Grell se pondrá furioso, ya casi comienza la obra- advirtió el rubio. Después de la partida de Alan de vuelta al carro, pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, Eric se comenzó a preocupar así que regresó al estacionamiento.

Alan estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, su rostro carecia de color, en su manos sostenía los últimos estudios médicos que le habían realizado, cuando Eric lo vio, palideció, él, estupidamente había olvidado bajar esos papeles, quizá estaba mal de su parte, pero todo respecto a la salud deplorable de Alan lo mantenía en secreto para el joven chico. Claro que Alan sabia que estaba mal del corazón, pero no sabia que necesitaría una cirugía tan costosa, por obvias razones, Alan sabia que moriría pues no contaba con el presupuesto para la operación.

-Qué significa esto Eric?!- gritó Alan con desesperación, Eric no tenia palabras. En un arranque de ira Alan comenzó a golpearlo mientras las lágrimas amargas empaparon su rostro -Voy a morir y no me lo dijiste!

-Alan... Yo.

-No, basta! No quiero verte mas, Creí que eras mi amigo, eras especial para mi y me mentiste!- Alan salió corriendo, tomó un taxi y desapareció. Eric golpeó la ventana de su auto con tal fuerza que logró quebrar el vidrio, algo de sangre emanaba de sus nudillos, pero el dolor no era nada a comparación de lo que su corazón dolía en este momento.

...

* * *

GRACIAS! ESPERO DISFRUTARAN ESTE FIC TANTO COMO YO, LO HICE CON MUCHO AMOR PARA USTEDES.

Solo nos falta un capitulo!


	26. FINALMENTE

HOLA, BEIBIIISSSSS, HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, LOS AMO.

TENGO MÁS FICS AÚN POR PUBLICAR, ESPERO SEAN DE SU AGRADO.

NOTA IMPORTANTE!, NO SÉ NADA SOBRE MEDICINA, LAS COSAS PUBLICADAS SALEN DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTO ES UN FANFICTION, SI USTED QUIERE DATOS VERÍDICOS Y CON FUNDAMENTOS MÉDICOS VÁLIDOS PUES VAYA A LA ESCUELA DE MEDICINA Y NO ME ESTÉ MOLESTANDO XD OK NO JEJEJE. GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A TODOS.

...

* * *

La función de Grell fue un éxito, el pelirrojo se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, aunque no pudo evitar entristecer al notar la ausencia de Eric y Alan. —Will, ¿les diste horas extra?— preguntó Grell.

—Por supuesto que no— se defendió William aunque en cuanto los viera los castigaría, les había permitido salir temprano para ver a Grell, no para tomarse la tarde libre —No sé qué ocurrió— murmuró con los puños apretados.

Ambos hombres caminaban entre bambalinas rumbo a los vestidores, dispuestos a marcharse a su hogar, no sabían que se llevarían una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?— preguntó Grell.

—Tuvo que salir de emergencia, recibió una llamada importante, pero no te preocupes, le encantó tu actuación. — William abrazó al pelirrojo afectuosamente.— Por cierto, él te envía esto — William entregó un arreglo de rosas negras.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó con asombro.

—Son rosas de Halfeti, sólo crecen al sur de Turquía, mi padre las pidió sólo para ti.

—Son bellísimas Will —ambos se besaron apasionadamente, pero su momento fue interrumpido bruscamente.

—Hola Grell— saluda cortésmente el abogado del diablo, Sebastian se encuentra sentado en un sofá en el interior del camerino del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— William cuestionó con ira.

—Sólo he venido a felicitar a Grell, después de todo, tengo que asegurarme de que invierta correctamente mi dinero ¿No es así Grell?

—¡Sebastian!— gritó Grell.

—Debo admitir que me molesta que seas tú quien disfrute de mi inversión, pero ciertamente no me arrepiento de ayudar a nuestra pelirroja, estoy seguro de que después de la cirugía, Grell ya no tendrá porqué avergonzarse por su cuerpo.

—¿De qué habla Grell?, ¿cual inversión?.

—Will—Grell agachó la mirada sin tener ojos para mirar a su amado.

—Honestamente, creí haber hablado de esto contigo Grell— William abandonó el lugar a toda prisa, en ese momento Grell encolerizó y se abalanzó sobre Sebastian para golpearlo, el moro no evitó el ataque, le permitió desahogarse, aunque no pudo evitar reír compulsivamente, una vez descargada su rabia, Grell salió tras de Spears.

—No te preocupes Grell, cuando lo meta en la cárcel, ya no podrá huir más lejos de tí — Sebastian gritó a todo pulmón, esperando que el pelirrojo le escuchara.

...

—Will, espera— Grell finalmente alcanzó a William antes de que este subiera a su auto, la pelirroja le rodeo la cintura con sus delgados brazos, frotando su espalda, tratando de retenerlo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Grell Sutcliff?— William murmuró con tono melancólico pero correspondió el abrazo.

—Amarme, una y otra vez, en cada vida que nos toque estar juntos, sólo ámame— sollozó el carmín, empapando la camisa del contrario, William suspiró con cansancio y le abrazó más fuerte, besando la coronilla del menor para brindarle consuelo.

—Mi padre huyó Grell, ahora es un fugitivo— lloró William.

—Sebastian tenía razón...

—Ese maldito— dijo William con los dientes apretados, desde que el abogado había llegado a sus vidas, todo en su mundo se derrumbaba nuevamente.

—Ciel le dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero para atrapar a tu padre, Ann confía mucho en él.

—Después de todo, estamos solos, nunca dejamos de ser huérfanos, no tenemos familia— William acarició el rostro de Grell.

—La soledad, es el peor castigo. No estamos sólos Will, estamos juntos— Grell murmuró en los labios de su amante.

—Es lo más cursi que te he escuchado decir Grell— William dijo con una pequeña risita, Grell simplemente se encogió de hombros y le besò tiernamente.

...

Yacían profundamente dormidos, abrazados, pero esa paz se verìa interrumpida violentamente. El teléfono de William sonaba insistentemente, al moro no le quedò otra opciòn màs que contestar, mirò el reloj y suspirò resignado, tal parece que hoy no podrìa tomarse el dìa libre.

—Honestamente— William maldijo su suerte, saliò de la cama y comenzò a vestirse.

—¡Qué ocurre cariño? — pregunto Grell aùn soñoliento.

—Es mi padre, una de sus cuentas fue vaciada— refunfuño. Ambos hombres condujeron hasta la funeraria, no sòlo Adrian estaba ausente en la oficina, ni Eric ni Alan estaban presentes, De inmediato, William corriò hasta su oficina, nada parecìa fuera de su lugar, sin embargo, al revisar las cuentas y los cheques, pudo notar que hacia falta uno, precisamente, el cheque a depositar la noche de la presentaciòn de Grell.

—Slingby— escupiò William, de inmediato Grell tratò de comunicarse, pero fue en vano, ninguno de sus colegas respondìa.

...

Esa noche había sido la peor de todas para Eric, ninguna llamada ni mensaje de texto le fueron contestados por parte de Alan, así que se decidió a ir a buscarlo, su estado de salud era precario y el chico no estaba en posición de recibir tales impresiones. Cuando el escocés llegó al apartamento de Alan, se llevó una terrible sorpresa, Alan se encontraba inconsciente en el medio de su estancia.

...

Una semana habìa pasado desde la desaparicòn de Eric y Alan, tal parecìa que la suerte le soreìa a Eric, habìa podido cobrar el cheque sin problemas y Alan se encontraba bajo los cuidados que requerìa, sin embargo, el destino estaba por jugarle sucio. El rubio estaba en la sala de espera del hospital cuando policìas entraron para arrestarle, el hombre obviamente se opuso al arresto y forsejeò con los oficiales. Mientras la patrulla se alejaba, Eric pudo ver a lo lejos a William, el muy maldito lo habìa encontrado, aunque era de esperarse.

...

—No debes preocuparte, Alan està en buenas manos, serà atendido en el hospital de Ann, me lo deben — Grell acariciò el rostro de Eric a través de los barrotes. — Tengo un dinero guardado, no es mucho pero creo que te servirà para Alan.

—Lo lamento, sè cuanto querìas esa cirugía— dijo Eric.

— No importa. ¿Sabes? lo que importa es como sacarte de aquì, Will està muy molesto y quiere matarte.

—Spears es un desalmado, siempre te gustaron los hombres malos.

— Will està algo sensible por lo de su padre, el viejo es un pròfugo, Sebby tenìa razòn. En fin, Ronny es un buen abogado tambièn, ya veremos que se puede hacer.

— Ron es muy apegado a William— murmurò el rubio.

— Pero es mi hermano y harà lo que yo le diga — sonriò victorioso.

...

Esa misma madrugada, la reja de la celda de Eric fue abierta. —Largo— ordenò el guardia mientras le arrojaba una maleta y un telèfono mòvil. el celular comenzò a sonar.

—Hola chico malo.

—¿Grell? ... ¡què demonios!— cuestionò el hombre mientras corrìa por los pasillos solitarios.

—Càllate y escucha Eric, un amigo te està esperando afuera, su nombre es Lau, no te preocupes, sòlo no toques nada en su vehìculo, trafica opio, pero es de fiar, Ann confìa mucho en èl— Grell dijo entre risas. — Te llevarà con Alan a las afueras de la ciudad...

—¿Què haces Grell? — le interrumpiò. Hubo un corto silencio incòmodo

— En este mundo tan corrupto... una mujer tiene su mètodos para conseguir lo que quiere. Lamentablemente, Eric, tendras que huìr, sòlo por un tiempo, hasta que William se olvide de ti .

—Estàs demente Grell— reprochò el escocès, al otro lado de la bocina sòlo se escuchaban risitas nerviosas.

—William no va a perdonarte, pero yo sè que lo hiciste por una buena causa, no hay nada màs romàntico que arriesgarlo todo por un amor, este serà nuestro pequeño secreto cariño, voy a extrañarte. Por favor, cuida a Alan— la llamada se cortò, este era el adiós definitivo y Eric lo sabìa. Eric examinò el contenido de la maleta y no pudo evitar derramar unas làgrimas, dinero, la maleta tenìa dinero suficiente para sobrevivir un tiempo con Alan mientras lograban establecerse en su nueva vida.

...

Grell termina la llamada y se mira en el espejo, acaricia su pecho plano y caderas estrechas, suspiró desanimado, pero al final sonriò, sus amigos estaban bien y tenìa al hombre que amaba a su lado, su aspecto fìsico ya no era importante.

—Sè lo que hiciste Grell— William le observa con el ceño fruncido.

— No sè de lo que hablas mi amor— fingiò demencia.

—Es un criminal, debe ser castigado y tù lo ayudaste.

—La soledad es el peor castigo Will. Dime, en esta vida ¿quien està libre de culpa? Todos somos criminales y prófugos de nuestro infierno diario. — Grell dijo, haciendo aluciòn al padre de William. El moro gusrdò silencio, no tenìa respuesta a la declaraciòn del pelirrojo, con un suspiro sonriò y le tomò en brazos.

—Eres mi mayor karma Grell Sutcliff, en esta vida y las que vengan — ambos rieron.

...

Tarde o temprano, el destino nos alcanza y el karma puede tardar, pero siempre nos cobra factura en esta vida. Michaelis quien ya se veìa gastando los millones de los Phantomhive se quedò con las manos vacìas, lo ùnico que ganò fue el desprestigio como el peor abogado quien no pudo con el caso de _"Funtom Company " y el enterrador_ . Ademàs de también haber perdido el amor de Grell y todo el dinero de la familia Durless.

...

* * *

BUENO, ESTO HA SIDO TODO MIS AMORES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.

ERA HORA DE QUE LA TERMINARA, NO ES JUSTO TENERLOS ESPERANDO MÀS. COsAS NUEVAS VIENEN PARA ESTE AÑO, MÀS HISTORIAS QUE EN SU MAYORÌA SERÀN ONE- SHOTS. YA NO QUIERO HISTORIAS TAN LARGAS. YA NO CUENTO CON EL TIEMPO NUEVAMENTE POR TODO SU APOYO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


End file.
